Marie's Dragon
by lyokolady
Summary: A young lonely girl from Teirm manages to find a hidden egg. She then is found by Brom and Eragon and is now on their journey to who knows where? But one thing hangs on her. Doubt. Was she really supposed to be a Rider? Does she want to be? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

_A/N: This is a second rider fanfic. Hope you like it._

Chapter 1: Trapped

A young girl about the age of sixteen yawned and rose from a small bed in a hotel. She was alone in Teirm, paying for the upkeep by running errands for the owner. She had long dirty black hair and sad, forest green eyes. Her parents had been killed recently on a merchant ship that had been attacked and she didn't know anyone else enough to ask them for her stay.

She wore brown leggings and a white long-sleeved shirt with boots. Her parents' merchandise and home had been sold. Marie could've only kept it if she had been married. So, the girl's only possessions were a small dagger used for meat, her clothes and a small locket with two tiny portraits of her mom and dad.

Slipping on her boots, a call rang up the stairs to her. "Marie! Get down here! I need you to take something to Angela!"

Groaning, Marie stood and brushed herself off. Sure she liked having a place to live, and the job was easy but sometimes she just wanted some money to wander and enjoy herself.

Standing next to the window for a moment, Marie let the sun beat against her tanned skin. It felt warm from being in a small, cold room for the night.

"Marie!" yelled the voice again.

"Coming!" she yelled. Looking on the floor, she found a small piece of rope and used it to tie her messy hair up.

She then went out of her room and raced down the stairs to meet the bartender. "What do you want me to take, Gareth?"

The bartender sneered and passed a strange plant across the bar. It was small and had tiny flowers popping against it. The flowers were queer colors like brown, silver and gold.

"Ask her what it's worth and take watch'ya can get. I have a few more that you'll be needing to take tomorrow and tonight." Gareth said. Marie nodded and took the plant. On her way out, she saw and old man and a boy about her age, talking with a local.

Pondering why they're here, Marie walked out and headed down the road, making her way to the herbalist's shop. As she neared, she decided that they were probably just merchants.

Angela was sitting on her porch with a frog at hand. She had a notepad in the other and was writing quickly. Rolling her eyes slightly, Marie stepped up, with the plant at hand.

"Gareth wants to know what's this plant's value," she said. Angela stayed silent, still writing.

"Could you tell it to me?" Marie asked forgetting how specific she was.

"Yes," she said and kept writing. Marie groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"What is this plant's value?" she asked, becoming impatient.

"10 shillings," said Angela. Marie sighed.

"Are you going to buy it?" asked Marie. Angela was always fairly annoying when it came to asking questions.

"Yes," was the short answer. Marie was about to say more when Angela stopped writing and raised a hand.

"Put it inside and I will pay you when you come back out," she said and started writing in a dismissive manner.

Grumbling under her breath, Marie shook her head and opened the door to the shop. A hot, wet atmosphere made Marie break into a sweat. Plants of all different kinds crowded the area and drawers of all shapes and sizes were up against the wall.

A small opening in all of the drawers caught Marie's eye and two glowing eyes stared back at her. A bit nervous, Marie turned back to the door after setting the plant down when she heard voices.

Pushing back a bunch of vines, Marie looked out to see Angela talking with the man and the boy from the shop. They were riding pretty horses, one snow white and the other a light bay. The boy had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that fell into his face.

By the looks on their faces, Marie could tell that Angela was giving them a hard time about something. Marie chuckled to herself and watched the two go next door before going out and getting the money from Angela.

She entered the hotel with a sigh and gave the money to Gareth who grumbled thanks and waved her off.

Marie, happy to have some free time, raced out of the store and began to walk, enjoying the smells of the city. She soon found herself wandering by Angela's. Walking past the now empty porch of the herbalist, she saw the boy sitting against the wall of the merchant, Jeod's house. The horses were tied to the front and the boy had a look of confusion on his face.

Marie walked past the house, happily unnoticed. Thinking about Jeod brought bad memories. His ships were the ones the kept going down. His ships were the ones her parents were killed on.

Marie soon found herself outside of Teirm, wandering into a small forest.

A rustling off to the side caught her attention. Spinning quickly, she saw a flash of blue.

Quietly, she walked towards the place where she had seen the flash and looked. Nothing. Sighing, Marie walked aimlessly forward.

"Well, I'm bored. I have absolutely nothing to doOOOO!" she cried as the ground suddenly dropped from underneath her. She soon found herself traveling down a muddy tunnel.

Wet dirt shot up as she traveled deeper. Marie gagged slightly as some made it when into her mouth.

With a thump, she landed on mud in a mud covered little cavern. Coughing up mud and dirt, Marie wondered what Gareth was going to do to her once she got out of here.

If…she got out of here. Groaning slightly, Marie looked up at the late afternoon sky and sat down. Was she ever going to get out of here?

_Please review! I hope it doesn't sound rushed or anything. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Rock

_breathless74: Yea, I was kinda noticing her lack of feeling in it. Don't worry though. I'll work on that. Thanks a lot for reading. I'm glad you liked it._

_KrazieShadowNinja: Oh, good. I thought it did. Thanks so much. Here's your update!_

_Anonomous: Here's your update. I think you were that same person who reviewed twice. If I'm wrong, sorry._

_figi-mermaid: I think you got it all wrong. The way you wrote your review, it sounded like you thought I intended to make a Sue. I didn't. Another thing. So far, I haven't read a story where they purposely made a Sue and called it a second-rider fic. I know my character's looks may seem a bit Sue-ish but she's not. After all, you can't judge a Mary-Sue just off the character's looks. She's not perfect and I'll prove it in the later chapters. I know you sorta liked my story and called it promising and I am honored that you did, but I'd be real happy if you could not assume my story's a Sue by her looks? Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy further chapters. Oh, and please correct me if I'm wrong about the top part._

Chapter 2: The Rock

Marie looked up the hole she had fallen in. She could see the light of the sun…barely.

She looked behind her, inspecting the small muddy hole. She soon realized that this was a rain pit for tsunamis. The rain pits gather collected water to lessen the amount that passes through the down past Teirm.

"Great!" she yelled. "Now all I need is a tsunami!"

Suddenly she heard voices. Well, actually, she heard one voice. It sounded like a boy's voice but she couldn't tell whom he was talking to, much less what he was saying.

Marie pressed her back against the top and dug her hands into the mud. She yanked herself up, stopping once she could hear.

"Saphira?" called the voice. "Saphira! Come back!"

Marie cocked her head, wondering who Saphira could be. Maybe his horse…

Suddenly, a big black thing covered the light shooting into the hole and as it passed, Marie could see the tail of a dragon.

"Oh my-Whoa!" she screamed as she lost her balance. She slid back into the mud, now covered in it.

She slid into the way back of the muddied area and slammed her head against something hard. Barely conscience, she grabbed whatever it was and wiped the top of.

It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. It was a pearly white rock, reflecting little rainbows of its surface. Veins appeared on all sides, like white lightning bolts. Pulling the large rock onto her chest, she heard the boy's voice again and than slowly drifted off…in the mud.

Marie awakened, not opening her eyes. She didn't want to wake up to mud carved wall again. Feeling with her hands, she felt a soft blanket. Then she remembered her rock and the dragon.

She opened her eyes and shot up, only to lay back down because of head pain.

"Shhhh…" said a female voice. Marie slowly got up, only lessening the pain in her head a little. Marie looked up to see Jeod's wife…maybe…staring back.

"I washed you and your clothes up. You're in one of my nightgowns," said the woman.

Marie's hand went to her hair. Comfort flooded into her as she felt it soft and clean for the first time since her parents were killed.

"How…how did I get here?" asked Marie. Looking around at the books and scrolls, Marie confirmed it as Jeod's house.

The woman's face turned hard when she answered. "That boy…Evan found you knocked out in a pit after he heard a scream. How he did it…I don't know."

"I do!" Marie said, remembering the boy calling to Sapphire…Saphira! "That boy has a dragon!"

The woman stared at her for a moment before she burst out laughing. It was a merry laugh with a hint of sarcasm. Marie knew she wasn't taking her seriously.

"Yes…he would be wretched enough to have one of those beasts but…dear, all of the eggs are with that king Galbatorix. You don't have to worry." The woman stood from her seat and left the room, chuckling to herself.

Marie stared at her with a disgusted look on her face and then looked around for the rock. Where was it? That boy! He took it. Maybe he _was _wretched…but he didn't look half-bad.

Marie undressed and through her clean clothes on, happy to see her knife and locket clean as well.

After finishing up, she went into the next room were the woman was sitting and reading.

Curiously, Marie walked over to the book to see what it was. Her parents had taught her how to read when she was little, though she couldn't read it very well.

"How long was I here?" she asked, glancing around the book-covered sitting room.

"A day. You were knocked out pretty bad. The boy seemed more concerned with that pretty rock you found then you, if you're wondering." The woman chuckled again as Marie shot her a glare for even assuming she liked…Ethan…Evan?

"Do you know where they went?" asked Marie. She could get a lot of money of the rock and maybe pay Gareth for a free day. Oh, crap…Gareth! He was going to blow up when he found out that she didn't work because she fell in a ditch.

"I think to the record place. They should be returning shortly," said Jeod's wife. She looked upset about something but didn't say anymore.

Marie sighed and decided to deal with Evan tomorrow. All she knew was, she was getting that rock back! With another breath she also decided she'd deal with Gareth tomorrow too. No way was she going to leave her rock here and expect Evan to hand it over. She had to show she was serious.

"Uh…" Marie stopped, unsure of the women's name.

"Helen," said Jeod's wife. She folded her book, keeping part of her hand in to save her page and looked up expectantly at Marie.

"Umm…do ya think I can stay here tonight?" she asked. Marie didn't usually take charity, but when she sold the pretty rock, she'd pay Helen back for sure.

"Sure…you're like the daughter I never had," she smiled. Marie grinned back, her long black hair falling in front of her shoulders.

Marie went over to the bookshelf and began rummaging through the collection until she found a book on the history of dragon Riders. She hadn't been interested in it before but now, being sure of seeing this dragon and knowing the boy was a Rider, she began to read deeply.

Marie soon became really interested in Rider history. She now knew about the fist Rider, Eragon who was and elf and there was even a back section to the book, which showed dragon names. Marie raised her eyebrows at one of the names. It was Saphira.

Glancing at Helen, Marie decided that trying to persuade the woman that she was right would only cause problems.

After about an hour of reading, the door opened to let in Jeod, Evan and the old guy. All of them put on shocked faces when they saw Marie sitting quietly, reading.

"Ah, so you have awakened young lady," said Jeod.

Marie nodded her head slightly and looked at Evan. He was definitely and eye catcher on her part. He was muscular and had an attractive face. A bow was slung over his shoulder and he held a bag on the other.

"She'll be staying the night," said Helen. Jeod looked at her curiously. She seemed happier than usual.

"How nice," spoke the old man. He walked over to Marie and stuck out a knobby hand. Marie's soft one's shook it. "I'm Neal."

"Marie," she said with a slight smile.

Neal backed up and smiled nicely at Marie. He bobbed his head strangely and put his hands up to his chest. "That's a nice name."

If Marie didn't know any better, she'd say he was acting a bit…retarded…

Helen raised her eyebrows at Evan. He sighed and walked over. Marie smiled slightly, seeing he had gloves on. He held out a hand and Marie shook it with a slight cute smile. "I'm Evan."

"Pleasure," said Marie shortly, trying a tiny bit to slip past his disguise, knowing he was a Rider and had her rock.

"Well, I've had the soup simmering for a long time now, why don't we all eat," said Helen.

They began to walk in when Marie tapped Evan on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute Evan?"

The boy looked to Neal for some reason who nodded, a little less deformed. Marie raised an eyebrow at this but turned to Evan.

"Where's my rock?" she asked. Evan glanced quickly to the bag on his arm but Marie noticed.

"Ah…in the bag…" smiled Marie.

"I'm afraid that rock is too dangerous for a young girl like yourself," said Evan, switching his voice to sound gruff.

Marie raised her eyebrows. "And it's safe for a boy (Evan winced) like you to handle it?"

Evan didn't know what to say. He glanced around, avoiding the girl's eyes.

Marie smirked. She knew how to get it out of the rat. She began to circle him like a hawk. "Well if you don't…I guess I'll just tell everyone about your little secret."

Evan raised his eyebrows and then put on a sly look of his own. "What secret?"

Marie walked towards him. "The secret about you being a…" She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered the last part in his ear, enjoying the interrogation. "Rider."

Evan just stood there and Marie began to walk into the dining room.

"Wait…" a mumble came from Evan.

Marie turned to look at him, her forest green eyes glistening in the candlelight mischievously.

Evan stood there as if contemplating something and then rushed in before Marie.

"Hey!" she snapped. Evan ignored her and knelt beside Neal. After the boy had whispered something in his ear, Neal's eyebrows shot up and he looked quickly at Marie. He said something back to Evan and then whispered something to Jeod before standing.

"If you'll excuse me, madam. Evan and I need to have an important discussion with young Marie here," said Neal, gesturing towards her.

Helen's eyes flicked from Neal and Evan to the confused and irritated look on Marie's faces before waving them on.

"Come with me, girl." Neal said, his tone threatening. He pulled her outside with a firm but gentle hand and led her to the side. Marie looked around, laying eyes on Evan who avoided her gaze.

_Please review people!_


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

_ale-black: You mean, you'd translate the whole thing into Spanish? That'd be awesome! Thanks for reading it. I hope you like this chapter. Correct me if I'm wrong about the Spanish thingy._

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ _Thanks, here you go!_

_anonymous: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. Here's your next chapter. Please continue._

_Flaming Archer: Hey! Thanks. I hope it was going smoothly and you confirmed it! Thanks!_

_Zephyr the Gilded One: Wow! Thanks so much for reviewing! I don't beleive you like my story that much! But thanks. About your question...Maybe! (Grins and looks around)_

_breathless74: Thanks. I was hoping it was to your liking. Review!_

_A/N: Just a short in-between chapter._

Chapter 3: Finding Out

Marie was thrown roughly onto the ground in the room next to the stable. She stared up at Neal, with piercing eyes. She never let her father push her around. Why should she let him?

"What do you think you're doing?" snarled the white haired man. She glanced at Evan who was staring at Neal with a confused and strange expression. His face appeared to be blank, but he was still listening. Marie knew it had something to do with the dragon.

"What? Saying the truth?" she snapped back, standing up. Neal looked taken aback a little by her abrupt answer.

"You're spreading dangerous rumors young lady!" he growled.

"It's not a rumor! I heard him call to his dragon, Saphira! And I saw it, too!" she defended herself. "I won't tell anybody! As long as he gives me my rock back!"

Neal shot a death glare at Evan, who had snapped back to life by Marie's words. He glanced quickly at Marie. "I swear! I didn't see her!"

"Of course you didn't see me!" snapped Marie, rounding upon Evan. "I was stuck in that stupid ditch for hours!"

Neal sighed. He went to Evan and pulled the bag off his shoulders. He grabbed something inside and pulled out the pearly rock. Lightning veins pulsed beneath the shell, the pearly white color glistening in the candlelight.

"My rock!" smiled Marie. She walked up before either male could say anything and snatched the rock right out of Neal's hands.

The rock seemed to pulse brighter to an almost glowing catch of the eye. Evan widened his eyes as Marie gripped the rock gently but firmly.

Neal and Evan leaned in and whispered to each other.

Finally, they pulled away, Neal talking more softly. Evan stepped up.

"Ok…listen. My name is Eragon. This is Brom. Since you know all of this now, you have to come with us. We're only taking you because of that," after glancing at Marie's stunned face, Eragon decided to tell you the real reason she was going with them. So he pointed at the rock.

"Hey…what do you want with my rock?" she demanded.

"That…is a dragon egg. Brom says that an egg only appears to its rightful owner. At least when Galbatorix doesn't have them. When we checked with the Empire…the last two eggs were still there. This must be a hidden one." Eragon said, shrugging. He stared at the egg in Marie's hands, his intent brown eyes gazing over its surface.

"But I can't…" she mumbled. Thinking, she realized she could. She could travel with a cranky old guy and a hot teen to go whom knows where. She had nothing here.

On the other hand…she'd be a Rider. She'd have to hide in the dark like Eragon and fear for her life. Staring at her egg, she suddenly realized that maybe being a rider isn't all it's cracked up to be.

She stared hard at the egg, hands trembling. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to die. A loud _thump _brought Marie back down to earth as she realized she had dropped the egg.

Eragon stared at her with a mixture of thoughts. On one hand, he wouldn't be the lone Rider anymore and he'd have someone his age to talk to. On the other…she seemed weak. She dropped the egg with shaky hands at just the fact that she was going to be a Rider. Even he had excepted the fact before he considered caring for Saphira.

_Do not blame the girl for her feelings. She's just found out many a thing for the few minutes she's been in here. Comfort her, little one. After all, I'm sure she doesn't feel that welcome since you told her that the egg was the only reason of her coming. _Saphira had entered his mind. The wise dragon spoke the truth.

_Ok…but I don't think she'll be any better off. _Eragon sighed. Marie had dropped to the ground.

"Marie…it was hard for me too when I found out that I was a Rider. I couldn't tell anyone, even my family. I know it'll be hard for you to leave yours but-" Eragon was interrupted by her small voice.

"I have no family. When do we leave?" she asked. Eragon was slightly taken aback. No family? That was like him…sort of. His only family now was Roran.

"Uhh…Brom?" asked Eragon, looking at his friend.

"Tomorrow. Thank you for finally agreeing with us Marie," said Brom before leaving.

Brom leaned in Eragon's ear before walking away and whispered, "That was a rash decision, telling her. Now we have more luggage. You should've just let her spread rumors. Now we have a woman with us."

Then he left, his aroma of leadership leaving with him.

"Is he always like that?" Marie asked. She had picked up the egg and was trying to stand on wobbly feet. Eragon grabbed her arm gently and helped her stand.

"Yea…you get used to it," he said. He quickly pulled his hands back.

"Will I get to meet your dragon?" asked Marie. Eragon was taken aback by the question. He knew Marie would have to meet Saphira some time or another but…he was beginning to feel a bit more protective of his dragon.

A pang of jealously washed into Eragon as he thought about how he would have to share his privilege of being a Rider with her. With a sigh…he knew he was being selfish.

"Yea…Saphira is great…I'm interested in meeting your dragon as well," said Eragon, his soft, dark brown eyes boring into her forest green ones.

"Me too…" she mumbled. "Well…see you."

With that, Marie left, holding her egg a bit more protectively now that she knew what was expected of her.

Eragon stared after the girl with sympathetic eyes. She was alone…no family and now with a dragon egg…she was placed with a huge burden.

Eragon gave a slight smile as he thought about how hard it was going to teach this stubborn girl how to fight and use magic.

Sighing, he left, going back to the house.

Marie rose in a soft bed the next morning. Groaning, she realized Gareth was going to kill her. What was she going to do?

Suddenly, the last day's events drowned her and she quickly began searching for her rock-er egg.

"Jeez…(sigh)…what have I gotten in to?" she mumbled. She dressed again and shoved her egg into a makeshift pack that Brom had given her.

She looked around and found a small brush to comb her hair with. She stroked through her long black hair while sitting on the bed. "Mom's hair was exactly like this…"

Marie smiled slightly as she realized she was talking to the egg. With a sigh, she walked out of the room.

Brom and Jeod were in the dining room eating breakfast. Eragon was in the sitting room, reading.

"Hey," she said. Eragon looked up and nodded to her and then went back. Marie strode into the dining room casually.

"Hello, Marie," said Jeod. He glanced at the bag slung over her shoulder and motioned her to sit across from him. "Eat with us."

"Hi, Marie!" said a bright voice coming from the kitchen. Helen walked out, a jolly smile on her face. "Let me make you some wheat patties (pancakes) and some syrup! I'll even give you a piece of bread and our best jam with some eggs! How does that sound?"

Marie smiled, her stomach rumbling loudly. She hadn't had a grand meal like that since her parents' death. But, Helen's generosity was too great. "Oh…you don't have to! Please, I don't want to be trouble."

"Nonsense! I've always wanted to make food for my own little girl! Trust me," said Helen walking over and shoving Marie into a chair. Helen even scooted her in. "You're doing me a favor!"

Helen pranced back into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. Marie smiled as she listened to the women rant about how nice it was to have her here.

"Wow," mumbled Jeod, staring after his wife.

"I'm sorry! If you do like her cooking madly, it wasn't my fault I- "Marie was cut short She had felt that she was a burden.

"No! Don't apologize!" Jeod burst into a fit of laughter. "I haven't seen Helen this happy in years! She's right! You are doing her a favor!"

Eragon walked in, looking proud. "I finished a chapter in five minutes!"

Brom smiled. "That's good. But understand that it's not the speed you read things at…but that you _can _read them!"

Eragon smiled broadly again, and then sat down next to Marie.

"Ummm, Helen, honey!" said Jeod, looking a bit sheepish. "Could you whip something up for young Evan here?"

Helen poked her head in and gave a short nod, but smiled brightly at her husband and Marie. She went back in the kitchen, singing loudly.

Marie listened in as Brom began to talk to Jeod. "I wish I could go with you…"

"No…you need to stay here. Imagine what Helen would do to you if you left?" said Brom with a grim smile. He obviously wanted Jeod to come, but wanted to spare his friend the trouble.

"Yea, you're right." Jeod smiled. He looked over at Marie and saw her listening in.

"So…where's your mom and dad, young lady?" he asked. Eragon looked at Marie quickly, expecting a hurt face. He was taken aback by her face angered.

"They were killed on one of your ships!" she snarled. Jeod winced slightly.

"You're Graham and Windle's kid?" he asked, shocked. "I had no idea. We've been looking for you for three years. Helen wanted to take you in-"

"I was in this pathetic town the whole time!" she snapped. Marie folded her arms across her chest.

Helen suddenly popped in and set plates in front of the two teens. She smiled expectantly at Marie and even flashed a small one at Eragon. Was Helen finally coming round?

Marie sighed, wondering if going with Brom and Eragon was such a good idea when she could live a peaceful life with Jeod and eat the delicious food of Helen. Still pondering, Marie dug in.

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sore Feet

_Flaming Archer: Thanks so much! I'll try to make em longer. Just for ya!_

_figi-mermaid: I'm sorry. You were right about a few things. I agree that it is hard to tell the difference between a Sue and an OC. I also have to say it's hard to make a second rider in an Eragon story without making her a tiny bit Sueish. So once again…sorry. Oh, and I didn't get pissed off…just slightly annoyed. I hope you continue reading._

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm also glad you think it's mature. Again…thanks!_

_OneWhoWalksWithPigeons: Heh heh…I dunno if I would be lucky to even get out. Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing my story! Please read on._

_anonymous: Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!_

_KrazieShadowNinja: Thanks for reviewing! No…I don't want you to cry…or die! That'd be awful. Here's the chapter you deserve! Oh and the falling in love thing…just might happen but not as quick as most reviewers (I think) would've liked._

_anonomous: Oh! Thanks! A lot of people tell me that. I really want to be a vet because I love animals…though dragons are extinct…but I love writing too! I hope you like this chapter!_

_KatzEye: Hey! Love the nickname. Thanks for loving my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_breathless74: I hoped it would be like that. I don't want to get out of sync with the book but I still want to add my own little things in it, too. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks muchly for reviewing! _

_Ale-black: Nope! Thanks soooooooooo much for translating! I feel honored to have my story both in Spanish and English. I don't think I need to because I looked at it and it looks great but just incase I'll put your e-mail on my list. Thanks again! _

_Meira Evenstar: Thanks. Here's your update._

_A/N: The chapters for this story and all of my other stories are going to come a bit rare nowadays. School is tight with homework and junk so be happy with the few you get…sorry. I'll try to update as much as I can._

Chapter 4: Sore Feet

Marie groaned. Earlier after breakfast, she had finally decided to go with Brom and Eragon. She had also secretly taken the book on dragon riders leaving all the money Marie had in its place.

Then the issue of traveling came. Eragon and Brom had Snowfire and Cadoc. Marie…had nothing but an egg.

Marie had been fairly nervous about who she would ride with. The thought of riding with Eragon made her shift uncomfortably. She thought he was cute and appeared nice but had no intention of wrapping her arms around his waist and riding like that for possibly hours on end.

Although the next thought made her cringe. If she couldn't ride with Eragon…she'd have to ride with Brom. The thought about holding_ his _waist for hours on end made her want to puke. He was old and probably couldn't even get on a horse! She'd die if she'd ever got chased by Urgals or men.

But in the end…Brom wouldn't have her ride with Eragon so…here she was…straddling Snowfire and clinging to an old man. They had been riding for about an hour now and Marie, not used to riding for so long much less at all…was sore.

"Can we get off the horses please? I'm sore and tired!" she said in Brom's ear, faltering back as much as she could, realizing how close she was to him.

Brom growled and yanked Snowfire back on the reins. Eragon was taken by surprise and cantered a ways up ahead before slowing Cadoc and trotting back over.

"Why'd we stop?" he asked, a look of concern spread across his face.

"_Lady _Marie would like to stop and rest," Brom growled, throwing himself off Snowfire, making Marie fly forward off balance and cling to the horse's neck.

Eragon sighed. "I'm going to call Saphira and fly ahead to see if the road's clear."

With that Eragon leaped off Cadoc and tied him to a nearby tree. Brom pulled Snowfire's reins forward and yanked Cadoc's reins loose. "Eragon!"

The teen whirled around with an amused expression as he watched Marie trying to sit up, only to throw her arms back around the white stallion's neck. The horse was stamping and snorting in irritation and Brom looked just as annoyed as the horse. "Yes?"

"Ask Saphira to find us a clearing. Staying on the road is dangerous." Brom said, rolling his eyes slightly at Eragon. The teen suspected that Brom was also embarrassed to have Marie along.

"Ok…do wanna help her off?" asked Eragon looking at Marie with a slight hint of pity.

Brom groaned and reached up to grab Marie. At the touch of his hands, Marie yelped and shifted to the side, falling off Snowfire.

Eragon raced over and lifted her up, her black hair falling in her face.

Brom led the horses in their direction slightly. Marie gave another yelp and leapt behind Eragon, clinging onto his shirt.

Eragon moved uneasily. He wasn't the least bit comfortable of having a girl cling to his shirt. She was supposed to be a Rider. Now she's too afraid to even be helped by Brom!

Brom spoke his thoughts as the old man wrenched the girl from behind Eragon and held the collar of her shirt, lifting her off the ground and into his face.

"You little worm! You're not supposed to be afraid of me! How do you expect to go into battle if you're afraid of _me? _Control yourself and stop being a baby!" Brom snarled. Eragon was slightly taken aback by the man's outburst.

Brom breathed out and set Marie down slowly, pausing before finally letting her shirt go.

Marie stared at him, eyes wide.

"Now, you hold the horses," said Brom and he shoved the reins into Marie's limp hand.

Eragon sighed and walked ahead, glancing with concerned eyes at Marie and slightly frustrated ones at Brom for his abrupt rudeness.

Marie stood there staring as Eragon and Brom walked ahead. Brom started talking and Eragon's face went into that weird blankness.

Marie felt her body shaking but quickly gave herself a mental slap. Brom was right! She was a baby! She needed to toughen up.

The breeze picked up around her suddenly and the horses began to prance uneasily. Marie tightened her grip on the reins, glancing at Eragon as he searched the sky expectantly.

"Marie, come. We've found a hidden clearing." Brom said waving her over. Marie stood stock still, realizing that Eragon had called his dragon. Her heart leapt into her stomach at the thought of meeting and seeing an actual dragon.

"Marie!" Brom snarled. Marie shook herself out of it and led the horses forward.

They began pushing through the brush, Eragon having to take Cadoc as Two horses couldn't fit through the narrow path.

Marie grimaced as branches slashed her face and bore into her skin. She had to do everything to keep Snowfire from breaking into a terror frenzy.

After what seemed like hours, Brom finally tugged her and Eragon into a clearing. It had a tiny stream running through it and was large enough to hold them, the horses and a…dragon.

Marie almost let Snowfire's reins drop as she gaped at the sapphire dragon before her, scales shifting lift little saucers of water. The wings were glorious and wide and it held its massive and wonderfully chiseled head proudly. It had intent blue eyes that reminded her much of Eragon's brown ones.

Eragon tied Cadoc to a tree and took Snowfire's reins from Marie's hands, smiling inwardly after seeing the look of awe pressed across her face.

Brom began to make a small fire as Marie stood there, still gaping.

_She's a very nice looking girl. _Saphira said to Eragon as the dragon kept her keen eyes on Marie.

_She is…but I'm worried. _Eragon finished tying Snowfire and walked over to greet his large dragon with a hug.

_Worried about her…and her future…_Saphira finished.

Eragon thought about saying something about her looking through his thoughts but decided against it. _Yes…she seems weak. Like I said before. If she ever got hurt…it'd just be you and me again. I wish there were some way to toughen her up._

_I'm sure training with you and Brom will. Her mind will strengthen too, once the dragon is born. But for now, just worry about sparring. Relax, little one. _Saphira nuzzled Eragon who patted and rubbed her nose.

He looked up at Marie who was still gaping at Saphira. He searched her eyes and realized that she wasn't afraid…just amazed.

"You want to meet her?" he asked. Marie nodded her head shortly. After waiting for her to move, Eragon stepped towards her and took her hand.

Marie walked cautiously towards Saphira, Eragon thankful that she hadn't made any sort of deal about him taking her hand and wondering why he had done it in the first place.

He let go and shoved her forward gently, making her get closer to Saphira.

Saphira raised her intelligent head and arched her neck, making the sun flicker of her scales.

Saphira snorted causing Marie to jump a little and take a step back into Eragon's hand. The male shot a friendly warning look at his dragon before shoving Marie forward again.

"Hold out your hand," said Eragon. _Stop scaring her! Act like a wary horse not a lion. _

_I'm more like a lion than a horse. _Saphira lowered her head slightly, flashing her rows and rows of sharp, glistening teeth.

Surprisingly, Marie didn't falter. She put on a determined stare and reached out a slightly shaky hand. Eragon smiled at her will to be what Brom wanted of her.

Saphira eventually listened to Eragon and pressed her nose at Marie's hand with caution. Marie jumped at the touch of the dragon.

She yanked her hand back halfway, still wary of the large blue creature.

Saphira made a strange noise that Eragon recognized as a laugh. He shook his head slightly at the great sapphire creature and stepped forward to rub her scaly neck.

Marie took in a deep sigh and slowly let her hand move forward again. She finally touched Saphira's neck. The dragon rustled her scales with pleasure and Eragon chuckled at something.

Marie sighed as she looked over the dragon. Maybe being a Rider would be nice. If she got to work with such a beautiful creature.

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: A White Dragon

Chapter 5: A White Dragon 

Marie breathed a relaxed sigh. She had one arm wrapped around Brom and a hand in her bag. She was stroking the top of the white egg, wondering aimlessly what her dragon was going to be like…if it was a boy or girl…or if she'd ever learn how to be as brave as Eragon.

She had managed to get on the saddle without cringing noticeably at Brom. They had been riding for about three hours after their stop.

To help her toughen up, Marie hadn't complained or asked to get off. She wanted to seem strong. While she was on Snowfire, she soon got comfortable (almost) enough to hold onto Brom with one hand.

Brom suddenly pulled back, making Marie loose balance and slam into the old man.

Brom groaned and shoved her back.

"Wow, hey!" cried Marie as she flew backwards barely managing to grab the saddle.

Snowfire shrieked and reared at the extra weight. Brom leaned forward, trying to stay on. Eragon whirled Cadoc around and stared at the picture.

Marie was hanging off the saddle, trying to keep her legs from getting caught under Snowfire's prancing legs. The horse was snorting and bucking a few, trying to throw Marie off. Brom was struggling to calm the horse.

"Marie! Let go!" yelled Eragon. Marie obeyed letting herself drop to the ground.

Brom quickly heeled Snowfire, getting the trampling horse away from Marie, who just rolled farther away.

She rose from the ground and yanked the egg close.

_What happened? _Saphira asked. _I sensed panic from you. Is everything all right? Hurry now little one! _

_Everything's ok now. Brom suddenly pulled up and Marie was knocked off the saddle. She kept holding on so Snowfire wouldn't kill her but that put the horse and Brom in an awkward position. _Eragon explained, leaping of Cadoc and willing the horse to stay put with his mind.

"Are you all right?" he asked walking over to Marie. She had been rubbing her left wrist but had quickly stopped once Eragon came over.

"I'm fine…it was nothing," she said. She braced herself with her right hand, pushing forward. She stumbled forward but shrugged off Eragon's attempts to help her. Clutching the egg, she began to walk quickly towards Brom and Snowfire.

The horse danced away from her and Brom tightened his grip on the reins. Marie looked down, guilty.

"I'm sorry Brom. I didn't want to get hurt underneath Snowfire but I wanted to let go too. I was stupid for letting myself go off guard but it won't happen again." Marie explained, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice steady.

Brom looked at her, a strange glint in his eyes. "I'm not angry with you Marie. I'm actually quite impressed. You weren't stupid enough to let go and risk your life and you showed pretty good upper strength, while holding onto Snowfire. You listened when orders were given, without hesitating and you still rolled out of the way even though Snowfire was under control. You have good instincts, Marie. That is why I'm pleased."

Eragon walked over, a small smile planted across his face.

Marie looked on at Brom, eyes wide. He was…proud of her? Wow…Brom was proud of her!

"Thanks…I don't know what to say…" she mumbled, now avoiding Brom's eyes. The man had warmed up quick and Marie enjoyed the praise. With a sigh she stepped towards Snowfire.

The horse pranced uneasily, laying his ears back and showing the whites of his eyes.

Eragon decided to help the manner. He reached out with his mind to Snowfire and the horse tensed even more. Eragon willed the animal to stay still. That Marie hadn't meant for any of that to happen.

He felt Snowfire brush against his mind and then felt slightly relaxed thoughts. The horse showed it too, muscles relaxing, and eyes turning back to their amber color.

Marie reached a confident hand out (her right), avoiding any eye contact. She was soon stroking Snowfire easily, unaware of the help the Dragon Rider had given her.

"Why'd you stop Brom?" asked Eragon. He had asked Saphira to find them another hidden clearing and they made their way to it. Eragon had noticed without mention how Marie was favoring her left wrist. It looked slightly swollen but still Eragon said nothing, wondering if Marie would.

Brom didn't answer until they got to the clearing. This one was just like the other one, the sound of a creek bubbling nearby, though it wasn't visible.

Saphira had already laid down, everyone having to pause as she stretched a wing the was about the entire length of the camp.

"I admit that I was worried about Marie's well being. She hadn't said anything and was wondering what was wrong. Obviously she was just trying to listen like any good student," said Brom.

"Anyway, it's darkening up now. I'll start the fire," he finished and got to work. Marie sat down tiredly and laid her pack down next to her.

As she stroked her egg aimlessly again…it felt oddly warm. Marie looked down and realized that the pearly whiteness appeared to be moving.

Suddenly a crack appeared on the egg.

"Eragon!" cried Marie. She set the egg down and backed away from the white egg.

Eragon immediately raced over and Saphira's head managed to snake by.

"It's hatching…Marie…this is your dragon," said Eragon. He looked at her, his beautiful brown eyes alight.

_I remember when you hatched. _Eragon glanced at Saphira.

_So do I. _The dragon breathed out, small puffs of smoking billowing past the white egg as yet another crack appeared on it.

Suddenly a piece flew up. It landed by Marie's feet who picked it up and grasped it in her hands.

Another piece flew to the side but no one paid attention. A small white foot popped out of the hole. Another kicked an entire side off and a tail swished out. It had little spikes like crystals-see through and hard. The dragon backed its way out of the egg, revealing two, 3 foot long wings.

Small squeaking noises slowly began to bubble form the small figure as it pushed again. A neck lined with crystal spikes popped out, followed by a head.

The little dragon stretched its wings as if waking from a long sleep. Its eyes were a shiny gold and it had tiny, metallic rainbows fluttering from white scale to white scale.

"Wow…" gasped Marie. Slowly, as if in a daze, Marie crawled over to the dragon, a hand stretching out.

Eragon smiled. He had felt exactly like her. Marie laid a hand on the dragon.

"Ahh!" she shrieked as she yanked her hand back and grasped her body. Pain was lancing up and down. Her vision became blurry. Feelings that she had kept long inside seemed to break in upon her as if what had caused them had happened again.

As soon as it had started…it stopped. Marie hugged herself, a tear dribbling down her cheek…or was that sweat? Marie didn't know.

Suddenly she felt another presence in her mind. She suddenly felt hunger, happiness and the will to be free. But it wasn't from her…who was it from?

The dragon squealed as if to answer the question that was lingering in her mind.

"Wow…" Marie said again, looking up at the dragon. After the pain she had gone through…she wondered if she was really supposed to be a Rider.

"It's hungry…" Marie said to Eragon, feeling a tad stupid. He had a dragon hatch for him before. He should know!

Eragon just gave her a smile and stood, walking over to the fire. The little white dragon took a step with wobbly legs. Its claws were pure crystal, also see-through. The scales beneath its spikes appeared to have a gold tint and two crystal spikes poked out of the tip of its tail, like daggers. It was probably going to turn into a large maize when the dragon grew.

"This is so amazing," said Marie taking 4 long strips of meat from Eragon.

"That's what I thought when I first got Saphira. She's my best friend now." Eragon stroked the large blue dragon, who snorted and curled up around him.

"This little guy's a feisty eater!" smiled Marie as the white dragon snapped 3 slices of meat out of her hand, chomping noisily.

She fed the last on to the mini dragon and the creature took to sitting in her lap and licking the remains and juice of Marie's fingers.

Marie's forest green eyes sparkled off the fire as she dragon began to make a purring noise, tickling the girl's legs.

"I wish this would've happened after Dras-Leona," said Brom. Marie looked up and realized that he was watching the whole time. The baby dragon glanced up and cocked its head at Brom.

Marie smiled slightly as she saw the look of joy in Brom's eyes. She snapped out of glancing at either old man or dragon and turned her attention to the upcoming news.

"Why are we going to Dras-Leona?" she asked and picked up the dragon, setting it by Saphira to stand

"Eragon…seeks to find someone," said Brom. Marie looked at Eragon who was leaning against his dragon with hard eyes.

Now it was Marie's turn to wonder. A reflection of her thoughts brushed against her mind. Marie smiled down at her dragon and bent to stroke its scales.

She looked back up at Eragon. Maybe he looked so angry because it had something to do with his family. Or maybe and enemy…whatever it was, it made him angry.

Eragon looked up, sensing eyes on him. He glanced up to see Marie, bent over her dragon, staring at him with confusion and worry. He sighed and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and sat down, talking to her new friend. For some reason, he didn't want to burden her even more with his own problems.

Built swept over him as he realized what he was dragging her into. Brom he could understand but…he didn't know if he wanted to do this to Marie…or her dragon.

Brom had been right. It was unlucky for the dragon to be born a few days before they hit Dras-Leona. It was a horrid place and would frighten Marie.

_You are troubled again, young one. What is the problem this time? _Saphira twisted her large neck around and nuzzled the teen. He reached out a hand and stroked her smooth muzzle.

_I don't know…I don't think we should take Marie into Dras-Leona…she could get hurt. She has the least chance of surviving and doesn't know magic or how to fight! _Eragon blurted his feelings out to his dragon quickly, as if worrying about her was a crime.

_Eragon…either way…Marie has a downside. If she goes in the city, she'll be in danger. If she stays out here with her dragon and me she'll be unhappy and her confidence will drop as well. _Saphira snorted with a sigh.

_I'll have to talk to Brom. In the mean time, we should train her. She needs to be prepared for anything…_Eragon sighed, thinking about how he hadn't been prepared to go to his home and be swept away by his dragon, only to go back to his house and find one of his only family members be killed…by the Ra'zac.

"Eragon?" demanded Marie. Eragon shook his head and looked up again. Marie was staring at him again, worried eyes flicking around. She looked like she had been calling his name for a while.

"Huh? Sorry…just spaced out…whatcha need?" he mumbled.

"Brom said something about magic. Can I use magic too?" she asked. She was now cradling her dragon, who was making soft noises of pleasure that Eragon had recognized from Saphira.

"Yea, you can use it. Here…let me show you," said Eragon, walking over. They both sat down next to each other and Eragon grabbed a pebble.

Marie watched, her eyes widening. Eragon's face had become hard and determined. The rock suddenly lifted up- in mid air! It was amazing. Eragon looked like he was doing it with ease.

Eragon looked away and the pebble dropped immediately. Marie picked up a pebble and willed it to rise. Nothing happened. Marie tried again. Nothing.

She concentrated hard. It was just her and the pebble. Her dragon's presence lingered in the back of her mind, as if helping her. Energy pulsed through her and she suddenly felt a watery barrier in her mind.

Marie almost pulled back, uncomfortable with the feeling. Her dragon urged her on with feeling. Marie pushed forward. It was almost like an image of the pebble lifting into the air.

Suddenly the weight of the pebble was gone.

Marie's eyes shot open and the weight returned. Eragon smiled at her.

"You did it! You lifted it. Soon you'll be able to concentrate more," he said.

Brom walked over and they ate a quick meal before heading to bed.

Marie curled up with her dragon, wondering what events the rest of her life held for her now that she was a Rider…

_Please tell me how you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Friendship

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre: Wow! Do you really think so? I'm flattered! Nobody's ever said anything like that! Thanks! I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!_

_Rittzi: You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks. I am trying to be as descriptive as possible. Enjoy!_

_Meira Evenstar: I was so eager to get to that part! Well there is a little Eragon/OC in this chapter and the gender and name of Marie's little white dragon is finally found out!_

_Shadow Riku: Hi! Thanks for reading. You'll find out the gender in this chapter! I hope you like it._

_OneWhoWalksWithPigeons: Hi! Where did you find the idea for your screen name? I like it. I'm glad you like Marie's dragon. I might change the name of my story because it sounds so plain and the story is kinda about Marie, her dragon, Eragon and his dragon. Ok? Give me any ideas if you have em! Read on!_

_Sorcerer of Darkness: Thanks. I'm glad you got a good first impression of Eragon stories. Not all of them are bad. I'm glad you don't think mine is. I admit that I kinda made Brom mean but thew rest of the time he's…him. Hope you like!_

_alicia: Thanks! You're the second person to think so. I'm glad I made a good descriptive dragon and I'm thrilled to see that everyone liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter._

_taylor: I thank you for loving my story and I think this chapter is what you were waiting for! Please review! _

Chapter 6: A Growing Friendship

Marie woke up early the next morning, her body aching and her head throbbing. The horse ride had gotten her saddle sore and just making that tiny pebble float had given her a migraine that lasted half the night.

She gave a slight groan as she stood. Tiny rays of sunlight had barely risen over the horizon, leaving the rest of the sky pink, purple, blue and then in the farthest corner away, black.

She looked around at her companions that she'd only met two days ago and now was traveling with them. There was Brom who even though he had lost his temper yesterday, made Marie feel safe. Then there was Eragon, who was handsome and nice. He had proven to be a very good friend in the very little time she knew him. There was Saphira. She was a massive blue dragon with a broad head and a wise eye. Marie knew nothing would stand in-between the bond she and Eragon shared.

The newest member was the little pearl dragon. Marie had yet to name it and could not think of anything good. The dragon was also too young to specify its gender so still, she was at a loss except for common names unworthy for a dragon like, Pearly or Starlight. The names also sounded a bit feminine and she didn't want to offend her new best friend in any way.

The baby dragon, sensing its new partner's wake, raised its head to look at her. It stretched its wings and gave a snort.

Marie sighed looking over the landscape. It wasn't much…just trees.

"Oh!" she uttered the slight cry as she felt something brush against her mind. She realized it was the baby dragon.

Sighing, she looked down as the dragon uttered a snort. She gave it a warm smile and lifted it up.

A louder, stronger snort made her jump and look behind her, clutching the newborn defensively.

Saphira was looking at her with a big blue eye. The dragon's face was expressionless.

"Hey Saphira, how are you?" Marie asked. She looked at the dragon and imagined hers just as big. Suddenly an image of a blue dragon and a white dragon flying together with Riders passed through Marie's head.

"Was that from you?" Marie asked to her baby dragon. A wave of denial blew past in her head.

Marie shot her head up and looked at Saphira. The pretty beast appeared to smiling.

Marie smiled. She thought about the image and realized it was Eragon, her and Saphira flying with a much larger baby dragon. Her forest green eyes glistened in the morning light as she admired how strong and powerful her dragon looked. She couldn't make out details but she knew she was going to fly.

A throbbing from her right wrist made her grasp it. It was painful. The pain had stopped once she had gone to sleep but now it started again…feeling worse.

"I knew that would eventually become to painful to ignore," said a voice. Marie turned slightly to see Eragon. He had a grim smirk on and strode up to her.

He took her hand gently and ran his hand along the surface. He noticed Marie didn't wince once.

He ran a soothing finger up her hand and barely touched her wrist when-

"Oww!" she shrieked and yanked her hand back, cringing. The white dragon squealed painfully, feeling Marie's hurt.

"Oh, man. This is going to be harder than I thought." Eragon mumbled, his face full of sympathy as tears streamed down Marie's face, dampening the loose black hair. "Brom, Marie's hurt. Wake up."

The old man rose with a start and stomped over. He swished past Eragon and grabbed Marie's arm.

"Stop!" she yelped, trying to take her hand back. She was now crying freely. _It must feel awful_, Eragon thought to Saphira as Marie collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

_It pains even me to see some one so young and innocent suffer. _Saphira agreed turning her head away.

Pain lanced down Marie's arm and across her mind as mental and physical overwhelmed her.

Brom shoved her hand back at her and stalked over to the bags. He grabbed something out and walked back over. It was a long string of cloth.

Marie winced in pain and tried as hard as she could to hold back tears as Brom wrapped her arm up. She knew he was being gentle but the pain was great.

Her dragon bean to flap its wings madly. It was trying hard to fly onto Marie's shoulder but it was still too young. Eragon lifted it up and set it on the other teen's shoulder, making the dragon lick his gloved fingers in delight.

With a tie and a rip, Marie's arm was wrapped. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes as her baby dragon nuzzled her.

"Before we leave, we need to train you in the art of swordsmanship," said Brom. He walked over to the tree lining, everyone watching as he picked up two sticks.

He walked back over and handed Eragon one and Marie the other. Marie grasped it in her left hand reluctantly. She would have to give it her all if she wanted to beat Eragon.

Eragon was thinking the exact opposite. He decided he was going to go easy on her. Her wrist was broken bad and she was exhausted from the previous day's events that she couldn't possibly have more energy to do him any harm.

Eragon took his battle stance. He twirled the stick expertly in his hand and prepared for the easiest dual he'd ever have in his life.

Marie followed his stance but didn't try to twirl her stick. She felt that she looked like a fool enough, holding a stick and she didn't want to seem any more like it if she dropped it.

"Go," said Brom. Eragon lunged forward coming at her uphanded.

Marie screamed and zipped out of the way. Anger flowed into her. Eragon could've hurt her bad! She swung around and slashed Eragon's legs. He growled and shoved Marie to the ground with a shoulder. She kicked up and swung her stick at Eragon's face. He smoothly caught her hand and threw her to the ground, keeping the stick at her throat.

"You jerk!" Marie snarled. She ignored the fact that if the stick had been a sword, he could've killed her and she swung her legs, throwing the teen to the floor.

Marie leaped up and threw her stick at Eragon, hitting his shoulder. "You could've hurt me charging like that!"

"I-well…that's the general idea. We're going to get bruises battling so…please…you don't have to yell." Eragon mumbled, trying his best to look sorry, strong and meek at the same time.

"The general idea?" Marie snapped. She balled up a fist and shook it in Eragon's face. "How is hurting me helping me learn?"

"To help prepare you for the future!" Eragon yelled, tired of her weak, defenseless act. "You're gonna get hurt! You could get a leg, an arm or even your nose chopped off! Little bruises are nothing Marie!"

"Well you can't blame _me _for being afraid of getting hurt, Eragon! I have felt physical and mental pain before and I don't like it! I know the future's going to be bad but we're not in the future! We're in the now so get used to it!" Marie yelled back knowing half of what she had just said sounded stupid and had nothing to do with their argument.

Marie stormed away, stroking her dragon swiftly. She went over to the edge of the forest and began to fret and pout.

Eragon glared at her. He mumbled to himself softly and began to speak with Saphira as Brom shook his head and walked into the forest for some unknown reason.

"I wish you were old enough to talk…" cried Marie to her baby dragon. "Then I'd be able to name you and ask you advice and stuff…"

Tears were pouring down her face now. Sadness and sympathy and sorry brushed against her mind. Marie didn't want to fight with Eragon. She had just been so surprised.

Breathing a shaky sigh, Marie trudged over to her pack with her baby dragon, not looking at Eragon. She grabbed the book she had taken from Jeod's and went over to a log.

Marie didn't want to read at the moment. She flipped to the back of the book to the name index of dragons. Marie was tired of calling her new friend, baby dragon or the little dragon…it needed a proper name.

"How about…Reliard? I think it means loyal…" said Marie. The dragon voiced its opened through feeling. It was definitely not interested.

Marie sighed and flipped through the pages and began to discuss the manner with her dragon's feelings. The baby would also nod or shake its head or give a growl or something. "How about Fosen? It means smart."

The baby dragon didn't approve. Marie flipped through more. "Elenaleth?"

"No? Ok…Thonord?"

"No…How about Lirern? It means faerie. Nope?"

"Ok…(sigh)…how's Celebrindal? No…I thought that was too long, too."

"How about Luthien? It means unite…ok…fine…"

"How's…Oropher…it means braveheart…"

"You think it's ok? Are you a boy? You are? Great!"

Marie smiled down at the little buy dragon. He had felt that Oropher was a nice name but wanted to hear more.

"Alright…how's Singollo? It means light…" asked Marie. He shook his little white head. His golden eyes watching her like an inquisitive hawk.

"Ok…I'm done. What name do you want?" Marie asked, closing the book.

_Oropher…_Marie leaped of the log and scrambled away from the dragon as words appeared in her mind. She recognized them to be male but clear and almost ringy.

"Did you just…" Marie mumbled. Eragon looked around from where he was talking with Saphira by her head and started to glare but stopped once he saw her casting wild eyes as her dragon.

"Yes…it can speak. Only a few words at first but then it's almost like they become a dictionary," said Eragon with a small smile as he walked over to her. She was staring at the dragon with confused eyes. She looked at Eragon walking over to her and relaxed.

"Wha…how can _you _communicate with Saphira…without talking?" Marie asked. Trying to start an unawkward conversation.

"I just think to her." Eragon said. He smiled a little wider.

Marie sighed and thought, _Oropher…can you here me?_

_Marie…_said the male voice before. Assurance flooded into Marie and she smiled at Oropher. The dragon appeared to smile back. He crawled over and began to flap his wings hard.

Marie flashed him proud feelings as the dragon managed to flutter up to her waist. Marie caught him and placed him on her shoulder where he licked her fingers. His pearly white scales flashed in the rising sun, his golden eyes string at her lovingly.

Marie turned to Eragon.

"Thanks…for your help…I'm sorry I was rude. I was just so surprised." Marie explained moving her arms around. She avoided his piercing stare, not wanting to predict his feelings.

"Yea…I'm sorry too. I was…too hard. I should've took it slow first…sorry," said Eragon, surprising Marie so much she looked up to see _him _looking away.

His face turned the weird blank again.

Suddenly he turned crimson and shot death glares at Saphira.

Marie cocked her head at this. "What did she say?"

Eragon turned an even deeper shade of red. "Nothing! She was just being…" He shot the dragon another dirty look. "Funny…"

Marie gave a slight smile. A male voice filtered into her head. _Marie…hungry…food…_

"Oh! Sorry!" cried Marie and she yanked her hands down to grab some food from her bag.

She yelped as a sharp stab of pain shot up her arm and then began to reach down to grab some meat slowly with her left.

Cracking in the dense forest caused Eragon to yank out a sword. It drooped slightly in his hands as he looked towards the sound.

Marie could tell Eragon hadn't used it before. Fear shivered down her spine and she could feel a strange growl rising from her throat. No! It was Oropher.

"Stay back," said Eragon barely above a whisper, standing protectively in front of her and her baby dragon. Marie bent down and grabbed a stick and took a battle stance behind the boy teen. Saphira growled deep, the trees vibrating softly from the noise. Oropher also took a battle stance, preparing to lunge at anything that came close, his sharp little teeth barred.

"Whoa! Hey, it's only me!" called a voice and none of them let their guard down until Brom was fully out of the trees.

He gave them a small, rare smile. "I see you two have made up."

He turned to Marie who was stroking Oropher's scales, softly. "Did you name it?"

Marie sighed and turned to him with a small smile of her own. "Yea. _His _name is Oropher."

"Braveheart…that's a good name for him." Brom said smiling at the curious pearly dragon, who had turned around and was licking part of the gold on his back near his spikes. "He certainly was brave to stick almost fight when he's so small. I also saw…you were in battle stance."

Marie blushed cherry red at this and quickly tossed aside the stick she had been holding.

"Don't feel ashamed. Anything can be used as a weapon," said Brom, placing down a few dead rabbits over a fire he had built in what seemed like seconds.

Marie smiled softly at this and then sat down with a groan, rubbing her right wrist thoughtfully as Oropher laid down on her shoulder, tail hanging off and neck woven around to rest on her other shoulder. He let a wing droop slightly and breathed a sigh that sounded almost like a tired puppy's.

After eating and Marie and Eragon practicing with sticks again (Eragon went easy like he said and Marie 'beat' him), they saddled up the horses and Saphira took off.

Brom pushed Marie up in the saddle and began to lead them out of the clearing, Eragon leading with Cadoc as Marie looked down at Oropher who was sitting in her bag, poking his head out.

"You can't do that…keep you're head in." Marie said quietly as Brom pulled Snowfire out and onto the branchy path.

When Oropher continued to poke his head out, Marie began to will with her heart that he'd stay there not showing himself. The dragon cooperated, his feelings of wanting to please flashing through her mind.

Then they began to ride their journey a little less awkward as friendships and bonds became stronger.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: A First Encounter

Chapter 7: A First Encounter

Marie hopped down off Snowfire after another long day of riding. They had trained three times more during the day and the girl could tell muscle was growing. She could also lift a pebble in the air for ten minutes straight without having too much energy drained.

Oropher had practiced flying at every stop and was now able to fly onto Mary's shoulder, though he was reasonably tired afterward.

Marie had now gotten so used to riding with Brom that he began to talk to her and every now and then, Eragon would break in and ride in unison.

Besides talking to Brom, Marie was looking forward more and more to the times when Eragon would ride beside and chat. She even began to look forward to sparring. Magic practice for her was fun because Eragon began teasing her about her skill, often making her lose concentration. Other times, she would be disappointed when Eragon went off with Saphira and admired longingly as the soared out of sight each time. (Brom used that time to teach her how to horse-back ride. It didn't improve much.)

Oropher was also a good friend to talk to. Since he couldn't comment on anything, only feel, Marie often had mental conversations where he listened. She loved that she was finally being heard out and nobody had to know about it.

Marie's wrist hadn't healed very much and she could hear small conversations where the males would discuss whether or not they should use magic. For some reason, Brom discouraged that and told Eragon to let it go. Eragon usually left the conversations in an irritated manner.

Eragon leaped off Cadoc and he and Marie led the horses through another trail, this one bushy instead of branchy.

Brom followed and the trees soon began to appear. They settled their camp and Marie began to practice using magic.

"I'm going to get a drink," said Eragon. Marie and Brom nodded as Oropher curled up next to Saphira.

Marie reached out with her mind to the pebble and almost instantly reached the watery barrier. She pushed against it and burst through it, as if taking in a wanted breath.

Marie strained to keep her eyes open as she concentrated hard, trying to lift the pebble.

To her glee, it began to hover and stayed in mid-air above her hand. Marie reached out farther, having newfound energy. Oropher pushed his way in and helped her as she willed the little rock to revolve around her hand.

The rock moved and then faltered. It began to drop as if in slow motion as she felt some anxiety and distrust towards someone from Oropher.

The rock pulled out of the motion, as Marie felt something huge grab her.

"Whoa!" she shrieked as she was tugged under something large. A blue shade covered their view and Marie knew it was Saphira's wings.

"What is going on?" demanded Brom as he tried to free himself from Saphira's grasp. Oropher was wiggling on the other side of Marie but as soon as he had started, he stopped.

_What's going on? Try and speak! _Cried Marie with her mind as she, too, began clawing the ground for an escape.

She felt Oropher trying to calm her and then two words with a male voice flashed into her head. _Eragon. Trouble._

Marie told Brom what Oropher had said and he stopped struggling.

Swift footsteps could be heard and then Saphira moved, presumably whacking her tail.

"Stop. It's me!" a voice yelled. Marie recognized Eragon's voice.

"Oops?" he growled from outside. Marie assumed he was talking with his dragon. "Where's Brom, Marie and Oropher?"

"I'm right here," snapped Brom from beside Marie. "Tell your crazy dragon to release us; she wouldn't even listen to Marie or Oropher."

"Let them go!" yelled Eragon's voice. "Didn't you tell them?"

Instantly Saphira's wings lifted and Marie, Brom and Oropher popped out, looking bewildered, angry and confused.

"What's going on?" snapped Brom.

"I found an Urgal footprint. And it's fresh."

Brom put on a serious face and began to wipe away camp. Marie grabbed her bag and held Oropher close, looking round with wild green eyes. "Saddle the horses. We're leaving."

He turned when Eragon just stood there and Marie shifted uneasily.

"My arm…I think I broke it," Eragon, mumbled swaying a bit off to the side.

Brom cursed and saddled Snowfire and Cadoc while the two teens stood off to the side feeling useless. He told Saphira to fly ahead and she took off, her blue scales blending in the darkness.

He helped Eragon and Marie get on the two horses just as a faint call of a hunting horn sounded. Panic shot through both teens.

Brom spoke again, taking the charge. "They must have found where we were and probably Saphira's tracks. They will chase us now. It's not their nature to let prey escape."

More horns sounded and Cadoc and Snowfire began to prance uneasily. Marie and Eragon grasped the reins tightly with their left hands.

"We better run," said Brom another horn sounded, much nearer. His face went blank as he called Saphira.

She swooped in and stood with half open wings as Brom yanked Eragon off Cadoc. "Leave him. Go with Saphira. You'll be safer with her."

Eragon hopped onto Saphira reluctantly. "What about you and Marie? You guys could get hurt!"

"Don't worry about us! Marie knows enough about riding to stay on Snowfire." Brom said and he pulled himself on Cadoc.

"At least let me take Oropher! He might not be able to stay in Marie's pack at a full gallop!" demanded Eragon. He held out a hand and the pearly dragon looked at Marie in question.

_Go ahead…be safe…_Marie willed. Oropher reluctantly fluttered over and clung on to Eragon's arm. Eragon looked at Marie as he grabbed Saphira's neck.

Marie was shaking as another horn blasted sounding almost on top of them.

"GO!" screamed Brom. Saphira kicked off and the two riders heeled the horses.

Marie threw her arms around Snowfire as the horse galloped without request next to Cadoc. Wind swept and scratched at her tan face as the horses galloped onto the road.

It was if she was in a dream. The thundering hooves of the horses, the shaking flowing movements, the Urgal horns blasting painfully in her ear. Her wrist had stabbing sharp pains erupt from it as she clung to the white horse with both arms.

Marie stole a glance at Brom, trying to keep her eyes open. Fear crept up in her as she realized Snowfire was slowing.

"Go! Go!" Marie cried, kicking the animal. But Snowfire just didn't have the same effect of riding on her as he did Brom. He refused to listen to the endless kicking in his sides.

Marie almost burst into tears as Snowfire slammed his front hooves into the ground and stopped.

Pounding from behind made her look around. Massive creatures were pounding away on trail horses.

"Oh!" cried Marie in fear. They were ugly and horned and were carrying hard weapons.

A piercing roar ripped through the plains. Snowfire reared in fright as something huge dropped out of the sky and landed in front of them.

It was Saphira and Eragon!

Marie wanted to voice her thanks but Eragon had a hand out and was shushing her discreetly.

Marie stroked Snowfire and pulled back on the reins, her wrist throbbing painfully. The horse, breathing hard began to back away, snorting every now and then.

A deep, horrible voice spoke out, making Marie cringe. "Our master wishes to speak with you human!"

Marie looked up at Eragon's brown haired head as he replied. "Who is your master?"

The voice spoke again more cruelly and Marie could hear the shifting of the trail horses. "His name does not deserve to be given to one as low as yourself. He rules the sky and holds dominance over the earth. You are no more than a stray ant to him. Yet he has decreed that you shall be brought before him, _alive._ Take heart that you have become worthy of such notice!"

"I'll never go with you nor any of my enemies!" spoke out Eragon. "Whether you serve Shade, Urgal, or some twisted fiend I've not heard of, I have no wish to parley with him."

"That is a grave mistake," growled the voice that Marie was now sure of was an Urgal. "There is no way to escape him. Eventually you will stand before our master. If you resist, he will fill your days with agony."

"Keep your offer and tell your master crows can eat his entrails for all I care!" snarled Eragon.

Marie's eyes widened, as the Urgals became angry-and attacked.

To be continued… sorry to those who reviewed. I'll talk to you if you review this chapter...TY! 


	8. Chapter 8: You Care for Me?

_KrazieShadowNinja: Wow! You really want to know what happens don't you? Well…I'm feeling nice so…here's a chapter._

_Zenna: Oh, Murtagh will be in it. I'm going off the book so he _has _to be in it. He is a good character. Oh and…very interesting way to express yourself to my other story. Vague…very vague. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter._

_Rittzi: No! You can't not continue! I love your story…please? I'll give you a cookie! (Looks at Ritz hopefully, batting eyelashes) Well…(sigh)…if you don't, you still have to review my story. I know you said you would but I must have confirmation. As I always say, a lost reviewer means a lost friend…ok so maybe I don't say that but it's true! Enjoy!_

_OneWhoWalksWithPigeons: I am so happy that you like my story. I always get all cheerful when I get reviews!_

_Meira Evenstar: Here's your update! I'm so glad you liked it. It was real nice!_

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre: Dude! Here's your update! Lol._

_figi-mermaid: I like it. You don't mind if I use it do you? I'm so glad you read it again. I'm also very pleased at the praise. It comes highly from you. Thanks again and I hope this is a good chapter and…would you like to be my beta? I have one for my pokemon but I think you'd be good for Eragon. Will you?_

_orangeraisins: Thanks for the review! Here's the update. I can't tell you the order my chapters come. I post them randomly but if I stop for a while, reviews usually bring me back to speed._

_A/N: I have just seen the cover of Eldest. It's a red dragon! That means in the second book, another hatches! Does anybody want to take a wild guess at whose dragon it is? I vote that it's Roran's dragon. In fact, I think that Eragon and Roran are going to fight! I also believe that Murtagh is going to die in the last battle before the end…or maybe from Galbatorix. I like Murtagh but…that's what I think._

Chapter 8: You Care for Me?

"Jierda!" Eragon barked, raising the hand with his _gedwey ignasia_. Beams of light lanced from it, hitting each of the Urgals squarely in the chest. He spun around and waved at Marie weakly. "Go! Go! Run!"

Marie yanked Snowfire around and willed him to run with her mind. Snowfire bolted, throwing his head wildly. As Marie grasped her arms around the white stallion's neck, she twisted around to look behind her.

Eragon had fallen off Saphira and the dragon was doing its best to fight away the remaining Urgals with her tail and claws.

Marie couldn't take it. As pain lanced up her arm, she swung Snowfire around and heeled him towards Saphira. She reached out to Oropher.

_Where are you? _She called. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw an Urgal sneaking up by Saphira.

"Saphira! Look out!" Marie yelled. The Urgal reacted before Saphira could do anything. It instead spun around and threw a punch at Marie as she came in with Snowfire.

"Whoa!" she screamed as she bent low. The fist passed over and flew back. Snowfire gave a sharp whinny and reared. Marie felt herself sliding.

Snowfire gave a buck and with a thud, Marie was off. The Urgal raised his fist again and whacked down. Marie rolled swiftly on the floor, her eyes widening in terror as the fist landed two inches by her face.

Another presence tapped into Marie's mind as she ran out of the way from another blow of the Urgal.

_Oropher? _Marie asked worriedly. Where was he?

Marie almost let herself get hit as she was taken by surprise from a female voice. _Get on!_

_Who is this? Saphira? _Marie asked. Suddenly, a punch from the Urgal came her way and Marie was too slow to react.

Marie was hurtled a few yards away, only uttering small groans in the pain she was feeling. Intense lurches traveled up her legs, stomach and chest and finished by adding more pain to her almost unbearable wrist.

_Get up Marie! _Saphira called.

Weakly, Marie lifted herself up and began to limp towards Saphira. Her vision became blurry and confused but she could still make out the giant blue body in front of her.

She felt around and grabbed onto Saphira's tail. She reached out to the giant dragon. _Where's Oropher? _

_He glided down and landed with Brom when the old one looked around to see where you were. Hurry! _Saphira's grunts were loud as she thwacked her tail at the three remaining Urgals.

Marie picked up her pace, her body throbbing in unnoticed and unwanted pain. She just had to get up there.

Marie shut her eyes as she sat in the saddle and wrapped her arms around Saphira's neck.

Loud flapping could be heard beside her and Marie began to wish she could be awake to witness her first flight. Suddenly, Marie remembered Snowfire, probably panicking and cantering aimlessly. With her last ounce of strength, Marie willed the white stallion to go to Brom.

Darkness swelled around Marie as new thoughts of worry pushed into her. Where was Brom? Was Eragon with him? Was Eragon alive…was…Eragon…

Marie shot up, opening her eyes to feel them stinging. It was just the sun…

Marie realized that she was in a clearing. Her stomach and chest were pounding with pain and her wrist was so overwhelmed with it that it was numb.

A white lump was sitting next to her. It was Oropher. Marie quickly scooped him up into her arms, ignoring the throbs of protest she got from her body.

A stirring body a few feet away from her made her look that way. Eragon was rising with a groan. He opened his eyes and turned to her. "Hey."

"Hi…" she mumbled. She tried to sit up but pain lanced through her again.

"Where is everybody?" asked Eragon as he stood. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees.

"I don't know…I feel horrible," Marie groaned, her head spinning wildly. Oropher touched her mind with sympathy and comfort. Marie gave him a weak smile and then forced herself up. She stumbled forward and like Eragon, fell to her knees.

Pain lurched through her body, causing her breathing to go heavy. Just then both of them realized the heavy splints that had been placed on their wrists.

"The horses aren't here…" Eragon mumbled. He tried to contact Saphira but got nothing. Without her, half of his mind felt like an empty space.

"Maybe Brom took them for a ride…" Marie suggested. Eragon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Marie flushed at her own stupidity. "Yea…just saying…"

He gave her a grim smile before trying to get to his feet. He groaned as he managed to stand.

"What happened back there?" Eragon asked. He looked at her as she grimaced when another jet of pain shot throughout her body. His face flashed with eternal sympathy. "I remember an Urgal coming up behind Saphira and then he turned away and attacked something. What was it?"

Marie gave him a weak smile and then raised her hand before going breathless again as she took a step.

"You!" he demanded. Eragon took a step towards her with halfway open arms, looking like he wanted to hold her and shake her at the same time. He immediately started speaking fast, pacing at the same speed and ignoring the pain.

"How could you do that? That was crazy! Thank you…you saved Saphira-maybe me! Never do that again! You could get hurt! You could be killed-"

"Are my ears deceiving me?" interrupted Marie staring at him with a sly smile. He stopped and looked at her in mid walk. His face was pulled tight in concern and anger and his eyes were reflecting that. "Is the brave, powerful, almighty Eragon worried…about me?"

Eragon looked stunned for a moment and then went on the defense. "What? Of course…I'm just worried because you're-did I say worried? I meant concerned! I'm concerned because you're the third Rider!"

Marie's smile stayed as Eragon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. A weird sound made them both look down. Oropher was wearing a dog-like grin and was making an almost chuckling kind of noise.

Eragon turned a deep shade of red once he too realized what Oropher was doing.

Marie felt a light brush against her mind as Oropher talked to her. _I think you're enjoying the interrogation as much as he doesn't._

Marie turned a deep shade of red as well. _Why you little-_

The laughing continued as both of them turned away. There was when Marie noticed the stew over the fire.

"Eragon…let's eat," she said quietly. He turned around and saw it as well.

The three companions spent the rest of the morning finishing their meal and resting. Soon afternoon came and their strength grew enough to do some light sparring with their left hands. After that, Marie and Eragon practiced with magic and Eragon began to teach her how to build barriers around her mind.

To do that, he had to try and get in to it. Marie chose to imagine a huge wave of thick water that would spurt and slash out at an attacker. It was hard to protect _and _attack her mind…but Eragon didn't do much…his weapon was a 'sharp' feather.

He really didn't want to invade her mind. Anytime he got close he felt her feelings…reluctance…doubt…burning misery…a bit happiness…and then…Oropher would break in and push him out. Marie would stay quiet for about a half an hour afterwards.

The afternoon weared on. Eragon walked over to a large boulder with a bowel shaped puddle in it and began to scry, using the words of the ancient language, _draumr kopa_.

While he was doing this, Marie was beginning to marvel at Oropher's beauty. His scales were still their beautiful white color, his crystals were just as majestic and his gorgeous golden eyes were just like Eragon's brown ones- intent and pretty.

They touched minds and Marie began to chat. Oropher was now speaking properly after doing a great deal of listening most of the time.

_So, what do you think is in store for us? _He asked curling up in her lap after flying around the perimeter of the campsite.

Marie sighed and leaning back against a pine. _I don't know…maybe we'll join the Varden. That'd be cool…but then we'd have to hide everywhere…I want to see the world…not hide from it._

_Yes…I can't wait till I've grown big enough so we _can _see the world. That would be very nice. _Oropher replied. Marie looked down and realized just how much he had grown. He had only his front half laid across her lap, while the other half was limp beside her. His tail stretched beyond him while his long wings lay tightly across his back as not to cause his Rider any discomfort.

_You're already the size of a big dog. In fact…I think dragons have dog in them. _Marie chuckled to herself.

At the comment, Oropher rose and walked away, stretching his wings (which were 6 feet across now) and flexing his crystal claws in the ground.

_Dragons should not be compared to animals so foul as those…snacks! _Oropher snarled to her and Marie shivered, feeling his distaste and anger. She grumbled at his comment, being very fond of dogs and sent him pictures of a little puppy in a basket she had seen. His reply was unwanted as his snake like tongue slithered out as he licked his chops, showing rows of canine, glistening teeth.

Marie chuckled and then sighed holding her knees close with throbbing arms. She shut her eyes, not wanting to feel her slight yet lingering pain. She thought about her parents…her mother, a beautiful woman with the same black hair that Marie had, her father, a handsome, young man, that could sometimes be too foolish for his own good. _Like becoming a merchant…_

_Do not linger in past memories. Your parents were good people but their time has come…don't let yourself be washed away by their haunting. _Oropher's voice had broken, sounding solemn and even a tad sorrowful.

_How would you know if they were good or not? _Marie asked remembering her father's occasional drinking. It never got bad but still…isn't drinking a bad sin?

_I visited your memories while your mind was weak during Eragon's testing. I tried to visit his as well…but he has put up a nice barrier that is too strong to me to break while I'm so young. _Oropher said breathing in and then giving a sigh, which kind of came out as a snort.

_Wow…he is the almighty Eragon. _Marie said with sarcasm.

_He is to you. _Oropher replied with a 'dragony' chuckle.

_Hush you! I might get you a muzzle to make sure nothing slips out of that wide mouth of yours! _Marie snapped and having the last laugh, she shut off her mind.

_Review! _


	9. Chapter 9: A Nice Talk

Chapter 9: A Nice Chat

As the threesome lay, sprawled out around the edge of the camp for a bit longer, the sound of flapping wings caught their attention. The group looked up, slightly dazed from the sunlight to see Saphira, big and blue, land in the center of the camp.

Brom hopped off, his beard and sword dripping with blood. His face was pulled tight and he stood there for a few minutes, glaring at them.

Marie opened her mouth to say something but stopped and looked away.

"Where were you?" asked Eragon, finally.

"Taking care of _your _mess!" Brom spat, angrily. Saphira put in a tired snort. She must've said something to Eragon because he shot her a glare.

Oropher padded up to Saphira and they touched noses, making the air ripple like water. Marie and Eragon wanted to say something about how cool it looked but Brom shushed him.

"What happened?" Eragon asked, a bit more defiant this time.

"What happened?" demanded Brom incredulously. "I told you! I've been trying to clean up your mess! Do you know what you did with that little magic trick of yours? Do you?"

"I stopped the Urgals from harming you or Marie," said Eragon, quietly.

"Yes," snarled Brom, "but that piece of magic nearly killed you! You and Marie! You two were sleeping for two days! There were twelve Urgals. _Twelve!_ But that didn't stop you from trying to throw them all the way to Teirm, now did it? What were you thinking? Sending a rock through each of their heads would've been the smart thing to do. But no, you had to knock them unconscious so they could run away later. I've spent the last two days trying to track them down. Even with Saphira, three escaped! You're little hero stunt didn't help either, so don't think you're innocent, Marie!"

"I didn't want to kill them," mumbled Eragon.

"It wasn't a problem at Yazuac."

"It was different then…I had no choice…this time seemed extreme…"

"Extreme!" Brom cried. He shook his fists in the air. "It's not extreme when they wouldn't show you the same mercy. And why, oh why, did you _show _yourself?"

"You said they had found Saphira's footprints. It didn't make any difference that they saw me," said Eragon defensively. Marie nodded, her having witnessed the whole thing. She thought Brom was being a bit unfair to Eragon _and _her.

Brom shook his head and wiped his brow, angrily. "I said they had _probably _found her tracks. We didn't know for certain. They might have believed they were chasing some stray travelers. But why would they think that now? After all, _you landed right in front of them! _ And since you let them live, they're scrambling all over the countryside with all sorts of fantastic tales! This might even get back to the Empire! You don't even deserve to be called a Rider after this, _boy. _And Marie! Why in the world did you go back? Saphira could've taken care of herself! Now they know there's another person with him! You are both probably the worst Riders in _history! _

"I was trying to help! Saphira could've been badly wounded!" cried Marie. Anytime she thought she did something right, it was wrong and visa-versa. She didn't know which was which anymore.

"Yeah! It was an accident!" growled Eragon. Oropher walked over and sat behind them, looking between Brom and the teens. He wondered which side he should choose.

Brom huffed and began washing his blade. Eragon turned to Saphira and Marie to Oropher. Both dragons said the same thing. _Speak with Brom._

"Would it help if we said we were sorry?" asked Eragon shoulders slumped.

Brom sighed and sheathed his sword. "No, it wouldn't. Your feelings can't change what happened."

He pointed at the too teens, who seemed to shrink. "You two did some very dangerous things that could give us trouble in the future. The very worst which could've cost both of your lives! You all most died! From now on you two are going to have to start thinking. There was a reason we were born with brains, not rocks."

"It's not as bad as you think," said Eragon. "They had orders to capture me. It's still unknown to everyone though that Marie is a Rider."

"Not as bad as I think, eh?" Brom mumbled, shaking his head in astonishment. "It's worse! Saphira told me you had spoken with the Urgals but she didn't mention this!"

Eragon and Marie quickly told the entire story about the confrontation, Marie picking it up when Eragon was knocked out until she was. Marie was a bit less defensive about her heroism since Brom had yelled at her, but after they were both done, he looked slightly impressed.

"So they have some sort of leader now, eh?" he asked.

Marie and Eragon both nodded, sitting down at the same time once they realized the tension was eased a bit.

"And you defied his wishes, insulted him, and attacked his men?" Brom rubbed his brow again. "I didn't think it could get worse. If the Urgals were killed, your rudeness would have gone unnoticed. Congratulations, you just made enemies with one of the most powerful being in Alagaesia."

"Ok…we made a few mistakes…" said Eragon, lowly. Brom shot him a look.

"Ok…maybe we made a lot of mistakes…we tried our best though…" Marie said, stroking Oropher with her head in her hand.

"What really worries me is the Urgal leader…" said Brom thinking.

"Yea…" mumbled Eragon.

Brom shook his head. He looked at the teens sitting on the floor.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded looking at them with a wide-eye expression. They stared back with their own confused ones. "Start sparring you lazy children!"

Marie and Eragon smiled to themselves, knowing that Brom would always be there…or would he?


	10. Chapter 10: The Capture

_Guess who's back to stay people? I am! And in the next half hour you are all going to be getting a major updating spree from yourrs truly! Update and enjoy!_

Chapter 10: The Capture

Marie and Eragon clashed swords with their left hands. They had been in the same spot for three days now, Brom insisting that their right arms heal before they move on. Eragon had showed horrid fury the first day but finally switched to sour sarcasm. He had seemed mad about something and Marie still did not know their actual destination. So, she had stayed quiet while Eragon was moody. They'd had to eat cold dinners every now and then and the dragons could only be visited from another clearing from far off.

They had used the ancient language to block the swords and Brom had lent Marie his. He was now watching as the two teens fought hard, noticing how they put all they had into every blow.

Marie pulled back and spun, black hair flying. Her sword met Eragon's halfway through causing her arm to shake at the impact.

Eragon also pulled way and lunged forward, Marie parrying with her blade, causing his to move downward. He shoved his shoulder forward while their swords were locked and tried to hit her. Marie yanked her sword away and put her hands up, throwing Eragon back.

He stumbled but caught himself, and Marie ran at him, her sword held high. Eragon took a chance and dove, slamming himself into her chest, throwing both of them onto the ground.

They rolled for a few seconds before they stopped, Marie landing on top of him. They stared into the other's eyes. Both began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Marie suddenly smiled to herself. She braced her hands on either side of Eragon's head and leaned in a little, as if preparing to kiss. Eragon looked extremely uncomfortable, and was moving his hands slightly, as if uncertain if he should touch her to move her or not.

Suddenly, Marie swung her leg over Eragon's body and scooped his head up with the under part. She held on tight and then flipped it over, swinging Eragon around and over.

He groaned with surprise and was about to get up when he felt the tip of cool metal by his Adam's apple. He looked up to see Marie staring down at him, hair wild, eyes sparkling, and sword to his throat.

"Good, Marie," said Brom, slowly, offering one of his rare compliments. "Catching an enemy off guard is another technique used to win. So, how did you think of…that particular stance?"

"I just know that when you're uncomfortable…that's all you think about," said Marie. She put on a wicked smile. "Kind of like riding with you."

Eragon chuckled as he stood and Brom scowled. Brom's tone turned sharp. "But I'd like to see more swordsmanship from the both of you. You'll probably get into more swordfights than fist."

"Fine," mumbled Eragon. He looked around the camp and sighed. "We're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. Your wrists are healing better now, though still try and avoid using them until they are fully recovered. We'll be heading out early in the morning so be prepared," said Brom. Eragon sighed, as if in relief and walked to the edge of the forest.

"I'm going to see Saphira. Do you want to come Marie?" he asked, glancing at her. Marie nodded, yearning to see Oropher.

"Don't get seen and if you're planning on flying, stay high," said Brom, sharply and he began sharpening the blade Marie had used.

The teens nodded and they began to pick their way through the forest. Another, wider clearing came into view and they were soon standing in the middle of it.

_Oropher? Want to come visit? _Marie called. Her mind searched until she felt the presence of her dragon.

_Marie? Finally. When are we leaving?_ The male voice entered her mind like the rich sound of bells. Marie smiled at the familiarity. She had become so close to Oropher that he was like her brother. She could hardly remember life without the dragon.

A loud swooping noise brushed around Marie and Eragon. They looked up, knowing perfectly what to expect. A pearly white bullet, shooting straight down, was getting nearer. Behind it was a larger, blue bullet and they appeared to be racing. It was Oropher and Saphira.

Saphira went alongside Oropher, her long neck giving her the advantage.

Her and Oropher stayed neck and neck. Finally, with two loud thumps, they hit the ground and cantered over, panting in a dog-like manner.

_Hey there. How are you? _Marie asked stroking the white dragon's face and neck. The gold in his eyes and under his spikes glimmered beautifully against the white.

_Great! Flying is the best experience in the world! It's so nice to be free from that dreaded sack of yours, bouncing along on those…horses. _Oropher growled with distaste. He and Saphira had grown to think any animal both companionable or able to be ridden were inferior to them and that humans were wasting their time when they had dragons.

_Hello, little one. You seem stressed. Tell me what is wrong while we fly. _Saphira nuzzled her head against Eragon's chest. Her scales shimmered a bright blue against the morning light.

_Ok. I wish Marie didn't have to stay behind. Oropher's still too little to ride. Maybe he'll be big enough after Dras-Leona. Anyway, let's go. _Eragon told her, rubbing his brow tiredly. With the finding of Marie, the chase after the Ra'zac had been postponed. He and Brom still hadn't told her, but Eragon felt the information privet.

"I'm going for a fly. I'll see you in a few, ok?" asked Eragon, looking at Marie as he slid on to Saphira's back.

Marie sighed, solemnly and suppressed a smile, looking at him. "Yea, ok. Have fun!"

Eragon, felt a little reluctant but shrugged. Saphira flapped her wings and shot into the air, Eragon waving to Marie. She gave a small wave and turned away as they flew out of sight.

She felt sympathy from Oropher as he touched her mind. She looked towards him with a small, weak smile.

_You'll be up there. I'm sorry. I can't grow any faster. _Oropher laid his head on her shoulder as she sat down on the ground.

_Yea. _Marie mumbled in her mind, remembering the image Saphira had sent her. The one when the four of them, her, Oropher, Eragon and Saphira, were flying joyously together.

Marie kind of felt left out. Eragon and Saphira always flew and Oropher could fly anytime he wished. But not her…she was stuck on the ground with the horses and Brom, both have probably never seen the skies.

The fact that Marie couldn't even soar with them made her feel like a bad Rider.

Marie sighed and began to wander aimlessly around the forest. Oropher had gotten bored and after a million 'I'm sorry to leave you alone' s he flew off to find Saphira and Eragon.

Marie was walking along the brush when she came into a beautiful clearing. Long, lush grass with high flowers covered the ground and the sun beat down giving it a magical touch.

The teen suddenly found herself in overwhelming happiness. She twirled with a gleeful giggle, black hair flowing and fell on her back, the thick grass cushioning her fall. Her mind wandered back to the sky and she fell asleep.

She dreamed a wonderful dream. She and Eragon were racing side by side on their dragons, their faces glowing and red from the wind. The dragons were deep into the race as well, the dog-like grin planted onto their faces, their scales shinning beautifully in the sunlight. Below them, Brom was racing across a lush, never-ending meadow wearing bright, white robes. He was riding Snowfire bareback so the white stood out brilliantly on both of them. Beside them, Cadoc was galloping freely, his copper colored coat shining gold in the sunlight. He was throwing back his head and whinnying happily as he looked up with adoration at the dragon Riders. Suddenly, two evil looking dragons came into the picture. A huge black one with a dangerous mace and a smaller red one breathing fire. The Rider's faces were blurred as if the dream didn't know how to make them, but they were both evil. Marie woke with a start just as the dragons attacked.

Marie jetted up. Darkness surrounded her in the meadow. The sounds of the night were calling plaintively as she stood.

"Oh, no," mumbled Marie. She had slept for hours. She knew she had needed the rest but Eragon and Brom had know idea where she was and Oropher couldn't reach her while she was dreaming.

She dug into her mind and reached out to Oropher. She was blown back with his presence and even fell back onto the meadow floor.

His voice erupted in her mind. _Where have you been! We've been searching for you for hours beginning to suspect you were killed or kidnapped. You have NO idea how upset Eragon, Saphira and I have been!_

He paused. She could feel his anger, worry and relief. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. So she asked a question, trying to evade any more blow-ups. She was wrong. _Why isn't Brom worried?_

_Huh! _Oropher growled, Marie could almost hear him snapping his jaws. _We didn't tell Brom. Eragon made up an excuse. He was trying to avoid _you _getting in trouble! Good boy, that one. As for you! You're lucky if I don't shove you into my egg right now, you little hatchling! You can tell me what happened when we're settled at camp. Just send me your position!_

Marie held her ringing head and quickly gave Oropher her location.

A tear ran down her cheek. She hadn't meant to make them worry. It was just the first time she had ever felt so happy…

Minutes passed by slowly, Marie almost wishing her search party would never come. She didn't want to face Oropher again. She didn't want to face Eragon.

The pounding of hooves came from a path. Marie glanced up slightly to see Eragon galloping towards her on Cadoc. He pulled back the reins hard, Cadoc rearing as Eragon leaped off.

The boy raced over to her and bent down in front of her. "Are you ok! Where have you been? You have NO idea how worried we were!"

Marie gave a little sob. And Eragon looked at her, stunned. She just looked down and wrapped herself into a little ball. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid! I was just left out so I found this really nice meadow and fell asleep."

Eragon squatted there for a moment, panicking. Thoughts raced through his head wildly. _What should I do? How should I comfort her? Should I scold her more? How do you comfort girls? Am I supposed to pat her on the back? No! Too…inconsiderate! Should I hold her hand? No! No, no, no! She would think that would **mean** something and we don't want that!_

"C'mon," said Eragon, barely above a whisper. He wrapped an arm around her, making it brotherly more than anything. He knew he would never have a brother-sister relationship with her but it was all he could do. "Brom's waiting. The dragons went to stall."

They walked over to Cadoc and Eragon helped lift her in the saddle. Marie cringed as she saw Eragon wince painfully when he used his right wrist.

She also thought he would lead Cadoc in front but Eragon swung up behind her. Marie stiffened a bit as he wrapped a gentle arm around her waist but relaxed when he kept it dead center-not too high, and not too low.

He clucked to Cadoc and the horse broke into a trot.

Marie sighed and kept her hands on her lap. This was the first and probably last time she'd ever ride with Eragon and she wanted to cherish it no matter what the issue. She also realized that neither of them was very comfortable being this close. Eragon tried not to be rude as he kept his chest from touching her back and Marie, also trying to do it politely also looked down to make sure Eragon's hand didn't move. It didn't.

Marie could tell that Eragon was nervous. His hand was hot and sweaty and was leaving a spot on her stomach. Eragon could sense the uneasiness that Marie was having as she kept shifting so they wouldn't touch as much. If they were ever to have a relationship, it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Finally, the campfire could be seen. Eragon pulled Cadoc to a halt before they entered and leaped off. Both teens knew that Brom would not like the position they had been in just as much as they didn't.

Marie wiped her shirt quickly when Eragon wasn't looking and Eragon wiped his hand. He took the reins and led Cadoc in who nickered heavily at the familiar camp. Brom nodded for them to come over to the campfire for food.

Marie hopped off Cadoc, not waiting for Eragon to help her. Eragon sighed and tied Cadoc next to Snowfire.

The dragons glowered at Marie as she sat across from Brom but they did not contact her. Marie tried, though reluctant, to reach out to Oropher, but he had an offensive barrier which attacked her the moment they touched.

Marie trembled in pain but was shaken out by a hand on her shoulder. It was Eragon who had his other hand on his head. He had obviously tried to contact Saphira but it appeared that the dragon didn't want talk to him for some reason.

Eragon removed his hand and sat down on Marie's side. Brom served the food quietly, too quietly for their taste.

Both had the same thought in their head. Did the dragons tell?

They ate for a few minutes in silence before Brom slammed his food onto the ground in a sudden fury.

"So? Where were you two without the dragons?" he asked, his voice sharp and accusing.

"I-" mumbled Eragon but he didn't want to get Marie in trouble.

"Well-" started Marie but she stopped too, not wanting Eragon to get in trouble. They both avoided Brom's eyes.

"I took Marie flying with Saphira," Eragon sputtered.

"But then he went really low and I fell off," said Marie quickly.

"Into a really narrow hole that only Cadoc could reach."

"So the dragons stalled while he came and got me," said Marie.

"That's all?" demanded Brom, looking at them suspiciously.

Eragon set his jaw determinedly. "That's all."

Marie nodded as confident as she could.

Brom's face went blank for a minute and then he put on an angry growl. "Lying won't get you anywhere. I would have expected better from you two. Marie you're going to spar with me tonight."

Brom got up. Eragon and Marie did too. Marie had never fought Brom. But the way he talked, she knew it was going to be a bit harder than Eragon.

Eragon pulled out Zar'roc and handed it to Marie. Marie grasped the sword marveling for the first time at its excellent craftsmanship. It was a bit heavier than Brom's sword but it felt…right.

Marie and Brom put their fingers on the side of their blades and uttered, "_Geuloth du knifr!"_

Marie was down within minutes. She glanced at Eragon who had respectfully and knowingly cringed when more bruises were added. But that wasn't the end. Brom forced her up and she continued to be annihilated to the point where she thought her whole body would be black and blue by morning.

After Marie had sparred with Brom and had practice with magic, Brom scolded them a bit more.

Eragon and Marie both mumbled an annoyed goodnight to Brom and they both lay away from their dragons that night, feeling angry with them for shutting them out.

Marie arose the next morning early. She shivered, missing Oropher's warmth. She stood planning to take a walk that could warm her up, but sat back down, remembering the events that had taken place after her other walk.

More irritation caught up to her as she thought about Brom's constant lecturing and the bruises he gave her, not to mention the dragons' behavior. Her thoughts wandered to her ride with Eragon and she blushed for even thinking about it.

She looked around at the camp and saw that Eragon and Saphira were gone. Brom was out getting extra supplies for their two-day ride to Dras-Leona on Snowfire, which left her, Cadoc and Oropher.

_Good morning. _A male voice entered her mind with a sleepy ring.

Marie shot a mind dagger, though it still wasn't hugely powerful, it still made Oropher wince. _What do you want?_

_I'm your dragon. I have the right to talk to you. _Oropher replied. Marie glanced behind her to see the dragon standing and stretching.

_You sure didn't want to put in a word about last night's ordeal did you now? _Marie answered with a hiss. She spun around to glare at the dragon. Maybe if Brom had been cool about it, she might've let this go but since he probably had another lecture waiting…well, Oropher didn't help.

Oropher crouched down and gave a low growl. _You deserved that! You were both horribly foolish._

_Why couldn't you just punish me? You did this to Eragon too you know? _demanded Marie, her voice suddenly pleading.

_Because that boy was stupid. He gave the order to have us go back and wait for him while he got you and didn't tell us anything. I had given Saphira your coordinates and she must've given it to him because the moment he got them, he raced back to camp, leaped on Cadoc and went on a gallop after you, leaving us to do the excusing. He was stupid and dramatic. That's why both of you got in trouble. _Oropher finished his speech with an annoyed snort, as if telling the whole thing made it just as irritating as when it happened.

Marie sat in a ball, holding her knees, a bit stunned. What Eragon did _was _stupid…but romantic too. But she could relate. She had done many stupid things in her life that she thought were right…like setting her pet freshwater fish, Taito, free into the ocean, and letting her parents leave on a merchant ship…and maybe her life wouldn't be as complicated as it is now…if she hadn't decided to take a walk outside of Teirm. But then…she wouldn't have Oropher, and she would still be unimportant, and Eragon would still be Evan…

She felt a light nudge on her arm. _I sense regret from you, little one._

Marie breathed out, focusing on her breath that became visible in the cold. A warm body rested around her and she leaned back. She reached back and felt Oropher's cool scales. She yanked her body away from Oropher when she felt that the scales were actually burning hot.

"Oropher?" she asked and looked around. Fear shot up her heart. It was a masked man all dressed in black on a huge-HUGE black dragon. "ERA-"

She was cut off as something behind her put a tie around her mouth and gagged her. Two rough hands tied her own behind her back and she was kicked to the floor.

The masked Rider appeared to look her over. The dragon weaved its long neck around and sniffed her. Marie's eyes widened as the dragon opened and closed its mouth, showing thousands of glittering, sharp teeth. It had piercing yellow eyes that made Marie feel cold and shiver. What was going to happen?

The masked Rider made a signal with his hands to the thing behind her. Marie suddenly felt a sharp pain, and she was knocked out. Just before that, she felt horrible fury rush through her from Oropher and heard a shriek of anger as the dragon attacked.


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

_Hey again people! This is going to be one of the shorter chapters. But I have good news. The next chapter after this one is about twenty pages long. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 11: Gone 

Marie was shaken awake by rattling around her. She opened her crusty eyes to find herself in a cell. Dull grayness surrounded her and hard scratchy floor shakened her some more.

Hours seem to pass by when the cell gate finally opened. Marie stood on shaky legs and walked quietly to the cell door to look out. Two men were carrying a woman who was walking partly and then being dragged the other part.

She was looked awful, with wounds all around on her. The woman looked into Marie's eyes as she passed by and Marie saw them glitter with hidden fire. As a man shoved the woman's head back, her black hair flew in her face revealing two pointed ears.

Marie gasped. An elf! Wherever she was, she was being held prisoner with an elf! Marie sat quietly, thinking why she was here when she slapped herself mentally. She's a Rider! Oropher!

Panicky, Marie reached out to him but was taken aback with a fuzzy mind. Even more frightened, Marie picked up a pebble and tried to make it hover. Fear etched at Marie's throat when she realized she couldn't remember anything.

Marie breathed a shaky breath. She was in trouble.

Eragon and Saphira were flying high in the sky. They had been up there for hours talking about everything and then some. Eragon also wanted to annoy Brom a bit.

As they flew into camp, Eragon felt uneasiness in Saphira.

_What's wrong? _He asked.

_I can't sense Oropher's presence anywhere. Marie is gone too. _Saphira's voice entered his mind with a worried tinge.

They landed in the camp. Cadoc whinnied shrilly and stamped and tugged at the rope. Eragon calmed him and then swept his eyes over the camp. It was the same as usual except that any sign of Marie and Oropher ever being there was gone.

"What the-" Eragon was cut off by the pounding of hooves. Brom entered the camp on Snowfire with a bunch of supplies in the saddlebags. He, too, looked over the camp sight with shocked eyes.

"Where could she be?" asked Brom as he tried to contact Oropher and Marie.

Eragon felt his heart racing. How would Marie have not left any tracks? Where would they go? Were they ok? Why…would they leave?

Eragon began searching the sight for any little sign. Suddenly a piece of parchment caught his eye. It was tied to Cadoc's saddlebags.

_Saphira! There's something on Cadoc! _Eragon's yell pierced through so loud, Snowfire and Cadoc neighed uneasily and a bunch of birds were scared out of a nearby bush.

_Well pull it out! It could be important! _Saphira had never sounded more anxious.

Eragon swooped down apon Cadoc who reared and grabbed the parchment. It was folded tightly and gave Eragon some trouble as he unraveled the piece.

He was stunned as he was met with Marie's neat, knowing handwriting. Brom came and looked over his shoulder as Eragon began reading, his heart sinking lower and lower:

_Dear Companions,_

_I do not wish to linger with you any longer for fear that I am slowing you down. I do not wish to endanger you anymore and will resume with my training on my own in hiding. My dragon and I are currently on our way to a nice spot that my parents told me about before they were murdered. I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your journey. _

_Sincerely,_

Marie 

"This can't be true…can it?" asked Eragon, choking out the words. In the beginning, he had felt somewhat protective over his job as a Rider. Then he realized the bonus of having another Rider in his same dilemma: Unsure of what side to choose. Just fighting in hopes of revenge and survival. He had also really enjoyed the company of someone his age. Brom was really nice and taught him many things but Marie was there for a good laugh. Why would she leave?

Brom was silent for a moment. "I'm afraid it can be and probably is."

Eragon looked at Brom incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Brom stayed quiet. Eragon shook his head, eyes wide. "Do you mean to tell me that Riders used to just get up and walk away from all they've been asked to do? They just disappear?"

"It's been heard of," said Brom, the look of despair crossed his face. "And before Galbatorix rose…it _was _one of the few ways Riders got themselves killed."

Eragon began pacing. "This-this-this is unbelievable! She can't-"

"She can…" said Brom. "We cannot choose what path Marie and Oropher should go…"

"But-they could be killed!" yelled Eragon.

_Eragon. I know what you are thinking. We cannot do anything rash. Brom speaks the truth. We can't stand in the way of what Marie and Oropher decide to do. _Saphira's advice was usually welcome to Eragon but he ignored her and began to think of ways that Marie might've been kidnapped or something other than leaving on her own. He didn't want to believe that she left them because she wanted to.

"She didn't leave any tracks! Nothing! The camp was swept clean of even _our_ tracks. Why would she do that?" demanded Eragon.

Brom's lip twitched. "She used magic. Obviously she felt that if she cleared the entire place, the easier it would be to let her go. After all, she left no trace of her being here."

Eragon wracked his brain for all of the little he knew. He snapped his fingers with delight. "What about her note! A _lot_ of things were fishy about it! Like the beginning. _'Dear Companions'_. She would have wrote dear Eragon, Brom and Saphira."

Brom sighed and rubbed his brow. "You are forgetting that this girl has a brain. She didn't put our names in there for safety precautions. Cadoc could've easily been stolen in between the time she left and we came back. She was smart. Who knows what danger could've befallen us if our names had gotten to the wrong person?"

Eragon shook his head. "Then why did she put _her _name in there _and _the fact that she owns a dragon?"

"Anyone would think she's lying. Galbatorix had no idea that there was another egg out there. The only other egg out of the Empire that was known of was Saphira's egg. Galbatorix has the other two. Marie is actually pretty well off. She doesn't even have cousins to be threatened with. She has nothing," said Brom sounding very tired all of the sudden.

Eragon sat down on an old log.

"Yes she does," he muttered softly. "She has us."


	12. Chapter 12: The Rescue

_Ok, so it's not 20 pages. It's 14. Close enough right? Review afterwards!_

Chapter 12: The Rescue

Marie's mind was becoming fuzzier every day. She was now unsure of why she was here. A week passed by and the first footsteps she's heard came smoothly down the hall.

"Hello, Rider," said a voice just as smooth. Marie looked up groggily from her place on the ground.

There, now standing inside her cell was a tall man with red slanted eyes and hair. The look of him sent shivers down her spine. Who was this?

"Hello," Marie answered, pleasantly.

The man sneered in pleasure. "Don't worry about your dragon. He is being contained in chains until my master comes."

Marie couldn't remember a dragon. "What dragon?"

The man turned to a guard, not bothering to lower his voice. "Put a little less doses in her food and water. I'll be back in a week. Bloody girl can't even remember who she is…"

Over two days, Marie remembered everything except the ancient language. She suddenly remembered her meeting with the man.

"They're poisoning my food," she mumbled. She put her head in her hands at her insolence and tossed the next few meals out the window, hungry by the end of the day. The process continued and even though Marie could remember everything, she was still too weak to use magic.

By this time Eragon and Brom were fleeing from Dras-Leona. Three more days passed by and Brom was dead and Eragon was traveling with Murtagh. It is now the end of the week and Eragon is in Gil'ead.

Marie groaned as a whip came crashing down her back. Tears were poring down her face as it came down again, ripping holes in her clothing.

"Let's try this again, girl!" yelled the red haired man. "Where are the elves?"

"I…" Marie could only choke out a word before pain erupted from her lungs.

"Answer!" the man yelled dangerously.

"I don't know!" screamed Marie. She dropped to her knees. Chains were holding her on her hands, which were also in pain.

"Liar!" yelled the man and the whip came down upon her back again.

"No! Stop!" Marie screamed and then yelled in the ancient language that she wasn't lying.

The man stopped for a moment.

"Obviously, you are slipping from the truth. You say you don't know where they are but that doesn't mean you don't know where they live!" The man handed the whip to a guard. "Give her 10 more lashes and then throw her in a middle cell. I want her equally away from the elf and the other Rider."

Marie's mind began racing. Another Rider? Who else could be here but Eragon? Or maybe it was that black Rider…

Marie's thoughts were interrupted by the pain that was coming down apon her back once more.

Minutes later, Marie was dragged off, barely conscious. As she passed a cell a boy raced to the bars to look at her. "Marie!"

Marie was thrown into a windowless cell and was knocked out before she could answer.

Noise made Marie get up. She crawled feebly to the door and almost cried when she saw Eragon fighting guards. A man with a beard was helping.

The man helping arched an arrow at the last guy.

"No! Don't kill him!" yelled Eragon. He studied the man for a moment and then said with a hard and ruthless voice Marie had never heard from him, "You've seen what I can do. If you do not answer my questions, the rest of your life will be spent in utter misery and torment. Now where's my sword-it's sheath and blade are red- and what cell is the elf and the other Rider in? And where's the dragon?"

"Other Rider?" asked the man helping. Eragon just shook his head at him and continued to stare down the man. The guard kept is mouth shut.

Eragon pulled his face into a steely smirk. "Wrong answer."

Eragon's palm began to glow. "Do you know how much pain a grain of sand can cause you when it's embedded red hot in your stomach? Especially when it doesn't cool off for the next twenty years and slowly burns its way down to your toes! By the time it gets out of you, you'll be an old man."

Eragon paused, not taking his eyes off the man. "Unless you tell me what I want."

The guard looked panicky but didn't talk. Marie could feel her strength coming back to her and she stood, trying hard to ignore the excruciating pain in her back.

Eragon scraped a handful of dirt off the ground. "This is a bit more than a piece of dirt but be comforted; it'll burn through you faster. Still, it'll leave a bigger hole."

True to his words, the dirt began to glow cherry red.

"All right!" yelled the soldier. "Just don't put that on me! The elf's in the last cell on the left! The Rider is in the middle right one and the dragon is being chained in the armory. Your sword's probably in the guardroom upstairs."

Eragon murmured, "_Slytha_," and the man collapsed.

"Did you kill him?" asked the man.

"Murtagh?" demanded Eragon. "Is that you?"

"Yes," said Murtagh lifting the beard briefly. "I don't want my face seen. Did you kill him?"

"No. He's asleep. How'd you get in?"

"There's no time to explain. We have to get on the next floor before someone finds us. There'll be an escape route for us in a few minutes. We don't want to miss it."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" asked Eragon waving at the sleeping soldier and the cells around them. "There's an elf and another Rider in here. We have to help them. I need your help too."

"An elf and another Rider…" growled Murtagh thinking. He went and grabbed the keys. "This is a mistake. We should flee while we have the chance."

"Eragon…" Marie called out, surprised at the weakness of her own voice.

Eragon spun around, keys in his hand. "Marie?"

He raced to her cell and threw it open, wrapping her into a tight hug. "Are you ok?"

"I am now…" Marie mumbled as Eragon held her shoulders.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you strong enough to walk fast?"

Marie nodded. "Where's Oropher?"

"The guard said he's chained in the armory. You need to get to him," said Eragon. Marie nodded and started down the cell hall."

"Marie!" called Eragon. Marie spun just in time to catch a sword that looked like Brom's.

"Where is.." Marie began. Eragon shook his head. "Not now!"

Marie just nodded and raced down the hall. She opened the door and began searching. She opened the door on a bunch of guards.

"Oops. Wrong door," she mumbled sheepishly, slamming the door shut and closing it with magic.

Minutes flew by and as she raced down another hall, a door burst open with three soldiers popping out of it. Marie pulled out the sword. A soldier rushed at her and slashed down. Marie parried and stabbed him.

Temporary shock swept through Marie as the man fell dead at her feet. _I just killed him!_

Suddenly Marie felt a familiar presence pushing at her. She welcomed it in. _Oropher?_

_Marie! You're alive! I can't believe it!_ Marie was so overjoyed by his voice that she was almost stabbed by the other two guards.

_Where are you? I need you. I can hardly fight. I feel like I'm going to collapse. _Marie swept her sword down and shoved it through a man's foot pulling it up and across his face. She immediately stabbed the other guard.

The sword dropped from her hands weakly.

_Marie. I will strengthen you until you get to me. Then it'll be up to you to get this muzzle and these chains off. I'll send you my coordinates. _Marie got the message and spun around, picking up the sword and going to an earlier hall, finding new strength inside of her.

On the last hall to Oropher, a man burst through the armory with an axe. Marie stopped abruptly, palm glowing and yelled, "_Jierda_!"

The man was immediately thrown against a wall and knocked out. Marie ignored the fatigue and raced into the armory. Her heart screamed with anger as she saw Oropher chained by the neck, legs and even a very tight one for his tail. His silky wings were pinned to his sides and a spiked muzzle was clamped over his snout.

"Oropher!" she cried and began using magic to get everything off.

She slumped to the floor weakly and marveled at her work. Oropher's golden eyes flashed as he gave a flap of his wings and thrashed his tail.

His now massive head weaved over to Marie and bit her shirt gently, lifting her up and onto his back. Marie threw her arms around him momentarily, the dragon humming in response.

_You got big. _Marie said appreciatively.

_And even though you are weak now, you have become strong. _Was the reply. Marie hugged him tighter, rubbing her hands over his scales. A thought struck her and she sat up.

_Eragon and a friend are here. We need to help! They're upstairs! _Marie said.

_Hold on tight and try to move your legs with my scales. Less chance of injury that way. _Marie nodded in response and wrapped herself around Oropher's neck again.

With a rumbling growl Oropher flew up and then curved down, slamming his powerful tail into the roof. It cracked but did not break.

An explosion and yells came from the floor above. Marie's eyes darted to the roof. She patted Oropher encouragingly. _Hurry, hurry, hurry!_

_I'm going!_ Oropher snapped. Marie silenced herself, not knowing this side of her dragon.

Oropher shot up again and slammed his tail into the roof.

"Oropher!" cried Marie as rubble began falling. The white dragon shot out of the way and pressed himself against the farthest wall as half the ceiling fell.

_Are you ok? _Marie asked. The only reply was determined reassurance.

After the rubble stopped falling, Oropher opened his wings and took off through the opening. Marie had never felt so alive. Air was rushing around her, the ground wasn't touching, and she was flying! Her excitement was dampened as Oropher had to land abruptly on the floor, as there was still a roof in the room.

But the sight wasn't as pleasant as Marie hoped. The Murtagh guy was standing off to the side staring helplessly as Eragon fought with the red haired man.

Marie jumped off Oropher and raced over to 'Murtagh'. "Who is that?"

"If you mean that…_creature _Eragon is fighting…it's a Shade," said Murtagh.

Marie gaped as the battle raged on. Suddenly, her legs buckled and she collapsed to her knees. Fatigue had hit her like 20 arrows and she could hardly stay up.

Murtagh looked down at her just as the ceiling began to crash. He looked at Eragon who was still fighting the Shade to notice. He acted quickly, gently setting the elf down and lifting Marie up. Oropher growled menacingly.

"I'm putting her on your back!" snapped Murtagh. The ceiling broke and Saphira's head weaved in. Oropher grabbed the edge of Marie's shirt and lifted her onto his back as Saphira began clawing in.

Once Murtagh was rid of Marie, he swiftly pulled out his bow and arrows and began shooting at the Shade. An arrow pierced his arm and the other his forehead. The Shade yelled and vanished.

Eragon raced over to Murtagh as he lifted the elf back onto his back. "You killed him!"

Murtagh shook his head. "I'm not so sure."

Suddenly soldiers raced in. Saphira roared and three soldiers fled. Oropher and the boys pressed themselves against the walls as Saphira began ripping the roof off. Ruble fell and crushed the remaining soldiers as they fled and with one final heave, the roof was off. Saphira jumped into the hall, her weight making the floor sink slightly.

Eragon greeted her warmly and told her about Marie. Oropher roared happily at her and Saphira gave a snort back.

_What is wrong with Marie? _Saphira asked.

_No time to talk now. We need to leave! _Eragon waved Murtagh over and he slipped the elf onto Saphira's back. Eragon held out a hand and jumped onto Saphira behind the elf.

Eragon reached out to Oropher. It felt very strange contacting another dragon. Oropher opened up.

_We're flying out of here. You go first._ Oropher nodded and opened his wings and flew out. Saphira followed. As they flew higher, the dragons gave roars of pain as archers shot their wings.

The dragons flew on, gliding as much as possible, farther away from Gil'ead. They landed in a large clearing where Cadoc, Snowfire and Murtagh's horse were tied.

Eragon and Murtagh slid off and Eragon stared painfully at the state the dragons were in. They both were trembling and had their wings draped out on either side of them.

Eragon lifted the elf off Saphira and then went to Marie. She wasn't in as bad of condition as the elf, but he knew that the elf had only survived because of what she is. Marie on the other hand was still human and was weak and wounded from her torture.

He pulled Marie down pushing a guilty thought of the elf being lighter out of his mind.

He turned to Saphira. _I do not know if I can heal you both. But I can try._

_Do your best. _Saphira pinned her wings down as Eragon began to heal. Suddenly he came to a spot where the arrow had not left her wing.

"Hold her wing down. I have to remove this arrow," said Eragon. Murtagh obeyed.

_You can't thrash around, ok? _Eragon asked. Saphira replied by pulling a tree out of the ground and clamping her teeth tightly around it.

"Hold on," said Eragon. With one quick motion, Eragon yanked the shaft out. Saphira flapped her wing in pain, hitting Murtagh under his chin and knocking him to the floor. Saphira threw the branch away and than let Eragon hug her tightly. He pulled away and Saphira looked at Murtagh. _I'm sorry._

"She didn't mean to hit you," said Eragon helping Murtagh up.

"You better hurry and heal your friend's dragon. We need to leave," said Murtagh. Eragon nodded and began healing Oropher. After he was done the dragon nuzzled him gratefully.

_You're going to have to hold that elf about longer. _Eragon told Saphira as he lifted her onto her back.

_I will do it. _Eragon smiled at her as she dipped her head.

_Thank you, _said Eragon. _What you did back there was incredible. I'll never forget it._

_I must go now. _Saphira nuzzled him as he backed away. Saphira took off, the elf's hair streaming around in the sky.

Eragon went to Marie. She groaned slightly as he lifted her up. She opened her eyes and sat up in his arms. Her back was letting off horrible protests but Marie ignored them.

"Hey. Do you think you can ride Cadoc by yourself?" asked Eragon.

Marie looked around. "Where's Brom?"

"Not now. We're still in danger. Can you ride?" asked Eragon.

"Yes…Oropher! He was hit by arrows!" yelled Marie struggling out of Eragon's arms to Oropher.

_Don't worry little one. Eragon healed me. In return, I gave him a little more strength for our flight. _Oropher nudged her happily.

Marie turned to Eragon with a grateful smile. "Thanks. I might need help getting on Cadoc though."

Marie stumbled over to the horse, calming him with her mind. Cadoc whickered and nuzzled her in return as Eragon lifted her into the saddle.

She gathered up the reins and waited while Murtagh and Eragon mounted.

"Good thing you decided to keep Cadoc," said Murtagh as he kicked Tornac to a trot leaving them behind. He felt they needed to catch up.

Marie and Cadoc trotted in front of Eragon's path. "Why were you going to sell Cadoc? Where is Brom?"

"Marie. We have no-"

"No!" snapped Marie. "I'm so confused. Tell me now!"

"Well…after you left-"

"Wait, left?" asked Marie. "I was kidnapped by a guy on a huge black dragon."

Eragon looked truthfully stunned. "Kidnapped? I knew it! Brom wanted to believe you had left but I knew you wouldn't!"

"Ok…so where is Brom?" Marie demanded. Eragon's face became screwed in a tight frown.

"He-he…" Eragon mumbled. Marie shook her head. Tears began streaming down her face.

"No…" she said. Suddenly and arrow landed right in front of Cadoc and Snowfire. The horses reared in fear tossing their heads.

Eragon and Marie immediately kicked them to a gallop and willed them to run harder with their minds.

"C'mon!" yelled Eragon to Murtagh who was still trotting Tornac. Murtagh looked behind him to see that the soldiers had set the forest a light and now there was archers and Calvary out for them.


	13. Chapter 13: Explantions

_Be nice people. This is only 1 page less than the last chapter!_   
Chapter 13: Explanations 

The three galloped deep into the night, Marie and Eragon talking sometimes with Saphira and Oropher but mostly just keeping to themselves.

Dawn showed itself and they all slowed and stopped the horses.

"I must sleep…whether they catch us or not, we're making camp," mumbled Eragon. Marie stumbled off Cadoc and fell to the ground, the still fresh lashes on her back giving off stabs of pain.

"I might just fall asleep here," grumbled Marie as she failed to get up. Eragon trudged over and put her back in the saddle.

"We're meeting Saphira in a clearing. We'll jog the horses so they can breathe," said Eragon and he swung up onto Snowfire's back. Looking at the horse, Marie let a tear drop in memory of Brom and also began to wonder how it happened.

She kicked Cadoc into a trot staring at the back of Eragon's head. She didn't know what to think about him anymore. She knew her trust in him was planted there for eternity but she didn't know how she felt. She had always had a friend relationship with him but after all the events…the brother/sister possibility was being pushed away while the romance was being eagerly tugged closer.

Then she thought of the elf and how fervently Eragon had fought for her just as much as Marie. Jealousy from nowhere griped her stomach and she looked away from Eragon to look at Murtagh. He was mostly quiet and was obviously a great warrior. Marie decided that she would ask questions when they settled.

The place Saphira had chosen was nice and isolated and big enough for three horses, three people and two dragons. Marie jumped off Cadoc and tied him to a tree, stroking him for a moment before she trudged sleepily to the middle of the camp where Eragon lit a fire with magic.

Murtagh tied Tornac next to Snowfire and Cadoc and then came and joined them just as Saphira and Oropher flew in, looking just as tired.

Marie found the strength to get up and sit against her dragon, rubbing him lovingly. She fished in her bag and put her gloves on, wanting to hide one of the only signs that she was a Rider.

Eragon went to Saphira and gently pulled the elf down. Marie caught him blush when the elf's body touched his own and she looked away not wanting to see anymore.

Eragon set the elf down. Marie heard a slight rip and looked up to see the elf's shirt had torn a little. Eragon moved to fix it when he stopped and saw something and gasped. Marie and Murtagh gave over and they shook their heads at the sight. The elf's arm was dotted with cuts and bruises. Though some were healed, others were fresh and filled gushing. Eragon pulled the elf's sleeve up higher and everyone could see that the injuries continued up her shoulder.

Marie frowned as Eragon unlaced the elf's shirt but quickly changed expression as she saw the elf's back. Besides a strange tattoo, there was whip marks and bleeding imprints of claws and scabs that made Marie feel selfish for thinking that her wounds were serious.

"Can you heal this?" asked Murtagh.

"Not alone," said Eragon looking at Marie. She nodded her head. _Oropher. We're going to need you too._

_I am with you. _Oropher weaved his head around and nudged her shoulder.

Marie and Eragon took off their gloves and placed the hand with the _gedwey ignasia _on a wound on the elf's back and said together, "_Waise heill!"_

During the long time the two were healing, Murtagh brought them some food. They also had a little time to think.

Marie glanced at Eragon and saw him blushing with sparkling eyes as they healed. He also looked a bit uncomfortable. With that, Marie scowled and kept working, leaving Eragon wondering why she was mad.

When they were half done, fatigue started creeping up on Marie and her back started throbbing.

As they were finishing up, her back gave one big jolt and she pulled away from healing to grasp it.

Marie! What is wrong? Oropher demanded touching her with a worried mind. 

_My back…I was whipped but I don't think the wounds closed._ Marie stood, clutching her back.

"Marie?" asked Eragon. He draped a blanket over the elf and walked to her.

He put a gentle hand on her back and was taken aback when she cried out and jumped away, tears streaming.

"Marie…" Eragon said and walked to face her. "You need healing."

"No…I'm fine," she mumbled looking away.

Murtagh scoffed at her answer. Eragon ignored him. "The only other time I've seen you in pain like this was when your wrist was broken. Now something is wrong and I can heal it. C'mon."

Marie turned away from him again. Eragon stared at her back and saw that it was wet with blood and wondered why she was resisting help.

_You can't just expect her to let you heal her. Unlike the elf, Marie would be very much awake and very much aware that you could see her privet spaces. She would risk bleeding out unless you reassured her somehow, _said Saphira and Eragon immediately understood.

He walked over to her, prepared to try again. "You can hold your shirt to your chest so I don't see anything…if that's what you're worried about."

Marie was silent for a moment and then nodded her head. "I'll take it off over there."

Eragon and Murtagh respectfully looked away, though Oropher shielded Marie with an outstretched wing.

Marie came back, looking horribly red with her shirt practically plastered to her chest. Eragon couldn't help but think her figure wasn't that bad either.

Marie walked over to Eragon and then turned and knelt down. Eragon and Murtagh grimaced at the sight of her back too. There was over ten deep whiplashes that were oozing puss since they hadn't been closed.

"Marie…how could you ride like this?" Eragon asked. He laid a hand on her back. "_Waise heill!"_

"I didn't want you guys to worry," she mumbled. She pulled her long black hair out of the way as he healed under her neck. Eragon looked at her bare neck and saw a silver chain. "Besides…that elf was in worse danger."

"That may be…but we can't have you awake and in this much pain," said Eragon shaking his head. "You should've told us earlier. This was foolish."

Marie gave a slight smile and her dark green eyes flickered. "You sound like Brom."

Eragon stopped for a moment. Marie was silent too. "How…"

"I have to tell you where we were going or you won't understand," said Eragon. Murtagh stood and walked to the farthest end of the camp. He did not feel left out. Eragon had spoken slightly of a really good friend before and he was guessing that it was Marie. So when they talked like this, he knew he'd feel worse if he listened in. He gave them their space.

So Eragon told Marie all about Carvahall and Roran and Garrow. He told her how he had found Saphira's egg and about his travels with Brom until Teirm. He told her about the Ra'zac and about what they were actually doing in Teirm. And then he told her about the ambush and fleeing and Brom saving his life. He told her about Brom's grave and meeting Murtagh until being captured by Urgals.

"There was something else too," said Eragon quietly. He pulled his hand back and looked over Marie's now smooth and slender back with praise. There were still aching wounds under the surface but on top, it looked perfectly normal.

Marie stood and put her shirt on before turning. Marie's eyes were rimmed with tears. "What?"

"Brom…was a Rider," said Eragon. Marie wiped a tear away and looked at him.

"What? He was a Rider?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And he told me that if I ever saw you again that…he wanted you to know that he thought you had great potential to be one of the greatest rider ever known. That if anything was ever to happen, you would pull through strong. He also said that if we reunited that we were unbeatable together and that we should look after each other and our dragons." When Eragon finished, he too had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh…I wish I had been there…" Marie gave a mournful cry. Eragon wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his chest.

_Marie. It's time to rest. _Oropher's voice entered as they pulled away.

_No…let's finish healing the elf first. _Marie said and she got up and walked over the elf and her and Eragon finished healing her. Eragon slumped down tiredly as Marie laced the elf's shirt back up.

_Time for sleep Eragon. _Saphira said as she curled up off to the side.

Marie shook her head as she turned and walked to Oropher.

Eragon too sat down by Saphira but both had too much on their minds to sleep.

"Hey Murtagh!" Marie called suddenly. Murtagh jerked up from dosing and walked over. He sat down with a yawn.

"So Marie," said Murtagh. "What's your story?"

Marie sighed.

Murtagh wondered why he had brought that up. He himself had no intention of sharing his past, so why bring up her's when it could lead to his.

Marie sighed, her green eyes flickering in the morning light. "My parents were killed or kidnapped or something on a merchant ship for…friends…"

"Your friends don't happen to be the Varden by any chance do they?" asked Eragon eyebrows raised.

Marie was silent for a moment. "They might be."

"Ah…" mumbled Eragon. Then he looked up. "Do you know the leader of the Varden?"

"No…" replied Marie. "But I met a…close relative…"

"How close?" asked Murtagh.

Marie shook her head. "I'm not allowed to say. But anyway, after their ship disappeared, I lost the house…my possessions…everything but this."

Marie pulled out her silver locket. "So, I started working for this jerk, Gareth at a pub/hotel. He had me selling stuff for a permanent room there. One day I came down and saw Brom and Eragon there talking to a local but I didn't know it was them. Then, I saw Eragon at the house on my walk. On that walk, I saw something blue (Marie glanced at Saphira, who snorted back) and then I fell in a tsunami ditch. I heard something while I was in there…it was Eragon calling to Saphira but I didn't know it was a dragon until she flew over the ditch. Then…I fell back and hit my head on Oropher's egg. That's just about it."

"Hm…an egg by pure luck…" said Murtagh. Eragon nodded in agreement but Marie took that offensively and she went to bed in a sour mood.

While she was 'sleeping' Eragon and Murtagh talked about the elf.

"As far as I know," said Murtagh. "She the first elf the king has captured. Ever since they went into hiding, he's been looking for them without success-until now. So he's either found their sanctuary, or she was captured by chance. I think it was chance. If he had found the elf haven, he would have declared war and sent an army after them. Since that hasn't happened, the question is, Were Galbatorix's men able to extract the elves' location before we rescued her?"

Marie frowned like she always did when the elf came into the talk. Something ticked inside her and resentment flew at the unconscious being.

"We won't know until she regains consciousness. Tell me what happened after I was captured. How did I end up in Gil'ead?" asked Eragon.

"The Urgals are working for the Empire," said Murtagh with a grimace. "And, it seems, the shade as well. Saphira and I saw the Urgals give you to him-though I didn't know who it was at the time-and a group of soldiers. They were the ones who took you to Gil'ead."

_He speaks the truth, _said Saphira.

_The Urgals were from the Empire. Galbatorix! Why would he send his own recruits to attack his people? _Eragon shook his head, not liking the new news.

_Because he's evil. _Saphira said with an upset snort.

"This will mean war! Once the people of the Empire learn of it, they will rebel and support the Varden." Eragon growled.

"Even if they heard of this outrage, few would make it to the Varden. With the Urgals under his command, the king has enough warriors to close the Empire's borders and remain in control, no matter how disruptive people are. With such a rule of terror, he will be able to shape the Empire however he wants. And though he is hated, people could be galvanized into joining him if they had a common enemy," said Murtagh.

Eragon's face twisted in bewilderment. "Who would that be?"

"The elves and the Varden. With the right rumors, the king can turn all of Alagaesia against them and even side with the Urgals," said Murtagh shaking his head. "I wonder what the Empire promised in return for their services."

"It wouldn't work," said Eragon. "No one could be fooled that easily by Galbatorix and the Urgals. Besides, why would he want to do that? He's already in power."

"But his authority is challenged by the Varden, with whom people sympathize. There's also Surda, which has defied him since it seceded from the Empire. Galbatorix is strong within the Empire but his arm is weak outside of it. As for people seeing through his deceptions, they'll believe whatever he wants them to. It's happened before." Murtagh stopped and looked away, letting his words sink into Eragon and Marie as well.

_This is horrible! _Marie was surprised at the calmness her mind spoke in. _The Urgals working for the Empire? And what if Galbatorix's plan works and he manages to take over the Varden, the elves and Surda?_

_Then Galbatorix would have succeeded…if it weren't for us. _Oropher said. _Even in the most desperate times, as long as there is a Rider that hasn't chosen a path, there is still hope. For our luck there happens to be two._

_But he knows that we're traveling together now…won't that cause a problem? _Marie asked.

_It might…but he'll still fear you. As long as you and Eragon continue to travel together, you should be fine, _said Oropher.

_I would be fine either way as long as I had you,_ said Marie. Oropher touched her mind with gratitude and curled his neck around her.

"You risked your life to rescue me; I owe you for that. I couldn't have escaped on my own. Marie owes you too. She was a bit worse of than me and if we had tried to do it by ourselves…well, we'd just be crawling everywhere," said Eragon. Murtagh and Marie gave small smiles.

"I'm just glad I could help-you and Marie both. It…" Murtagh rubbed his face. "My main worry now is how we're going to travel with so many men searching for us. Gil'ead's soldiers will be hunting tomorrow; once they find the horses; tracks, they'll know you and Marie didn't fly away on your dragons."

"Yea…" mumbled Eragon flatly. "How did you get in the castle?"

Murtagh chuckled. "By paying a steep bribe and crawling through a filthy scullery chute. But the plan wouldn't have worked without Saphira. She," Murtagh stopped and faced the sapphire dragon. "that is, you, are the only reason we escaped alive. With help from Marie's dragon."

Murtagh nodded at Oropher who blinked at him in reply.

"We better start riding again," mumbled Eragon who stood and started shaking. He was still wiped from his joint heal with Marie.

"No! Marie probably isn't even asleep and you haven't tried. You must!" Murtagh insisted.

"Me and Marie can sleep in our saddles. But we can't risk staying here any longer," said Eragon, taking a swig of wine.

"Fine. I'll lead Snowfire with you tied on him and Snowfire can pony Cadoc with Marie tied to him. Or I could tie you both to Snowfire…" Murtagh said the last part with amusement. Marie shot up at the suggestion.

"No…we'll take the first idea…" mumbled Eragon with a hint of…reluctance?

So they carried out the idea, Marie instantly falling asleep on Cadoc's back as the dragons took off with the elf and Murtagh pulled her and Eragon.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions of a Teenaged

_KrazieShadowNinja: Hi again! I am now talking to you from the keyboard of my very own computer! Yahoo! I was waiting to get one of these for a while and now I have one. I don't even have to share with my 4 other siblings. All though…this computer prevents me from reviewing. I did in fact read the latest on 'Future Rider' and I think you are a big butthead for making her die! You can't be serious! Just when Eragon kissed her too! Drat! Anyways…(I still think you're a butthead)…this is going to be a short chapter and the next one is too but the next one is going to be dramatic and a bit sad. See you then! Oh and review-and update!_

Chapter 14: Confessions of a Teenaged Dragon Rider

When they stopped in the evening Eragon and Marie felt no different and the boys' moods were becoming worse.

"We can't keep this pace. We aren't gaining any ground on the soldiers. Another day or two of this and they'll be sure to overtake us." said Murtagh.

"What else can we do? If it were just the three of us and you were willing to leave Tornac, we could fly out of here. But with the elf? Impossible. Oropher still isn't strong enough to carry a person for more than about 15 leagues much less two," snapped Eragon.

"If you and Marie want to go on your own I won't stop you," said Murtagh. "I can't expect you, Saphira, Marie and Oropher to stay and risk imprisonment."

Marie looked up from where she was dozing and glared at Murtagh. Eragon's face reflected hers. "Don't insult us. The only reason we're free is because of you. We're not going to abandon you to the Empire, are we?"

"No!" snapped Marie. She continued to glare, but it was of utter gratefulness.

"Your words hearten me," said Murtagh with a pause. "But they do not fix our problem."

"What can?" Eragon asked. He nodded towards the elf. "I wish she could tell us where the elves are. Maybe we could seek shelter with them.

Eragon stared after Marie as she stood abruptly with a scowl and went to lean against Oropher.

Eragon and Murtagh continued this talk as Marie became sucked into her own thoughts. She apologized to Oropher before blocking him out.

_All he ever talks about is that bloody elf! I could do something to help and Oropher isn't that small. Why do we need to take the elf with us anyway? What help is she going to be? She's practically dead! _Marie was almost screaming inside her head until she realized the horses were stomping uneasily.

She began thinking earlier of Eragon and Brom's trip to catch the Raz' zac. They had just kept her as a companion. They probably weren't even planning on telling her about it until they found them. Then, she'd be stuck helping them.

Marie looked up as Eragon and Murtagh continued to discuss plans…like her opinion didn't matter…

_You need to stop thinking like that. You chose to walk away so they aren't going to wait for you to discuss plans. _Oropher said. He weaved his head over to the side and stared at her with deep golden eyes. She looked back and hugged his large head.

_Boy, how alone I would feel if I didn't have you…_Marie wiped away a small tear before it ran down her cheek. She wondered why she was even a little close to crying.

_Why are you so jealous of that elf? _Oropher asked, nuzzling her face lovingly.

Marie thought for a long moment. _It's not so much the elf as it is Murtagh. Him and Eragon have this brotherly thing going on and I feel…left out…in the sidelines. Plus…I'm a girl…I won't ever have a sibling thing going on with Eragon._

_Well, you're one step closer to getting over it, _said Oropher.

What? How? 

_You admitted that you were jealous. Admitting something to yourself just gets you closer to doing something about it, _Oropher said.

_There's…something else…_Marie said reluctantly.

_What? Though I think I already know, _said Oropher.

_I think…I like him…_Marie said in her mind so softly that she wasn't even sure she thought of it.

_Yes…I knew it…that's why you're jealous of the elf. Though I don't see why…she has no figure…_Oropher snorted, glancing at the elf distastefully.

_Is it wrong? _Marie asked. She glanced at him again.

_No…and it is very possible. If I'm not mistaken, Brom had once mentioned the Riders having romantic relationships. _Marie smiled slightly at the thought of kissing Eragon.

_But Marie…_Oropher started. Marie was taken aback by the sudden sternness in the dragon's voice. _If you do…have a relationship with Eragon…you can't let it get in the way of your duties as a Rider. You have to remember that you are in fact now one of the most important people on the planet so…you can't let a fling with him get in the way. Like if you had to choose between saving Eragon and saving…the Varden. The Varden are a much larger organization and would be more useful than just one Rider. Right?_

_Yea…ok, _Marie mumbled. She wasn't so sure if she'd sacrifice Eragon for a bunch of people she didn't know. Maybe she'd make an exception for Nasuada but everybody else she could care less about. It was because her parents were helping them that they were gone now.

_I want to go for a walk…_Marie said. She was thrown slightly by resentment from Oropher. She stood.


	15. Chapter 15: The Fight

_Rittzi: Hey again! Thanks muchly for reading and liking. To answer you question, Marie's parent knew the Varden. Because Jeod was one of the merchants sending supplies over. In the chapter…**Explanations**, I think she says she knows a close relative. Oh! Guess what? I was surfing the Internet on Eragon the movie and I know a whole mess of juicy stuff. Like the movie is coming out next year in June on the 16th and that Eragon is going to be played by some British 17-year old, Edward Speleer. I searched for his picture for like an hour till I found it. He is cute! One of the sites also say some more of the cast and I found this neat postcard preview thingy. It had a dragon made of blue flames swirling around in a circle above **Eragon **in that cool lettering. Then it said June 16th. Just wanted to let you know just in case you didn't! I don't know about you, but I am so stoked about this movie! Ttyl!_

_hakumei-dragon: Thanks lots! I'm glad you liked it! Here's your update._

_A/N: To all others who haven't or prefer not to review, if you want some neat stuff about the Eragon movie, look in my reply to my buddy Ritz and you can also see a picture of the guy playing Eragon at _

Chapter 15: The Fight

"I'm going for a walk," she said. Eragon frowned and she knew he was thinking about when he came after her on Cadoc. The horse seemed to sense something and he stomped a hoof. Marie glared at him and then turned back to Eragon. Murtagh glanced questioningly from Marie's determined face to Eragon's equally matched disapproving one.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Eragon said shortly.

"Well, thank you for your opinion," said Marie just as coldly. She turned and Eragon stood.

"No, Marie," he said, his voice now powerful. She flinched at his hardness but persisted.

"Just because you're a better Rider and practically the _leader _of this little brigade does not mean you can go around bossing the _lesser _of us," she snapped turning to face him, arms folded.

"You know it's for a good reason. Remember what happened _last _time?" asked Eragon, his voice not faltering at her rage.

"I'll be _fine, _Daddy. I promise I won't fall asleep if I find that only peaceful place in the world again, ok?" she asked in a mock tone.

"What is with you?" Eragon snarled. "All you really care about is yourself, you know that? 'Oh, I want to take a walk. I don't care if I'm alone and there are a million soldiers out looking for me!' Stop being so selfish! You're not the only Rider who wants alone time you know! I want it too but I can't have it because we're supposed to _stick together!"_

Marie's green eyes were now brimming with tears. "Fine. I'll go for a fly then. Since I can do it now and I'll be _sticking together _with my dragon."

Eragon followed her as she began climbing up on Oropher. "Ugh! There you go again! Being the selfish brat you really are! Putting Oropher in danger! You can't just stop and think can you?"

"If I'm such a selfish brat…what was I doing staying with you anyway?" Oropher flew up, knowing it would be wise to stay with her.

Marie looked away from Eragon's hurt and unbelieving eyes, as Oropher became a white speck in the sky.

_Where should we go? _Oropher asked as softly as he could. He was overwhelmed with the pain Marie was feeling.

_What did I do? I was just talking about me liking him and now…he probably hates me. I am a selfish brat aren't I? _Marie's mind words came out shakily, as if she couldn't even control how they sounded. She slammed a fist down apon Oropher's back, giving herself cuts in the same shape as his scales. _Uh! How could I have been so stupid?_

_We can talk about this later. You need to decide where we should go. Didn't you say you knew the leader of the Varden's daughter? I'm sure they'd let us stay._

When Marie answered, she sounded surer of herself. _Yea…Nasuada…_

_Do you think you can mind-speak with anyone there? _Oropher asked, relieved that she had stopped feeling sorry for herself.

_From here? No…Maybe if we get closer to the Beor's. Let's go. We have enough water in the saddlebags to get there as long we fly. Are you strong enough to carry me there? _Marie asked.

_Yes. In the air it should only take us a day or two, _said Oropher.

_Great…_ Marie sighed.

Why don't you sleep? I can fly us to the Ramr River tonight and we can fly first thing in the morning. Oropher suggested. Marie replied by falling into a restless sleep.

Marie's dream was vivid. She was alone on an invisible floor…in a pitch-black eternity. Voices surrounded her. Eragon suddenly stood before her, his eyes hating andglowing red. He had his sword in his hands. He raised it up, preparing to strike. Around Marie she saw chaos. Oropher and Saphira were fighting. Oropher had a gash in his pearly neck and was loosely bleeding. He was losing. Marie looked to her other side where a woman with curly brown hair and a large cat were standing, looking at her with intense eyes. She heard a voice in her head. _Look to the light. _Marie twisted back to Eragon and saw his eyes turn from red to white and then back to red. She looked at the dragons and saw the same flash in their eyes. She looked to the woman and her huge cat to meet the same flash and a confident nod from the animal. With a sudden leap of terror, Marie looked back at Eragon and stretched out a hand as the blade came crashing down.

Marie shot up to see a dark gray around her. Fear panicked within. The gray suddenly pulled away to reveal the sky, the sun barely rising.

Marie looked over and saw Oropher rising with a yawn. His wing had been the grayness.

_I sense confusion and fear from you, little one. _Her dragon spoke as he stretched out his wings. Marie breathed out, taking in the fresh air and related the dream back to Oropher.

_What does it mean…look to the light? _Marie asked after they had taken a drink from the river and flew over it.

_I'm not sure. But didn't you first see the light in Eragon's eyes? Maybe he's the light, _said Oropher.

Marie blushed but then turned sad. _If that dream was a vision or something…then we're going to see Eragon and Saphira again…but they won't like us that much._

_Are you sure I was losing the battle? _Oropher asked. Marie could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

_Yea…and Eragon…_Marie shook her head…_is going to kill me._

_I don't think so…_Oropher said doubtfully.

_You didn't see the way he was looking at me! He was so furious! So angry. What could I have done to make him hate me? Or Saphira hate you? _Marie felt tears welling up in her eyes again but they flew off her face from the speed they were flying at.

_Would you like to see what real flying is like? _Oropher asked.

_Yes…what else can I do? _Marie asked. Suddenly, everything went white in Marie's vision. She tried to move her arms, but it didn't work. She couldn't even jerk her head.

Her vision came back but she didn't see Oropher's neck, just the sky and the vast valley below her. The whites and blues were more prominent then most of the colors and everything seemed mystical and wavy.

_Wow…do you always see like this? _Marie asked.

_Yes I do. _Oropher replied.

Marie marveled at how she could feel Oropher's wings pulsing as they went up and down. She could feel his long neck move up and down. She could feel his tail propeller them this way and that. They weren't just Oropher's limbs anymore. They were hers too.

They twisted their neck to look up at the nearing desert that would've blinded Marie if she had not been looking through Oropher's eyes. They beat their wings upward in a fine loop. They felt satisfaction surge through them as the wind whistled through their scales. They twisted their neck around and looked at Marie. She had a blank expression on her face and her green eyes almost looked glazed over.

They turned their head back around and accelerated.

_Woo hoo! This is wonderful! _Marie's cheer rang out and they roared gleefully. They yanked through the air striping the sky with corkscrews and twists. For once since she left, Marie completely forgot about her fight with Eragon.

Nightfall came and Marie was gently pushed back into her own body. They were well inside the Hadarac Desert by now and the air had become humid and pasty.

Oropher landed and flapped his wings tiredly. He let himself drop on the soft sand and he stretched his wings on them. Marie hopped off Oropher stumbling to the ground from sore muscles. She fell to her knees and then looked up, noticing for the first time since she left Teirm, the stars. Big and bright, they filled the sky, which had turned a royal blue throughout the day.

_Oropher? _Marie asked softly.

_Yes, little one? _his voice equally soft.

_Do you think I was meant to be a Rider? _She asked, a little guilty.

Oropher touched her mind with reassurance. _No. I don't think you were meant to be one. I know it._

With that Marie and Oropher went into a gentle, dreamless sleep


	16. Chapter 16: Got You

_Yuyogopoopy: I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Lol. I hope the suspense isn't killing you that much! I don't want to lose another reviewer!_

_A/N: Hey peoples. I know I'm kind of updating a bit fast for anybody to properly review, but I'm trying all at once to make this a great story…and finish it before Eldest comes out in what, 15 days? I have decided that I'm going to have a trilogy as well. Each of my stories are going to be just like Christopher's…just different because of Marie. Hope you like! Oh and give me ideas for what my second book should be called. Ttyl!_

Chapter 16: Got You

Marie rose the next morning, rested up for the first time in ages. She hadn't slept under Oropher's wing that night as the desert wasn't that cold and was happy to see the sunlight.

She looked over at Oropher and saw that he was stretched out, wings and all, and half buried in the soft sand. The little crystals didn't stick to his scales but just blended in, making him look like one beautifully snowy white mound. The golden scales on his back neck and parts of his wings were glimmering brightly in the morning light. He was indeed a pretty sight.

The past days' events flashed through her peaceful moment like a sudden flood and she practically drowned from the agony she felt.

_Why am I such an over dramatic freak?_ She demanded to herself. I_ just had to be rude to him! I just had to make him mad…Now him and Murtagh and that stupid elf…_

The thoughts of Eragon being left with the elf made her glower. Murtagh's there right? Nothing'll happen…unless…Murtagh does leave and the elf wakes up! _I'm sure if that does happen Eragon will enjoy and thank you kiss from Little Miss Amazing…_

A weird sound voiced from her limp dragon.

_Oropher? Are you awake?_ Marie asked and stood, eyeing her dragon suspiciously. The sound came from him again but it was silenced faster.

Marie recognized it as a laugh. Suddenly a thought came to her and she blocked Oropher out, just in case. _We'll see who has the last laugh Mr. I Think I'll Listen to What Marie is Blabbing About in her Head!_

With a sly grin Marie picked up a rock about the size of her hand. Reaching out with magic, she levitated the rock over Oropher's head.

"Wake up you little sneak!" she yelled.

_Oh…so you noticed-_ Oropher was cut off as Marie let the rock drop on his large head.

The dragon sat there dumbfounded for a moment before he stood and arched his neck and wings menacingly. He opened his mouth and closed it, much as the big black dragon had done and he stalked his way over to her.

Marie suddenly fell backwards onto the ground as Oropher placed his diamond claws on either side of her. He bent his neck low and began growling loudly.

Marie, in a panic, reached out to him but was thrown back mentally but sharp blades. Oropher lunged his head down and Marie screamed and slammed her forest eyes shut, waiting for her best friend to kill her.

Minutes passed by and Marie opened her eyes to find Oropher sitting a few feet away from her, looking at her with innocent golden eyes.

_Got ya,_ was his only remark.

The rest of the day they flew in silence, Marie feeling totally betrayed by what he did but secretly impressed. Dragons could bluff well.

That night they made up with a desperate and relieved hug. They still didn't feel that saying sorry was enough so they joined minds and went on farther through the night air, talking like they had been separated for years.

When they finally did the Beor's were finally close and they were in light plains just past the desert.

_You know?_ began Marie as she lay on her back looking up at the stars. Oropher was stretched out beside her. _I sort of like being away from Eragon._

_Oh?_ Oropher asked, truly surprised.

_Yeah,_ said Marie. I_ like having all this time…just you and me. We can talk and bond without anybody and we are finally making decisions on our own. Plus…there are no distractions._

_Like…Eragon?_ Oropher questioned, daringly stepping into a resentment zone.

The dragon was relieved when he was met with a light comment. _Yeah…like Eragon_.

They stayed silent, listening to the sounds of the night. The wind brushing against the long grass, the sound of antelope's soft hooves against the ground, the clicks and squeaks of crickets and night bugs. It was all so relaxing. It was like the peaceful meadow Marie had found on her unfortunate walk. It was out of this world. Out of the whole, horrid world.

For the second time in two days, Marie and Oropher drifted to a sleep so peaceful, not a slightest dream tried to grasp them.

That same night, Eragon and Murtagh were in bed just inside the desert. Unlike Marie, Eragon hadn't stopped worrying about the fight since she left. He had done an excellent job keeping it from Murtagh as he pretended to still be sour about it anytime the subject was brought up, but a not so excellent time with Saphira, who he could hardly hide anything from

In hopes of her returning with a new fresh attitude, Eragon kept Cadoc. Murtagh had kept pestering the day before since the idle horse was taking up water but with a steely glare and a sharp retort finished it and the horse stayed.

But still…Eragon was beginning to wonder if she'd ever come back. He hadn't been that nice about it…then again neither had she. After she had flown away on Oropher, Eragon had sat there without saying a word to anyone, too stunned to talk. He wondered where her sudden attitude had come from and was definitely hurt by it.

With a burning in his heart, the Rider fell it into a troubled sleep.

The next day, Marie and Oropher took off quickly and they both immediately began reaching out, trying to find a presence in the Beor's that could let them in. They flew quickly, in and out of small valleys and large ones. Finally around mid-day, they began a flight down a very long one.

As Marie was dozing on Oropher's back, she felt him lift his head suddenly and sniff. She pushed her way into his mind and looked ahead through their eyes. A large lake lied before them. Water seeped through their nostrils and they eagerly flapped their wings forward.

They flew right above the lake and dipped their nose down. Almost immediately, they began their way down at a 90-degree angle.

Freeness in their heart, they flapped their mace tail with pushed them faster down. Exhilaration could be seen in their golden eyes as they hit the surface of the water without so much as a splash. Their sleek figure passed through the top quickly and smoothly, barely causing a ripple with the exception for their mace.

Their body curved upward and straightened out in the cool water. Their sore muscles appeared to reach out and the water grabbed them and massaged them, making them feel better. Their aching wings were spread in the lake. The water rippled against them too, soothing them.

As they broke the surface again, Marie was gently placed back into her own body. She found herself feeling light-hearted and relaxed, feelings she would probably never have around Eragon. As the rested that night on the right edge of the lake, Marie thought that no matter how happy she felt without him…she would never…ever feel that way about anybody else.


	17. Chapter 17: The Shade

_Ketta dragontamer: It's ok that you haven't. I'm just happy that I have another reviewer! The site is with all of the www crap before it, ya know? Anywho, TY for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter. It's kind of sad._

_yuyogopoopy: Hey again! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter._

_( ): Hey there. I didn't catch your name but I appreciate your review. I have to admit that I was starting to feel a bit foolish about posting that much…interaction between them but I got this big thing coming up that kind of has to do with it. But I'll let you know one thing. Eragon and Marie aren't getting together in this book. I'm not sure about the second one…I have to read Eldest find out how she's going to fit and where she's going to be placed. I'm glad you like Oropher. He's a real character…but I can't place him with anyone I know. I can usually compare characters to my family or friends but him and Saphira and just out of this world. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter…no romance. Just really, really sad._

_Rittzi: Hey there. Well, I guess I'll see you after the week is over. Who knows? Maybe I'll have finished it by then? Glad you liked it. You might hit me after you read this chapter though. Ttyl! Have fun at camp._

Chapter 17: The Shade

_Marie! We have company!_ A male voice rang inside Marie's sleeping head.

She shot up and looked around. Standing right in front of her was the Shade.

"You!" she yelled and moved to grab her sword, only to realize that her hands were tied behind her back. She stood but fell on her stomach - her legs were tied too.

"Yes, me…" his slippery smooth voice seemed to wrap it's way around her.

Panicky, Marie struggled. _Oropher! Attack him! Make him die!_

_I can't…_the dragon's solemn voice rose in her head. Marie gasped and twisted around. There was two Urgal archers pointing at Marie's heart. Oropher was growling and pacing on the other side of the lake. _The second I take flight…you're dead._

_It's just a threat! I'm a Rider! If he kills me, the king will have his head! Fly up as fast as you can the moment they look away._ Marie demanded.

_What makes you think they'll look away?_ Oropher shot.

_You mean you don't know this? Urgals are stupid remember? They're bound to get bored!_ Marie was practically screaming. She quickly dropped her voice in case the Shade could understand her. _Please Oropher…it's our only chance…please._

_Ok…but just in case anything happens…I love you Marie._ Oropher said. The bells in his voice had dropped and Marie glanced quickly to see him drooping his wings.

_I love you too. You're my butthead,_ Marie said with a silent chuckle. Gratitude and love flooded from both Oropher and Marie.

"Now where were we?" asked the Shade. Marie eyed the whip in his hand. "Oh, yes, I remember."

He cracked it and Marie felt the familiar pain on her back. She struggled to stand when he cracked it again. It wrapped around the skin just below her wrist and he yanked forward. Marie was thrown to the ground again.

Marie ignored the pain and looked to where Oropher was. He had already taken off and disappeared into the night sky. _Good boy…_

"I think that's enough for now…don't you?" asked the Shade. He kicked her hard in the stomach and bent down. His horrible, crimson eyes bore into her soft, forest green ones.

Marie whimpered. If the king got his hands on her…she'd be in big trouble. And so would Eragon.

"Do you see this, my lady?" asked the Shade. Marie didn't reply but she could see it. It was a large bottle of bright orange and pasty red…fire? "This is called…in your language, _Du Domia abr Hugin brisingr_. It means…the dominance of thought fire. I think you know why I brought it."

Marie's eyes widened. _No! He's going to control me! He's going to force me to become evil! Oropher, now!_

She could feel him give a neck-breaking flap of wings and she knew he was hurtling towards them at that very moment.

"Now that we have that covered…" the Shade put on a wicked smile and opened the bottle.

The fire shot up into the air like a rocket and spun around in a circle. Terror struck inside Marie's heart. Oropher wasn't going to get there in time.

The string of flames twisted downward.

"No!" yelled Marie. Any second now…suddenly Marie was the flames were blocked from view from a gray shape larger than every creature there put together.

_Oropher!_ Marie yelled with both mind and body.

_I must leave you now, Marie._ He said.

_What are you talking about? Fly us out of here!_ Marie's mind swelled with panic.

_I can't. If we fly up the flames will hit you._

_But if we don't…NO! Don't stay Oropher! Go! Flee! Stay away! Please!_ Marie was crying now.

_I love you Marie..._The male dragon gave one last whimper as the flames struck him and engulfed him. Marie could see the flames wrapping around him as he moved away.

She sat up as he took off, screaming.

"OROPHER! NO!" she screamed. She spun to look at the shade but he and the Urgals had disappeared. She looked back as her dragon, screaming with terror and pain, flew away, out of the mountain.

"No…" Tears streamed down her face as she cried. She lost everything…her parents…her home…Eragon's trust…and now the closest she had ever had to a real brother. Gone…

"Get up!" Marie spun around to face two bald men, exactly alike.

"Why should I?" she demanded. No longer did Marie care if she was caught or killed. Oropher was lost and when the fire burned out he would become what the Shade had wanted him to become…evil. There was no more Oropher anymore…just an evil dragon.

"Because we'll kill you if you don't!" snapped one.

"I don't care! Not anymore…" Marie mumbled.

The twin on the left growled. "Just bring her."

A group of men behind then came and lifted Marie up. Silently, Marie wondered what would become of her now…


	18. Chapter 18: Without You

_A/N: I hate this new rule! I can't talk to you guys._

Chapter 18: Without You

Marie was in a trance. She had stopped crying her heart out but now she couldn't think She couldn't see. Her body was numb. She didn't want to live anymore. She wanted to die. To see the Oropher she loves. Not an angry beast.

She was dragged into the mountain. She let the bald men search through her mind. While they were doing that, she found herself laughing and crying with the memories. She wanted to go back to them. To go back to yesterday and sleep in the peaceful, wide open desert with her beloved partner next to her.

A dark colored girl tried to talk to her but she would not speak. Finally, a very short man took her hand and led her up long, long stairways, to a bunch of halls with rooms. He led her to the first room and left her.

Marie stood there, looking around the room. Everything was carved and made with such delicacy that it was practically flowing with beauty. Marie neither noticed nor cared. She threw herself on the bed and the tears came again.

She cried all for hours on end, not knowing whether it was daylight or not. She couldn't think-she couldn't feel. When food was brought to her she left it alone.

After crying hard Marie sat on the bed, staring at her door in a trance.

A soft knock came on the door. Marie neither moved nor responded. She just sat there in a bottomless pit of despair.

The door opened and in came the dark colored girl.

"Marie? Is that you?" she asked. Something was calling to Marie. That voice…sounded so much like…

"Marie…it's me…Na-"

"Nasuada," Marie said, her voice flatter than paper.

"Yes, it is I," Nasuada said and she walked in and sat down on the bed next to Marie.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"3 years," said Marie. With thought of Nasuada three years ago it brought back memories of her trips on the merchant ships with her mom and dad. They were so fun…and her family was there. Thinking of family brought memories…fresh memories of Oropher…Marie preferred not to think at all.

"Marie…I'm sorry about your parents…and Oropher…" Nasuada stared at Marie in pity as she flinched at the sound of her dragon's name. "But…we…the Varden…need to know where Eragon and Saphira are."

A sudden spark lit inside Marie's body. Anger began snaking its way around her.

"Please. They're our last hope…" Nasuada said.

That was it. "Your last hope! What about me! I'm a Rider too you know! My dragon is still alive! Just because he's evil doesn't mean I can't get him back! And just because I supposedly don't have a dragon now doesn't mean I'm no use! Take a look at Brom! He was probably the greatest Rider out there and his dragon died a millennium ago! So why don't you leave the dragon talk to the big kids Nasuada! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Nasuada's eyes filled with hurt and regret. Marie didn't care. Marie couldn't care. The thought of Eragon and Saphira brought her back to life. They would never give up on each other. She wasn't about to give up on Oropher!

Suddenly yells could be heard from down below. A deafening noise filled their ears and then there was a roar. Oropher…

"Oropher!" Marie screamed. She reached out to him with her heart mind body and soul and ran out the door to the staircase. She began racing down it just as she felt the familiar presence of her dragon.

Oropher! Suddenly daggers and swords shot out of his mind and hit her hard. Marie overcame by such pain and agony, she tripped on the stairs and began to roll down.

She screamed, her voice rippling through the mountain. Marie flipped over onto her stomach and grabbed a stair. She stopped, half her body hanging off the edge. Her head and arms and legs and body were bleeding, some loosely and some slowly. With her last ounce of strength, she pulled herself all the way onto the stairs and passed out.

She woke to the same bedroom as before but inside, there was Eragon.

He looked furious.

"You! How could you tell him to do that! How-why? I know you were mad at me but did you have to send Oropher to attack us? Kull were already perusing us! He hurt Saphira, Marie! He could've killed her," he yelled. He stopped staring at her with his angered intent brown eyes.

If Marie could cry, she probably would've started. But it wasn't her fault. "Eragon…"

"No! I don't want your pity excuses! I want to truth!"

"You want the truth?" Marie demanded, her voice getting high as she threw the blankets off her and stood, ignoring her throbbing head.

"Yes!" yelled Eragon.

"Then I'll tell you the truth, Eragon! The truth is, I have no control over my best friend anymore! The truth is, we met the Shade before he got here!" Marie yelled. Now the tears were coming as the entire night flashed before her.

Eragon stared at her. "The Shade?"

"Yes…her had me tied up…he was going to use this special fire to make me do whatever he asked. To change my thoughts! My thoughts, Eragon…" she mumbled.

"And when he let it go…" Eragon whispered.

"Oropher stepped in and protected me…" Marie sat down and began crying again. The loss was so painful.

"Marie…I'm sorry…I didn't understand-"

"No! You don't understand!" Marie pointed at the bandage around her head. "When I tried to contact him…my dragon…my best friend…did this to me. He did this!"

"Marie, I-"

"Go…Eragon…"

"Marie-"

"JUST GO!" she shouted. Eragon was stunned by her and her story. He left without a word.


	19. Chapter 19: Bless the Child, Argetlams

Chapter 19: Bless the Child, Argetlams

Eragon came by again in a few hours.

"Hey," he mumbled, not looking at her.

Marie glanced at him and looked away.

"Umm…ehm…Saphira misses you and I well she was wondering if we could maybe give you a ride to the pools…I went and it's nice to get clean and well…" Eragon's voice trailed off. Marie could hardly suppress the smile that wanted to leak out at his attempt to apologize. It was just too cute.

"Tell Saphira…I would like a ride to the pools…" Marie's voice trailed off as well as she looked at Eragon who seemed relieved. "If now is a good time…"

Eragon broke into a smile and reached out a hand. "Of course…Saphira's horrible inconsiderate Rider will be there too…if that changes anything at all…"

Marie smiled too as she took his hand and stood. "Well, that might be a problem, but if we need to, we'll just throw him over, sound good?"

"Sounds great," said Eragon. They walked out the door and went along the ground when Marie's eyes were suddenly overcome with blue.

"Wow…this is beautiful…" said Marie.

"Yeah…wait till you see Saphira on it," said Eragon. His face went blank and Marie knew he was calling Saphira.

Her heart pained as she thought of Oropher. It hurt so much she began walking back to her room when Eragon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to Saphira. "Come on. It's either now or never."

Marie sighed but her heart soared when she saw Saphira. She raced towards the beautiful dragon and rubbed her scales, tears streaming down her face. "It's so good to see you."

"Saphira and I both say it's great to see you ok," said Eragon.

"She's gotten big," said Marie stepping back a little to marvel at the dragon's size.

"It's only been a few days, she says," Eragon said.

Marie shook her head. "It feels like forever…"

Eragon noticed the distant, sad look that planted itself on Marie's face and knew she was thinking of Oropher. He sighed as she swung herself up on to Saphira's back. He followed, wrapping an arm around Marie's waist and the other on Saphira's saddle, wondering what it was like to be a Rider with the closest friend in the world and the next minute…they're gone.

They flew down to the ground and leapt of Saphira.

"I'm going to go have something to eat. Meet me in the kitchens ok?" asked Eragon. Marie shrugged as he jogged off, avoiding people.

Marie turned to the tunnel the showers were supposed to be in and sighed. Where do I go?

"Hello…I can take you to the showers, if you want me to," said a voice. Marie turned to see Nasuada, looking at her with sad, considerate eyes. 200 yards away was Eragon, who winked and smiled before running off.

Marie shook her head at his back and then gave a light smile at Nasuada. She then looked down. "Nasuada…look, I'm sorry about –"

"No…it is I who should be apologizing. I know that you will be a big help to the Varden and I'm sorry for ever questioning you on your faith in Oropher," said Nasuada.

Marie looked down. "I just…don't know how to live without him…"

"I cannot say that I understand but…maybe you should talk about it with Eragon. It must be special to have someone share the burden of a Rider with you…" Nasuada said with admiration.

Marie gave a grim smile. "Well, let's go get me washed up."

Shivers were sent down Marie's spine as she stepped into the pool. She quickly got in, having to kneel for the water to get all of her. She rubbed the dirt of her body and after feeling around for soap, did the same thing for her hair.

Feeling clean was making Marie feel better. Making her feel like there was nothing…the fact that it was pitch black in the pool room helped too. But still…there was an empty, open feeling in her mind. She needed her dragon back.

Marie finished her bath and found and fresh tunic and leggings waiting for her with a band to tie her hair up. Marie smiled appreciatively at the fact that Nasuada wouldn't even consider getting her a dress.

Marie dresses and pulled up her hair with the decision that she would talk to Eragon about Oropher. She could even talk with Saphira. Nasuada was standing patiently for Marie in the tunnel.

"You hair looks nice tied back. It brings out your eyes," said Nasuada with an approving nod.

"Thanks," said Marie. They headed to the kitchens where Eragon and the little man that had taken Marie up to her room, a dwarf named Orik, were eating.

"Hey," said Marie as she sat down next to Eragon.

"Hey. Had a nice bath?" asked Eragon before he scraped some meat into his mouth.

Marie nodded as she began eating. Eragon finished his food and then plopped down next to her waiting.

Marie ate some veggies and then turned to him. "Can I talk to you privately up in the…"

"Dragon hold?" finished Eragon and Marie nodded.

"Yea sure. Does private mean me and Saphira?" he asked. Marie nodded as she forked her last mouthful.

"Ok, let's go," he said.

"I'll talk to you later, Nasuada," said Marie and she and Eragon walked off Orik leading the way.

While on the way, Orik told them about communicating with people on top of Tronjheim. Marie was intrigued but Oropher's absence bothered her wherever she was, whomever she was with.

Saphira landed 100 yards away as people and dwarves started leaking out towards her. Eragon and Marie watched the crowd uneasily.

"You two better go," said Orik. "Meet me by this gate tomorrow morning."

Eragon and Marie stared at him. Eragon said, "How will we know when it's morning?"

"I'll have someone wake you. Now go!" Marie leaped onto Saphira's back, Eragon right behind her. Before Saphira could take off, an old woman grabbed his leg.

Marie stared at Eragon helplessly as he tried to rip his leg away. "What do you want?" he asked.

The woman moved her arm and a baby's face appeared. "The child has no one parents-no one to care for her but me and I am weak. Bless her with your power Argetlams. Bless her for luck."

Eragon and Marie looked around, wondering what to do. "Bless her, Argetlams, bless her."

Eragon thought for a moment before pulling off his glove and placing the hand with his _gedwey ignasia_ on the child's forehead. "_Atra gulai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr."_

Marie took off her glove as well and placed her hand on the baby's head. "_Atra gulai un garjzla tauthr ono un atra ono ethgri celobra_."

Saphira ten nuzzled the baby's head, leaving a star in the silver color of their _gedwey ignasias_.

Saphira lifted off as people went to hover over the baby while Marie and Eragon were left to think about how they might've changed this child's future forever.


	20. Chapter 20: The Talk, The Witch

_A/N: Even though I'm not allowed to reply to reviews, I would still love reviews. I do read them. My apologies to Billy Bob. I met no offense. For those of you who don't know, I have been told that there is a new rule where you are not allowed to reply to reviewers. An author I don't know got their story booted from the site because they did and my sister got one thrown off the site too. So…I'm still not sure if it's real but I'm taking caution. Anywho, read on! Just so you know these chapters that I've been writing are kind of the catch-upy chapter._

Chapter 20: The Talk, the Witch and the Werecat 

Marie sat on the pile of hay in a big cave with Saphira curled up next to them. Eragon was sitting on a stool across from her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Eragon.

"Oropher…" Marie said quietly. Eragon nodded, seeing that she really wanting to get it off her chest. Marie stood and began pacing. "It's just that, I don't know what to do without him! He was my best friend and I don't know if he'll ever come back and I just…I feel useless without him…there's this empty space in my mind where he used to be…I need him Eragon…"

Eragon nodded and then his face turned stern. "Firstly, you are _never _useless. Take a look at what you did to that girl down there. I blessed her with luck, happiness and good fortune…you, you did more. You blessed her with light and honor. We just changed that girl's life, forever! Now don't you dare tell me that you are useless."

Marie looked at him, her eyes shining. A tear streamed down her face as she looked at him with a smile. "Thank you…your words are greatest ones I have ever heard."

Eragon's voice got low and distressed. "About you being without Oropher…I don't know what to do. Saphira and me have a large bond like you have with him…and I thought it could never be broken…but I guess some magic can. I can't imagine life without her anymore…"

Saphira hummed and then spoke with Marie herself. Marie welcomed the presence of a dragon into her mind, almost crying at how much she missed it.

Marie…that fire changes one's mind. Not one's heart. If you truly love Oropher and he truly loves you then your bond was never broken…just a dent that needs to be mended. Oropher's true spirit is fading away. Slowly but steadily. You need to be prepared to bring him back when you see him and do it with your heart, mind body and soul…he will come back…if he hasn't lost faith in you…

_Thank you Saphira…_Marie said and almost burst into tears as the dragon left her mind and the empty space came again.

"I don't know if I can get him back though…" Marie mumbled.

"Why? You haven't tried to contact him, have you?" asked Eragon.

"I did…" Marie said quietly and her face went ail as she remembered the moment when she touched minds with Oropher while he was attacking Eragon and Saphira. She had felt pain, loss, confusion, and anger and then he attacked her mind… "But he wasn't so welcome."

"We will get him back!" said Eragon determinedly. He hated seeing Marie like this. Her feisty personality was lost, her stubbornness-gone and her will and spirit were whittling away…it was almost as if Marie, too, had been replaced by some lost, confused spirit who was angry and sad…Eragon missed the old Marie. He liked this one too, just because it _was _her and not some different spirit but…he'd do anything to get the old one back.

Marie smiled at him but looked away.

"Hey…why don't you stay with me and Saphira tonight?" asked Eragon. "I know it's nothing compared to your elegant bedroom but-"

"No. It's fine," said Marie and she lay down on one side of the large hay bed. Eragon laid down on the other both not facing each other.

Marie couldn't sleep. In an hour she could hear Eragon's deep breath and Saphira's slight snore. Talking to Eragon had helped but she wanted more…she wanted her butthead back.

She held up her hand to look at her silver palm. How neatly it was aligned, how it was plain silver but it still looked watery and out of this world. It was Oropher's mark that he gave her. They belonged to each other. No matter what. Marie sat up. _Eragon was right. I will get him back._

Marie sighed with new determination.

Marie rose the next morning to soft light and a jab.

_Awaken, Rider. _A voice said in Marie's mind.

Marie looked around and saw Saphira looking at her. Then she saw slanted, red eyes.

She backed away to the wall in fear and breathed hard.

_What is that? _Marie asked the voice praying it was Saphira.

The eyes suddenly leaped at her and the shape of a cat formed and slammed on her chest. The breath was knocked out of her. _I am a-_

_Werecat! _Marie cried with stunned eyes.

The cat but on a satisfied look and backed off her. _Rude but correct. _

_Wow. I never thought I would be able to meet one. _Marie said her eyes reflecting the awe she felt.

_The other one didn't even know what I was. A bit stupid, that one. _The cat licked his paws. _How did you happen to recognize what I am?_

_My father said he met one, one time…before he was killed. _Marie looked away. Why did she have to lose everything?

The werecat flicked his tail in reply and leapt out of the cave. _Coming?_

Marie looked to where Eragon was supposed to be and realized that he wasn't there. Marie looked back at the cat and she too leapt out of the cave, regretting it when she stumbled and her legs and head gave pain.

She had to hurry and keep up as the cat went down a flight of stairs to the many hallways. She could barely keep up with him and almost lost sight a few times until he stopped at a door and yowled. The door opened and the werecat went in.

Marie walked over as the door shut. She was about to knock when it opened for her. Marie walked in to feel and see an atmosphere much like Angela's shop. In fact there was Angela, right there, speaking with Eragon.

Angela looked surprised for a moment but then smiled. "My Marie. If I had just cast your bones some time during the years you were in Teirm I wouldn't have been surprised to see you here."

"You two know each other?" Eragon directed the question at Angela.

"We both lived in Teirm for 3 years together," said Marie in a 'duh' tone.

Eragon slapped himself mentally.

"Wow," said Angela. "Now I really want to know where both your futures lie. Two Riders…standing right here with me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Marie.

"I'm a witch. And I'm friends with the Varden. Plus Solembum-the werecat- would've come with or without me so…here I am," said Angela.

Marie nodded her head.

"So, when did you find your egg and where? I'd love to here if it were close. Maybe there was a nest there. Anyway, from what I heard his name is Oropher, correct?" Angela asked, her brown ringlets swinging.

Eragon frowned sympathetically as Marie winced. He heard her take a deep breath and begin. "Yes, his name is Oropher. I found him in a tsunami pit just outside of the city."

"That's a nice name…Braveheart. I guess he lived up to it didn't he?" asked Angela. "What in the world were you doing in a tsunami pit?"

"I got bored after I gave the money for the plant to Gareth, so I took a walk outside of town. I caught a glimpse of something that happened to be Saphira but after I couldn't find it, I fell in the pit while walking," Marie explained, ignoring the pity looks she was getting from Angela

"Ah…how did you get out? I heard those things are awful deep and slippery," said Angela.

"That's where I come in," broke in Eragon. Marie listened carefully because she too wanted to know what happened while she was knocked out. "Saphira and I heard a scream and went around inspecting. I got a bit bored after looking and I went into the tsunami pit. I was amazed at what I saw. A pretty girl holding a dragon egg!"

Angela smiled as Marie blushed crimson at the comment and Eragon continued. "So I tried to wake her when I realized she was probably knocked out. I picked up the egg and put it in my bag-Brom would've done it…and then I called to Saphira. She pulled Marie out and me. I picked Marie up and trust me, it wasn't easy getting her to Teirm."

Marie raised her eyes in horror. Was she fat? No. Eragon assured her as he continued. "She wasn't a weight problem or anything. She's as light as a feather. It was getting past the guards that was the problem. They thought I did something to you."

"What? But you didn't, right?" Marie asked.

Eragon gave her a disgusted look. "Do you really think _I _would do something to you?"

Marie turned red again. "No…"

Eragon shook his head and continued. "I told them the truth. You fell into the tsunami pit and needed medical attention. Luckily they were easy and drunk and let me pass. I took you to Jeod's and Helen fixed you right up though she caught me and Brom examining Oropher's egg."

Marie sighed. "I think I've had enough of this. Thanks anyway, Angela."

"Oh, Marie. I forgot to tell you about the Twins," called Angela. Marie turned.

"Somehow, when they entered your mind, the ancient words you know were blocked. If the Twins-two bald men-ask you to join their club…note that they might be trying to take advantage of you," said Angela. Marie gave a short nod to her and Solembum who flicked his tail in reply. Eragon stood as well and they went out the door in the halls. After a few minutes, Marie stopped and realized that they were lost.

_I think I can be of assistance. _A voice said and Solembum appeared around another corner. _Coming?_

_Yes! _Marie and Eragon said. Marie smiled slightly when she heard him in her mind as they raced after the werecat.


	21. Chapter 21: Arya

_A/N: Oh wow. I must be getting good at this author thing if I make people cry. I hope that's a good thing though. Anyway, I think this is a chapter a lot of you were looking forward to. Eldest comes out in 2 days! Yahoo! Anyways. Thanks so much for the reviews. I can't believe how good this story is doing. It's my best one yet. I already have over 2000 hits! Cool huh? Anywho thank you people for reading, reviews or no reviews, though I'd prefer a review. Well, thanks again!_

Chapter 21: Arya

A dwarf was waiting for them in the dragonhold. "Argetlams. Good. Awake. Knurla Orik waits for you."

After he bowed and bounced away, Saphira flew out of the dragonhold, Zar'roc in her claws. Marie watched Eragon stand there for a moment before buckling the sword.

He turned to Marie and gave her a hand up before getting up himself. The rides weren't uncomfortable like they used to be. Marie was now relaxed and sort of leaned against him than away. Eragon still never moved the hand around her waist but it no longer gave off sweat.

As they flew down, Eragon told about his meeting with Angela, speaking loud enough in his mind that Marie could hear the parts before she came in.

They flew down and Orik took them to meet his king, Hrothgar. At first the dwarf king didn't approve of Marie but with a speech much like the one she gave Nasuada, he nodded his head approvingly and continued to talk.

The next morning, they were both energized and refreshed. A pile of Marie's belongings had been brought up. Eragon watched as Marie clipped her locket around her neck and sift through her bag. She pulled out something with a surprised look and realized that she had a shard of Oropher's egg in her bag. It was small and perfectly rounded. Marie opened her locket and placed the shard in next to the picture of her parents. Marie also stared longingly at Brom's old sword. Eragon knew that look. He had been staring at Zar'roc in the same way.

"C'mon. Let's go do Ajihad's test thing, ok?" Eragon asked. Marie eyes brightened as she hooked the sword onto her belt and nodded.

Before Eragon could do anything, she swung up onto Saphira herself and smiled down innocently at Eragon. The boy shook his head and climbed up behind her.

Eragon and Marie stared around at the battlefield with awe. People were training with everything-swords, arrows, maces, and even a pitchfork. Saphira trailed close behind them, taking in the battlefield as well.

A large man lamed Fredric jogged up to them and began asking them questions like, how strong are you…mostly directed at Eragon. Suddenly, he stopped talking and gave a scowl. Marie and Eragon turned to see the Twins stalking over.

Fredric stepped up. "I told you two to stay away from the training area."

Eragon and Marie smiled appreciatively at the fact that they seemed to shrivel up before Fredric.

The Twins looked at him though with smirks. "We were ordered by Ajihad to test Eragon's proficiency in magic before you exhaust him with pieces of metal. Marie doesn't matter of course so you can test her in swordsmanship first."

Marie and Eragon curled fists at the comment. Fredric saw it and turned back. "Marie is still a Rider too. What were the real orders?"

The Twins frowned and said, "Just to test her after him…"

Fredric growled but Eragon and Marie were tugged away.

Eragon was filled with doubt but Saphira reassured him. A new thought hit him and he looked at Marie, standing alone biting her lip.

Saphira. I know it's rude to interfere with another one's dragon but could you help Marie too? She doesn't have Oropher to help her like I have you and because of the loss of his bond, her mind is an easy take. Will you do it?

_I would've helped her without your suggestion…though her mind is not a pleasant one to visit right now._

_What do you mean? _

_I mean she is hurting Eragon. She might not be showing it but Marie is dying from the inside. The emptiness I felt in her when I talked to her before was so overwhelming…but I will help her. Though…I might just be hurting her more when I leave her mind._

_That's awful…I know I couldn't live without you…she must be in so much pain. _Eragon gave Marie one last longing look before turning away to face the twins.

Marie watched the mental battle between them fiercely holding back a punch on the Twins. She could see them fight to make Eragon fail. This made her worry grow as well. She could sense, being closer to Eragon and Saphira than the Twins that Saphira was assisting Eragon. If the Twins fight against her…how will she pass without Oropher?

As the mental battle raged on, Marie felt emptier and emptier.

"There is only one thing left to do-it is simple. Any competent user of magic should find this easy." One of the Twins pulled a silver ring off his finger and gave it to Eragon. "Summon the essence of silver."

Marie stared as Eragon's eyes widened slightly. She matched his confusion with her own. _What the heck is the essence of silver? Brom never taught us that…obviously he didn't tell Eragon of it either. Can Eragon do it? Will he fail without it? Will I fail?_

Suddenly a voice rang out in a vibrant tone. "Stop!"

Marie's eyes burst open. A hollow of anger filled the emptiness right away as she saw everyone to look at -that bloody elf!

Jealously bubbled all around her as she saw Eragon stare at her with awe…again. Marie curled her fists and stamped a foot. Only Saphira turned to look at her.

The elf turned to the Twins and began yelling at them with a fury. "Shame! Shame to ask of him what only a master can do. Shame that you should use such methods. Shame that you told Ajihad that you didn't know Eragon's abilities! He is competent. Now leave!" The elf frowned and then pointed at the ring in Eragon's hand. "_Arget!"_

Marie scowled. How come _she _hadn't thought of telling the Twins off before. She looked stupid just standing there! And how come _she _couldn't form the essence of silver? _Stupid elf…_

The Twins raced off at the sight of the purer ring and the elf began studying everyone, her eyes resting on Eragon, Saphira and Marie, who had inched closer when the elf wasn't looking.

"I will test you," said the elf pointing to Marie. Marie's eyes flashed for a moment but looked at Eragon. She glowered when he wasn't looking at her.

"Fine," Marie said shortly and stepped up. She winced at the thought of not having Oropher but reached for her magic anyway.

_Eragon…are we still going to help Marie? _Saphira asked. Eragon thought for a moment and then shook his head.

_No…Arya won't fight to make Marie fail. And she might go easy on her since she doesn't have Oropher. _Eragon said surely. Suddenly Eragon noticed the cold looks that Marie was throwing Arya. He also noticed that Arya could care less, which seemed to make Marie angrier.

_What is she so mad about? _Eragon asked. Marie was trying extra hard to be excellent at magic.

_I don't know. She's thrown a barrier over her mind. _Saphira said.

_Can't you penetrate it and ask her? _Eragon asked.

_No…I don't think she's doing it on purpose either. She might feel that since she doesn't have Oropher that people are 'attacking' her because of it. Plus that barrier is too strong for even me to burst through it. _Saphira said.

Eragon widened his eyes and looked back as the women fought on.

Arya gave Marie one last task and she passed with flying colors. "She is proficient. Eragon, step forward."

Eragon and Arya walked to the middle of the training, Marie glowering as the boy continued to stare at the elf.

"I claim the right of trial by arms. Draw your sword." The elf said.

Marie's eyes widened. _The bloody elf wants to fight him! Well, we'll just see about that!_

Marie took a step forward but was yanked back. Saphira had taken a hold over her. _Stop little one. It is a test. You will have to take it too._

So Marie had to watch with a cloud of jealousy hanging over her. She growled as Arya and Eragon's bodies came close to touching every few moments as they flew and spun.

"You have passed," Arya's quiet voice rose as her cool sword tip touched Eragon's neck. Marie made a move to walk out there but was stopped again by Saphira.

Fredric and Orik complimented them happily.

Arya turned away from them and called out to Marie. "I now challenge you to a battle of arms."

Marie unsheathed her sword and walked towards the elf through the now silent crowd. Murmuring began to rise. Marie could hear them doubt that she had any skill at all. Eragon walked past her and flashed her a ready smile and a thumbs-up before going to the sidelines.

Marie's heart soared at his luck and she stood ready. The elf lunged, much like she had done when sparring with Eragon. Marie parried, her arm shaking slightly. Anger flared and she swung down. The elf dodged nimbly and slashed at her right. Marie forced the elf's blade back and then ducked and spun, trying to trip her. The elf just jumped and her sword shot down. Marie blocked the blow and pushed up, standing.

As more anger and jealousy rose in Marie, her attacks became more energized and quick but Arya couldn't be hit. Marie was putting up a good fight too. She was hit very little and fought hard. After what seemed like forever, Arya gave a flick of her sword and Marie's went flying.

Sweat trickled down Marie's face as Arya said she passed. Another roar broke out through the crowd and this time Marie was being complimented.

Eragon gave Marie her sword. "That was the best swordsmanship I've ever seen, Marie. You and Arya were brilliant."

Marie wanted to hug him right then but changed her dream hug to a dream slap as he walked to the side to look at the elf.

Suddenly he turned to her. "I gotta go, ok? I'll meet you back at the dragonhold."

Marie looked at him her eyes turning sour. She wiped away from him and stalked off. Eragon was about to go after her when he remembered Arya wanted to speak to him.

He stared down at Arya's lean figure, running.

_You find her form pleasing do you not?_

_Yes, _said Eragon with a blush.

_And what of Marie? _Saphira asked.

_What about her? _Eragon asked suddenly on the defense.

_Don't you like her, too? _Saphira asked.

_I…I…I really don't know, _said Eragon truthfully. His thoughts of Arya were pushed away as he searched for how he felt about Marie.

_If you had to pick…I'd prefer Marie. _Saphira said.

Eragon frowned. _Who asked you?_

Saphira jostled him on her back. _What? Is liking Marie an insult? Or is not preferring Arya?_

_No…I just…let me think, ok? Besides…I think you're jealous of Arya, _snapped Eragon.

_Jealous? Impossible. I never get jealous. _Saphira said with offense.

_You are now, admit it! _Eragon laughed aloud.

Saphira growled and snapped her jaws loudly. _I am not!_

Marie curled up on the bed back in the room she had stayed in when she had first come to Tronjheim. She was crying softly but she didn't know why.

_That stupid elf…of course Eragon is going to like a beautiful girl like her! I'm probably just a pitiful sister to him…not a…well anyways…I guess I should've seen this coming. She was the center of attention…even when she was knocked out. _Marie wiped her eyes and twirled on to her stomach, pressing her head against it. _A nap will do me good. Get my mind off Eragon…and Oropher._


	22. Chapter 22: Murtagh

_A/N: Here's kind of a happy sad chapter for all of you. Thanks to the review I got during the short time I put this up. I'm glad I'm thought so highly of._

Chapter 22: Murtagh

Eragon woke Marie about a half an hour later.

"C'mon. We're going to go see Murtagh. He has not seen you since you left," said Eragon pulling the covers off a protesting Marie.

"Ok…ok! I'm up," said Marie groggily as she slipped her boots back on and buckled her sword.

Marie followed Eragon out to the _Isidar Mithrim _and she climbed atop Saphira sleepily. Eragon wrapped an arm around her and Saphira took off.

Marie must've been tired because she let go of Saphira's saddle and fell asleep in Eragon's arms.

Eragon stared down at Marie's sleeping figure. Her ebony hair was sifting peacefully in the breeze and her eyes were closed. Eragon liked the feeling of her limp body in his arms. It made him feel powerful and somehow…connected to Marie. As he watched her eye lids flicker from some dream he saw a smile play across her lips and knew that maybe for the first time in a while…Marie was having a good dream.

Saphira touched down softly, sensing Marie's slumber. Eragon reluctantly touched her on her shoulder. "Marie wake up…we're down."

"Wha? Oh…" Marie looked around and suddenly realized that she had been sleeping against Eragon. Then she remembered that she was mad at him. She put a hand on his chest and shoved him before hopping down. Eragon toppled over Saphira's rump before tumbling down the side.

"What was that for?" demanded Eragon. Marie smirked and Saphira shook her large head with a dragony laugh.

Marie looked at him with innocent green eyes. "I just used you as a brace…" Her eyes turned cold. "After all, I am a weak human…compared to an elf."

"What are you-"

"C'mon! Murtagh's waiting for us," snapped Marie and she shoved Eragon to show her the way. Orik ended up taking them but they got there nonetheless.

"Eragon! How are you?" asked Murtagh from his spot on a comfy looking cot with a book in his hand.

"Great! Wow-"

"I know…I was surprised too but they let me live like a king if I don't cause trouble and-"

Murtagh had just caught sight of Marie. "You're here…What happened? Are you all right? It's great to see you Marie!"

Marie could hardly contain herself as she threw her arms around Murtagh. He ruffled her hair before pushing her back playfully. She smiled at the thought the Eragon wasn't the only one who had a sibling relationship with Murtagh.

"Won't you tire of this?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, maybe in a while but for right now…I am content," said Murtagh with a pleasant smile.

So Eragon, Marie and Murtagh talked like old best friends and then talked about other things like the plans and the tests Marie and Eragon had to take.

"I heard Nasuada came in earlier," said Eragon.

"Yes, doesn't she walk like a queen? I thought she was one of the noble's wives from Galbatorix's court though compared to her they should be shunned," Murtagh's eyes appeared to go misty and Marie and Eragon both exchanged a look. What the heck?

With some more chatting and catching up, Marie and Eragon left. Marie was in a brighter mood. Murtagh had brought back some really fond memories of their struggles together and Marie wanted to cling onto to those memories forever.

"So…are you sleeping in the dragonhold or that bedroom tonight?" asked Eragon as Saphira took off.

"I don't know…I just want to sleep…that's all," said Marie tiredly.

_Wow…Arya must have really wiped her out, _said Eragon to Saphira.

_Yes…but somehow I think this sudden fatigue has more to do with Oropher than Arya's test. _The dragon said.

_What…do you think Oropher could be killing her? _Eragon asked alarmed.

_No…maybe…it has to do with their bond. Something is happening between them that didn't happen to Brom when Saphira was killed. _Saphira said when they landed.

_Like what? Marie's going insane like Galbatorix? _Eragon asked. Marie jumped off Saphira, landing on her knees. She stumbled over to the ladder and onto the hay bed.

_No. Her bond with Oropher is whittling away. But Marie was striving so hard to keep it alive…she's going with it._


	23. Chapter 23: Sick

_A/N: Hey peoples. I'm not telling you if Marie dies or not. You'll have to wait. Yes I am continuing this story even when Eldest comes out tomorrow. I'm planning on basing each of my stories of each story in the trilogy. So Marie's Dragon is Eragon to the Inheritance trilogy. I'll make a sequel based off Eldest. But the sequel is going to take a while to come out because I have to read Eldest and study it and find out where to put Marie…that is…if she lives in the first one. Hehehe…anyways, this is a short chapter but I think after this there will only be two chapters left so…enjoy!_

Chapter 23: Sick

Marie woke up in the middle of the night, shivering cold. Her head was throbbing and she could hardly breathe.

_Saphira?_ Marie asked. She reached out feebly with her mind and touched the sleeping dragon. Saphira's barrier jump-started and attacked.

Marie fell to the floor as her mind gave a lurch.

_Oh, Marie. You frightened me. I am sorry…I sense pain from you. Are you all right?_ The dragon weaved her head over and nuzzled Marie's cheek with her large snout.

_I don't know…I feel horrible. I think I'm sick…do you think there's a clinic around here anywhere?_ Marie asked clutching her forehead and holding back a loud cough.

A new voice entered Marie's head. _I think I can be of service._

Marie turned to see Solembum sitting at the edge of the cave. He looked at her and then licked his fur.

_Oh, yes…Angela. But I don't think I can get down by myself…should I wake Eragon?_ Marie looked over at his sleeping figure where his stomach was rising and falling peacefully.

_I'll do it so you don't feel as guilty. I'm sure he'd be happy to help._ Saphira said and with a snort, she took a step and bit the edge of the blanket that was covering Eragon and placed it over Marie. For warmth.

The sapphire dragon then nudged Eragon in the head. He gave a sleepy grunt and then flipped over onto his stomach. Saphira gave a sharp rap and he shot up. "What, what?"

_Eragon. Marie is ill. You need to take her to Angela. Follow Solembum._ Saphira said. Eragon got up quickly and knelt down beside Marie.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a hand on her shoulder.

"No…I think I caught something," said Marie. She broke out in a fit of coughs. Eragon moved swiftly, but gently and cradled her in his arms. He set her on Saphira and they flew out of the cave on to the Isidar Mithrim, Solembum leaping out by himself.

He lifted Marie off and carried her after Solembum. It seemed to take forever to get to Angela's room and Marie appeared to be getting worse.

Finally, they got to the door where Solembum yowled and they all went in. Angela was surprised indeed to see them there.

"What's wrong?" she asked rushing over.

"Marie is really, really sick. I can only heal flesh wounds. Do you have any remedies?" asked Eragon quickly.

"I first need to find out what's wrong," said Angela. She quickly got to work, doing all sorts of tests on Marie before finally stopping.

"She has a rare illness called Citsunbic. It usually only happened to Riders and people with special bonds with animals," said Angela. I can heal her but after I give her the remedies, she's not allowed to do anything for three days. Clear?"

"If you weren't here…would she have died?" asked Eragon.

"Considering how bad these Varden 'magic users' are…yes…if I wasn't here, she would've died," said Angela as she began to work. "Now I think you should leave her here on the bed and you head off to sleep yourself. She'll be fine." Angela said after seeing the disapproving look on Eragon's face.

With a sigh, the boy stood and set Marie gently on the bed. She had drifted off into a restless sleep by now and moaned softly as she slept.

He walked to the door where Solembum was waiting and heard Angela say before he left, "You really care about her, don't you?"

Eragon gave a small smile before leaving and said softly, "Yeah…I do."


	24. Chapter 24: Oropher

_A/N: Hey to everybody. I'm really not sure of that stupid rule anymore…I haven't heard the latest. Anyway, about Eragon and the bone-casting thing…Marie's past isn't fully unveiled but just so y'all know ahead of time, her parents were nobles from Surda before they moved to Alagaesia to help Jeod. So, there's your noble birth. Still not telling you if she dies or not. There should only be 2 chapters left. I'll try to update tomorrow but with school and Eldest and then mutual afterwards…well, I'm a busy woman. We'll see. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. Not much romance at all. More expressing the relationship between Oropher and Marie. Well, here you go!_

Chapter 24: Oropher

Harsh sounds arose Marie from below. She was in Angela's room on a bed but the noises were loud and harsh to her head.

_You must stay here._ A voice said. Marie turned her head slowly as to not cause pain and saw Solembum. You will be killed if you leave.

_I won't move._ Marie said back, surprised that even her mind voice could sound so weak. _What is going on?_

_War. Urgals are approaching in the tunnels…Oropher is with them_, said Solembum.

Marie's heart ached at the sound of her dragon's name. It pained even more that he might be killed in the battle._ I will rest. Where is Eragon?_

_Preparing for battle of course. He's a Rider, did you think he would not fight?_ asked Solembum as he licked a paw.

_No…I just thought he'd come by…that's all_, Marie said. She frowned. This could be Eragon's last night too.

_I'm sure he would've if he wasn't busy. I must leave you now Rider. Remember, stay here_. The werecat left with a flick of his tail, shutting the door behind him.

Marie must've sat there for hours listening to the sounds of the men and dwarves prepping for battle. If I was well, I'd fight by Eragon's side.

Marie sighed and drifted off to sleep. She dreamed about war. She dreamed about Oropher, attacking and killing everything. She tried to reach out to him but she couldn't. He blocked her every opening.

A yearning swept over her as she woke to the sounds of yells and clashing, feeling hot in the head. Her whole body appeared to be pulsing with her heartbeat and she ached hard. She tried to stand but realized that would be a temptation to leave. Looking down at her clothes, Marie realized that she was still in her leggings and shirt. Her boats were lying by the door. Her sword was there too.

Marie's thoughts wandered to Oropher as loud roars could be heard.

Flashback

_"Oropher…" Marie said quietly. Eragon nodded, seeing that she really wanting to get it off her chest. Marie stood and began pacing. "It's just that, I don't know what to do without him! He was my best friend and I don't know if he'll ever come back and I just…I feel useless without him…there's this empty space in my mind where he used to be…I need him, Eragon…"_

"_I don't know if I can get him back though…" Marie mumbled._

_Marie…that fire changes one's mind. Not one's heart. If you truly love Oropher and he truly loves you then your bond was never broken…just a dent that needs to be mended. Oropher's true spirit is fading away. Slowly but steadily. You need to be prepared to bring him back when you see him and do it with your heart, mind body and soul…he will come back…if he hasn't lost faith in you…_

Marie grasped her locket tightly and then looked at her _gedwey ignasia. He belongs to me…and I belong to him…_

Marie stood abruptly, ignoring her body's protest and yanked on her boots. She sheathed her sword on her buckle and pulled up her hair.

Marie threw open the door and raced out using her heart to lead her out of the passageways. Luck was on her side as she ended up on the staircase. She looked to the stairs that almost disappeared below her and then she looked to the slide.

It was exhilarating but she couldn't enjoy the speed and the rush when her mind shot to her plan. Suddenly she felt herself slipping and suddenly realized that she was flying through midair. Luckily she was close enough to the ground that with a tumble and thump she was back up running again.

Marie felt like she was in a trance. She was running, consciously having no idea where she was going but she knew at heart. Suddenly a wide battlefield opened up before her. Urgals, twenty feet tall, men and dwarves were all fighting. Axes swords, bows and arrows. All kinds of weapons were being used.

Her heart jumped to her throat as she looked to the air about three miles away. Oropher and Saphira were fighting. Marie immediately reached out to him.

Oropher! It's me, Marie! She cried. Oropher's mind was hurt and confused and angry. He hesitated before Marie felt an intense attack.

"Ugh!" Marie groaned and she fell to a knee grasping her already throbbing head. She breathed deep and stayed there for a few minutes before looking ahead of her.

She had to get through a raging battle to get to her Oropher. And somewhere out there was Eragon. If he found her…she would be dead…in a sense. If she couldn't get through this battle, she would be dead…literally. But getting Oropher back was…worth it.

Marie broke into a run racing through mini battles. A club suddenly swung down in front of her. She quickly ducked and twirled, rolling over a body of a man. She got up and ran on stopping abruptly as a spear crashed down right in front of her. "Oh!"

She faced the Urgal and pulled out her sword suddenly thinking of something. Putting her hand on her sword she said, "Brisingr."

To the Urgal's amazement, the sword light on fire, engulfing the entire blade in swirling red-hot flames.

"Ahh!" Marie screamed a war cry as she charged at the Kull, shoving her blade through it. It's scream cried out as it became alight with flames and began racing among the battle frantically, the magical fire leaping from Kull to Kull. Marie smiled and raced on, shoving her flame blade into any Urgal she saw.

Suddenly a man leaped in front of her. An Empire follower. Marie and the soldier clashed swords, Marie's with her flaming one and the soldiers with a normal one. As the metal slammed together, the soldier's sword began to melt.

He stared at his sword in shock and Marie swiped her flaming blade across his neck, bursting into a sprint before she could see what her work had done.

Marie's head began pounding hard. Her muscles were starting to ache. Her throat and insides were burning.

Oropher and Saphira were diving through the air slashing each other with their claws and slamming their tails against one another.

Saphira spun around and whacked her large blue tail in Oropher's face. Marie's heart screamed as her dragon shrieked in agony. But it stopped with horror as Oropher shot forward and sunk his teeth into Saphira's leg. Saphira roared in pain as blood dripped out of her foot.

With a new burst of speed Marie took off, now dodging attacks instead of blocking. The fire on Marie's sword faded, leaving the blade silvery and sharp.

Marie felt like she was running in a dream. A horrible dream. The noise of battle around her was deafening. The cries of falling men and Urgals, the hearts being ripped out. The clashing of hard metal and the dull thump of the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Screams of terror so loud, Marie could almost hear the cries of the men's families when they found out their loved one was dead. To add to the horrific noise, Oropher and Saphira were always screaming. You could hear their angered calls even when you closed your ears. You could hear the sickening sound of their claws breaking the other's scales. You could smell their blood that was poring from the sky like rain.

Marie just wanted to close her eyes and go back. Go back to the Hadarac desert where she and Oropher had actually been happy-together. Go back to when Brom was alive…go back to when her parents were alive.

Pain was spiking through Marie's body. She couldn't escape it. Fear was also etched into her soul every time a blade or spear or axe dropped in front of her. Overwhelming sadness engulfed her generous heart anytime a man or dwarf fell before her. Pure fury and hatred streaked out of her body and mind when she looked a Kull in the face and she usually killed them.

As Marie was running, an oh-so-familiar voice was heard not far off-Arya. Marie spun to see her back. The elf was using the ancient language every now and then and was striking the Kulls with her sleek blade as if they were nothing. Jealousy suddenly drowned her as she caught sight of the back of Eragon's head. She saw him look protectively over at Arya before resuming his fight. Understandment struck her though as she watched him look to the sky with a worried, distressed look as Oropher and Saphira battled on.

With a yearning sigh, Marie raced off into the battle before Eragon could turn and see her and then she continued to fight her way towards Oropher.

She looked up and saw the dragon's swooping and dipping, chasing each other as if in play-but their eyes were different. They showed anger, determination and fury.

Oropher suddenly dived really low to the ground, his golden eyes set before him.

_I will get to you…_


	25. Chapter 25: The Last and Final Battle

_A/N: Just a little one but no…there is one chapter after this one. Enjoy…and cry…and smile…and frown because this chapter will have such huge surprises…I was even surprised when I put them there._

Chapter 25: The Last and Final Battle

Marie was running fiercely now, her breath coming up short. Oropher was now diving and picking up men and dwarves, dropping some low to the ground so they were uninjured and occasionally snapping them in half with his now massive jaws.

Her side was aching in pain so much she could hardly bare it. Fatigue was creeping up on her faster than the speed of light and still the dragons' battle seemed miles away.

Marie reached out to Oropher again, pleading. _Oropher! Please stop! Please! I'm here. It'll be ok! _

Once again she touched the mind of her dragon. The hesitant break was longer now and while he was waiting, Marie began to beg. _Please Oropher! Please…I can help you. We are one together. We feel together! I'm dying without you boy! Come back…please…_

Marie looked up as she stopped and was amazed to see Oropher had stopped dipping and was just sitting there in mid-air, flapping his pearly wings with his crystalline claws tucked under his. But he was looking straight at her. His golden eyes were set on her figure as if wondering.

Suddenly, a blue bullet shot from the darkness of the mountain and Saphira tackled Oropher to the ground.

_Saphira, no! Don't do anything to him! _Marie cried. Oropher's connection with her had been broken the second Saphira hit him. He hadn't forced her anymore. He hadn't pushed her out. He had still been thinking.

_Marie! What are you doing here? You could be killed! _Marie burst into a run in the direction where Saphira had slammed Oropher. She could see their fighting bodies rise above the war.

_Saphira stop! He was almost back to me! Why did you attack him? _Marie was crying now as she ran. No one, not even I could explain the horrible pain in Marie's heart.

Tears were streaming down her face as she kept running, ignoring her throbbing body. Saphira answered back, _You can't be out here. We had a mission Marie. I'm getting Eragon right away._

_No! He'll pull me out! Saphira! Get off Oropher!_

Marie was only a few yards away, now.

Eragon shoved his sword into another Kull. He hated being parted from Saphira, especially when she was fighting and old friend. He had seen Oropher stop and stare at something for a moment before Saphira came crashing down out of nowhere. His heart pained to know that the plan had been to kill Oropher. He wondered how he could ever tell Marie…accident or not she would hate him. Hate him forever.

_Eragon! _Saphira's urgent voice broke into his mind as he licked the head off a soldier.

_What's wrong? Are you losing? _Eragon asked, spinning to look towards his dragon. She had Oropher pinned. The pearl dragon was clawing at her stomach and was trying hard to break free.

_No, worse. Marie's here! _Saphira said.

Eragon almost threw up. _What! She can't be here! She'll be killed! Or worse she'll see you kill Oropher! Where is she?_

_You need to hurry. She's running and is only a few yards away now. Please hurry. Oropher's fighting extra hard. I think he was looking at her when he stopped. _Saphira broke the contact just as Oropher kicked up and threw her off him.

"Saphira!" yelled Eragon as he charged towards the main battle.

Marie had reached her dragon now who had slashed Saphira's face. He had a gash in his neck that was bleeding freely. He opened his wings and roared at the men who dared to come close. They scurried away. Oropher turned his attention to Marie.

Eragon was sprinting now, harder then he had ever done in his life.

_Eragon…I know how to do it. _Saphira said, her voice suddenly filled with pain. Eragon could feel regret and sorrow leaking from his dragon's mind as she spoke.

_Do what? _Eragon asked as he dodged a blow. Only about a mile now…

Marie reached out to him, mind, body, heart and soul. She showed him how much she loved him. How much she needed him, him to be good.

Oropher reacted with a cock of his beautiful head. His golden eyes no longer sowed the ferocity that they had when in battle.

_I know how to kill Oropher. _Saphira said. Eragon could feel her hating herself.

_How? _Eragon demanded. He'd do anything. The dragon had killed so many. He could see Marie now. She took a step.

_Oropher please…I love you. Come back to me…_Marie fell to her knees.

You have to kill…Marie.

_Oropher please! Listen to me!_

_No… _Eragon had stopped running now. He looked to his dragon with a incredulous look.

_Yes, Eragon. It has to be done. The fire has changed him forever. If we kill him alone, Marie will just die in pain. _Saphira said. She was preparing to leap on Oropher. She could feel Eragon taking in her words as if they were poison but…she could feel him knowing the truth.

_Oropher!_

Eragon wiped tears away from his eyes as he pulled out his bow and an arrow.

The pearl dragon looked down at Marie with a soft expression a sad, almost sorry one.

Eragon knocked the arrow and aimed. A tear streamed down his cheek as he set it for Marie's heart. _I'm sorry…_

The arrow flew from the bow with magnificent accuracy. It zoomed in between Urgals and men and dwarf alike. Eragon spun around and headed back towards Tronjheim where Saphira flew down to begin attacking with him again. 

Marie turned as she heard a strange noise. Her senses had been sharpened since she became a Rider and immediately saw the arrow coming straight at her, too fast for her to think.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Closer and closer the arrow got until Marie could see its shiny metal tip aimed for her heart.

Marie knew she was going to be killed. Her life began flashing through her eyes. Her parents…Oropher…Brom…Eragon…the arrow was so close and then-

A huge white form shot in front of the arrow blocking it.

_I'm back little one. I love you. _Marie could hardly believe her mind as she looked up to see Oropher standing in front of her, his beautiful golden eyes staring with such warmness and love, his mind sending out ashamed and sorry messages filled with undying love that couldn't be said in words.

_My butthead…_Marie barely whispered in her mind as she leapt onto her dragon's back and hugged his huge neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Marie…I'm so sorry…I couldn't control anything I did…_Oropher let out a mournful wail that would break hearts as he flapped his muscular wings and they disappeared into the blackness of the mountain.

_I know…I don't care. I love you Oropher…I don't know how I lived without you…_Marie was still crying and when Oropher weaved his head behind to nuzzle her leg, she could see the tears forming in his golden eyes.

As they dipped gracefully, walloping in the love that had mended together, they couldn't help but ignore the battles around them. They were together…forever.

An hour must have passed by and roars burst out from below them.

_Let's go show everyone the real you. _Marie said, stroking Oropher's scales.

_They may never forgive me…_Oropher said. _I brought back the memories of when the Forsworn attacked._

_I will leave the Varden and Eragon and everyone altogether if they do not accept you. _Marie pledged.

_I love you Marie. _Oropher said quietly as he dipped. Marie sighed happily for the first time since the fire touched Oropher and felt the vibrations of his humming.

The two met a surprise when they flew down. The Urgals were killing each other!

Oropher shot down and began killing Urgals, saving the lives of some men and dwarves as well.

As they flew high, Marie pulled out her sword and hugged her dragon again. _This is definitely a happy ending._


	26. Chapter 26: The End

_A/N: I would just like to say thank you to all of my best reviewers, new and old and the people who just read and didn't review. This was my most successful story out of all of the ones I have written and I want to thank you all for such high praise and compliments. I do have to say that the first chapter of the second book might come soon but the sequel is going to be slower than this one. Eldest is a much longer, more complicated book so I need time to fit Marie in and alter everything I need to make itjust right so it will flow smoothly with no problems. Once again, thank you to all of my fans and I hope to see you all when I post the sequel. Luv you all! _

_Vulpix4Life_

_A/N 2: I thought you'd all like to know, there is a sneak peek of the summary to Marie's Dragon II: Eldest at the bottom of the chapter. But finish this first! No skipping!_

Chapter 26: The End

Marie and Oropher flew back into Tronjheim to find a huge surprise. The _Isidar Mithrim_ was shattered. Saphira and Arya were nearby, horribly worried. They still had not yet noticed the female Rider.

"What happened?" demanded Marie. Arya and Saphira turned and immediately their expressions turned to fury. Saphira roared and charged at Oropher while Arya tackled Marie to the ground, sword to the Rider's neck.

"STOP!" Marie screamed. "Oropher is ok now! He's back! He's ok!"

Marie could hear Oropher speak to Saphira and Saphira listened, watching Oropher duck and twist, trying to be free.

_Arya…Marie is right. Somehow…she got him back. _Saphira said to the elf.

Arya pulled away from Marie, her expression blank. Oropher weaved his head around to the elf. _I-I am sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone._

"I understand that now…" said Arya with a slanted eyebrow raised. "The only thing I don't get is…how did you break the flame's possession. It's supposed to be impossible."

"I told you...everyone that if they'd just let me get near him…to see him, I would get him back," Marie said, her voice suddenly filled with grief. Oropher looked at her and swept her with feeling of comfort and regret. _I never meant to hurt you…_

_I know…but it still doesn't take the pain away…_Marie said. She leaned on her dragon, for the moment overwhelmed with happiness. She let a few tears slide down her face before turning to Arya and Saphira again. "Where is Eragon?"

Arya and Saphira were filled with pain and regret as they told of Eragon's battle with the Shade.

"Is he alright?" demanded Marie. Worry flooded her.

"He's with Angela right now…he should be alright in a few days," said Arya quietly.

Marie relaxed her shoulders. _I do hope he's alright…_

_Marie? _Saphira's voice entered her mind. _Did you happen to get hurt while you were out there? Maybe by a sword or an arrow, perhaps?_

_No…why? _Marie asked not really paying attention.

_Just wondering…_If Marie had been connected to Saphira…she might have sensed something wrong.

The rest of the day was spent trying to convince everyone that Oropher was ok. Some people believed them but others, who had a friend or two lost to the pearl dragon's jaws shouted curses at the Rider and dragon.

Marie and Arya began to warm up to each other. The elf was still very isolated and was older in mind, body andspirit than Marie but the Rider had done some growing as well and they were able to talk maturely.

Marie sighed as she ran her hand on Oropher's side. She was tired and was still sick. With Oropher's strength she had managed to stand and talk without anyone noticing but as she stumbled and shut her eyes briefly, Arya noticed.

"You need to rest, Marie," the elf said looking her over.

"But Eragon's not well yet and-" Marie stopped as she looked at Arya's face which suddenly flowed with expression. It was pain.

"Eragon killed Durza, Marie but…the Shade cast a dark curse on Eragon…he might not make it," said Arya slowly, choosing careful words.

Marie's eyes widened and her heart jumped to her stomach. "Wha-he'll make it right?"

"I do not know. It depends on how well Angela can fix him," said Arya.

"I see…" Marie mumbled. Her life had just now became good but how could it be good when Eragon wasn't by her side, helping her with the struggle.

"We should eat and then rest. It is late and we will need to start healing the injured," said Arya and she immediately pulled Marie into the kitchens, the dragons poking their heads in after them.

Marie got a plate of meat and fruit but only picked at them. Oropher snapped up large chunks of it with Saphira. The pearl dragon stopped to look at Marie with a golden eye. _You really should eat. We need our strength to help the wounded after we sleep._

_I know but…Eragon. He could die Oropher. _Marie picked at her meat but finally shoved a bite in, realizing just how hungry she was.

_Marie…even if Eragon gets back, I don't think you should pursue him any longer. _Oropher said.

Marie shot him a look. _Why not? We're a fit match! We're both the same age and we're both Riders! It's a better match then him and Arya! _

Oropher bobbed his head slightly as Marie gulped down the rest of her food with new fury. _Very true…but a romance would turn you both away from your duties._

_You said that before, Oropher. I know what I'm getting into. _Marie said. She shoved her plate away and went to him. Saphira looked at her with big blue eyes and Marie acknowledged it with a nod. But she continued her talk with Oropher.

_I know, Marie, and then I was ok with it because I did not know what Brom had in plan for us. But now…well, think of it this way: you two are Alagaesia's last hope. _Oropher said as he leaned and sat down against a wall, folding his white wings.

Marie smirked. _And what better way to share the experience than to get married to him?_

Oropher heaved a large sigh. _You really don't give up do you?_

_No. _Marie said simply as she leaned against a large leg.

_All I'm saying is…don't give out your heart so easily. It's possible Eragon may have a passion for you but…being an elf, Arya might have grown on him stronger. _Oropher said nuzzling her as Marie gasped at the comment and hugged her knees.

_I hate that stupid elf. _She snarled to Oropher and she glared at Arya's back.

_I love you, little one. _Oropher said.

_I love you too. _Marie said and suddenly became content. She curled up against Oropher and drifted to a happy sleep.

Marie woke the next morning with vigor and energy practically clawing its way out.

"Come on, it's time to help," said Arya. The elf and Marie, Oropher and Saphira walked into the battlefield.

Sickness swept over Marie. _How could Galbatorix do this? These men…they all had family, friends, homes…_

_And I was the killer of some of them, _Oropher added solemnly.

_No. That evil white dragon was the killer. You weren't. You never did anything that horrible. _Marie insisted and she burst into a trot to avoid the topic.

Healing the wounded was just as hard as looking at them. As Marie helped them, it almost felt like she herself was the one with the injury. She had to push past it with her mind and seal the skin so that the horrible sensations would end.

All in all, Marie and Oropher began to hate healing as it was slowly sucking the energy away from them.

Close to evening, Murtagh, who Marie had not seen in a day and a half burst towards them. "Eragon is fine. Come with me. He's going to wake up soon."

Marie grinned heartily but threw her arms around Murtagh's neck before he could leave. "I thought you were one of the dead ones. Where've ya been?"

Murtagh hugged her back and smiled down at her as she let go. Marie realized his face was clammy and tired. "I was helping the dwarves on the other side of the field all night. I thought you were dead too. I didn't hear any news about how you were doing with that witch. I didn't even realize, you had saved Oropher."

"Yeah…I kind of left when I wasn't supposed too," said Marie with a sheepish grin.

Murtagh smiled again at her but turned his attention to Oropher who was towering above them both. "I'm glad you're back Oropher. It was a pleasure to see you grow so large and to know one as wise as you. It has been an outstanding experiancefighting with you and Saphira."

_Thank you, Murtagh. Your words hearten me. I have longed for someone to appreciate that I'm back ever since Marie and I flew for the first time in a while. _Oropher said, dipping his head.

_I appreciate you! _Marie snapped.

_Just give him the message! _Oropher growled back.

Marie pouted but gave the message to Murtagh who thanked him as well and told that it was an honor to know him. Oropher was about to reply when Marie stepped in and demanded that she stop playing messenger girl and they go see Eragon. She was also quite mad that Eragon could already be awake and she wasn't there to welcome him…but Arya was.

Oropher and Murtagh agreed and they and Saphira made their way quickly to the room Eragon was in.

Marie smiled to see that he wasn't up yet and she sat down in the chair closest to him. Murtagh and Arya stood while Oropher and Saphira poked their heads in.

Marie looked at his face. It was now peaceful and Marie loved it. His brown hair that flopped in his face, his deep brown eyes that Marie imagined behind tanned eyelids. He was the one for her.

_Marie…remember my words. _Oropher broke in.

Dismayed, Marie was beginning to take an understanding to Oropher's words. _Fine…_

Eragon let out a slight groan and began to get up but he cringed and lied back down slowly.

He looked around at the eager faces before him before stopping at Marie. "Is this a dream?"

"No…" Marie blushed at the question. What was wrong with him?

Eragon sat up, more slowly this time and stared hard at Marie, his face contorted with confusion. He reached out a hand and touched Marie's face, letting it slide softly before he dropped it. Marie shivered at the touch of his callused hand. "You're alive…"

"Yes…and Oropher too," said Marie.

Eragon continued to gaze at her. Marie stared with shock as two tears slide down his cheek. No one said a word. Saphira looked around uneasily. She knew now she never should have made Eragon fire that arrow.

"Eragon…what's wrong?" Marie asked. As she saw the pain gather in his face, her own eyes gathered in tears. The boy reached out a hand again and pressed it against her face.

"I don't believe it. This has to be some sort of spell that Durza has put me under…" Eragon said.

"What? Why is it so hard to believe I'm alive?" asked Marie. She pressed her face into his hand, wanting so bad for him to _see _her.

"Because I…no…" Eragon just shook his head. He pulled his hand back and stared hard at Marie. The girl wanted to weep at the loss of his touch on her face. Eragon's gaze fell to Oropher.

His eyes turned cold and pained and his face screwed up in anger. "Get _away! _You two can't be real! You can't be standing here. Looking at me! You can't be!"

"Eragon, what is wrong?" demanded Arya.

"I shot her!" yelled Eragon pointing at Marie. Marie stood and backed away. Now it was her turn to be confused. _He couldn't have…he wouldn't have…would he? That arrow…the arrow I knew would've killed me if Oropher hadn't stopped it…it was his…_

"Why?" screamed Marie. She was sobbing now. After all she had just said to Oropher…after all they had been through and he wanted to kill her?

"I had to!" yelled Eragon. A tremor shot through his back and he grasped it in pain. He turned back to her with red eyes. "I had to kill you. It was the only way to stop him (he pointed at Oropher) from killing anyone else. It was the only way to keep him from staying with the Empire."

"I…but…" Marie sat down on the floor.

_Eragon…I think I should explain the rest. _Oropher said. Eragon started as he heard Oropher's voice in his mind.

_Go on then…tell me why I have to be tortured with a full image of both of you in my head. _Eragon snarled and he looked away from everyone.

_The second I saw that arrow appear from the battle, I felt myself return to control. Before, it had felt like someone else was in control of my body. But when I saw Marie about to get killed, I couldn't have it. I took over and threw myself in front of her. The arrow bounced off harmlessly. This isn't a fake image. I am as real as you are. As Marie is too. _Oropher said.

_Eragon…I should have never even suggested it. It was horrible of me. _Saphira said softly, only to him.

Eragon was quiet. He studied Marie for a moment and rubbed his eyes. doubt still clung onto him. He remembered the feel of Marie's skin against her hand. It was so soft, so real. She has to be real. She just has to be. He sighed shakily, becoming weak from the pain in his body and the pain in his heart.

"Marie…" Eragon started. "I'm sorry…I just couldn't believe…I thought Durza was torturing me in a new way…making me feel deathly guilty…please forgive me."

Marie turned to him with a watery smile and hugged him. Eragon hugged her as well, feeling her frail body pressed against his. Rider to Rider, friend to friend.

Somehow, with the weight of the world on the shoulders of these two…maybe, just maybe…they'll be ok. The End.

Marie's Dragon II: Eldest _Summary_

In the second bookof the Vulpix4Life version of the Inheritance trilogy, emotions and feelings run high, as do actions. While Eragon is doing his training with Marie and learning things from Arya, his heart is at a constant war. Who will he choose? Marie is also trying to keep her head when sexual discrimination arises among some of the elves who don't see it fit for a human, much less a human _girl_ to have the lucky role of a Rider. She is also faced with the challenge of accepting that Eragon might not want her at all. Join me next time in the second book, coming soon! 


End file.
